PPG Bleached: Fade to Black
by Trian-hunterXIII
Summary: As HIM's research on dark energy ends in failure he turns to super humans to create powerful demons, as Buttercup becomes infected with a demon virus she must learn to control her dark side as well as the new powers her & her sisters have awaken to. Can the PPG save the world from HIM's demented plans & find a cure to Buttercups demonic side? Or will their future mourn in tragedy?
1. Missing link

_**PPG Bleached: Fade to Black **_

Ch.1

**Main theme song for 1st Arc: Aozora No Namida (Blood+ opening 1)**

...

The City of Townsville at night. Everything was normal. The citizens were sleeping in their cozy beds, there wasn't a soul out in their peaceful little world, only the sound of the owls hooting away and a calm breeze blowing in the distance. Even the villains needed some sleep, Mojo was sleeping in his bed sucking his thumb still griping a doomsday bomb and dreaming of world domination, Fuzzy was swinging on his rocking chair still holding his shotgun and mumbling to himself about his propor-tay. All was peaceful, but somewhere in a distorted world lays an evil demon, the evil demon known as, HIM. He was reviewing everything the Powerpuff Girls do when they fight. He knows the only people who can fight back against them were the Rowdyruff Boys yet they still couldn't beat them even in an unfair battle, he was analyzing the Powerpuff Girls' every movement very carefully, suddenly HIM thought of an ingenious idea.

"Yes…Yes…I may have a strong lead here, let me analyze the data on sample S again, I might just have the answer I've been looking for!"

Him said ecstatically as he leaped from his seat and went to his lab.

"These girls, I can use these stupid little girls as my new lab rats! It's brilliant; I can't believe I haven't thought of this before! This will be my final EXPERIMENT!"

HIM screamed as he prepared a secret poison.

**Early the next day.**

"Boys, get in here" All three boys stepped in with half closed eyes.

"What is it? We're trying to sleep." The ruff leader said sleepily.

"Could you do some evil task for me? I've created a special Elixir that will cause whoever it hits to transform into a Demon.

"What's it for?" Brick asked.

"And what is this evil task?" the green-eyed ruff ecstatically asked

"I want you to go downtown, cause some chaos and lure out those foolish brats the Powerpuff girls. Every plan of mine, fails. No matter what I try, from mind controlling the citizens, to summoning giant monsters, I fail. I can just ne-"

"Ok we get the point you keep failing!" Brick interrupted.

"You're starting to sound like Mojo," the blue one, Boomer mumbled.

"I want you three to defeat or capture the Powerpuff girls and fire the potion at them." HIM said holding up the vile of demonic energy.

The boy's eyes went wide. "Wow I can feel the dark energy coming off of it!" Butch exclaimed.

"Now! Go jack up some towns people and lure them out, do this for me and the world is ours". HIM screamed in his demonic voice.

The boys hastily flew to Townsville to initiate Him's plan.

**Later that day.**

The Powerpuff Girls were at school learning about shapes, rainbows and what not, Buttercup was struggling to stay awake while Bubbles was drawing a picture of a butterfly when the hotline rang. Blossom quickly answered the phone.

"Yes mayor, what's the trouble?"

"Blossom! come quick, the Rowdyruff Boys are destroying downtown Townsville and jacking up the towns people!" "You call that a taco!" Brick yelled in the background as he smacked someone across the room. "Ahhhhh!"

"Alright mayor, we're on our way! Girls, the Boys are causing trouble downtown again, let's go!" Blossom commanded just as Buttercup's head slammed onto the desk and she snapped out of her day dream. "Huh, what? A fight? Alright let's go!"

So they took off towards downtown Townsville where they found the Rowdyruff Boys destroying the 99 cent store and raiding the snack stand.

"Alright boys put the clerk, the bag of Cheetos, and the Funyuns down!" Blossom commanded.

"Well, well, looks like we finally lured you three out, now it's time to FIGHT!" Brick yelled as the ruffs took the initiative dropping the clerk, the Cheetos and the Funyuns. The Funyuns that the ruffs dropped fell in a dramatic way and as they hit the rubble, one of the ruffs victims lying on the destroyed floor shed a tear as he whispered. "Not…the…Funyuns!"

The Rowdyruff Boys dashed towards the girls and gave them all a strong super kick to the face. The girls completely caught off guard flew high in the air from the attack, the boys quickly rushed behind them and super kicked them smack into the street.

"Owwwyyyyy that really hurt" Bubbles cried as she rubbed her bottom,

"What's up with these guys?" Blossom asked.

Before anyone could answer her question the boys dashed behind them.

"To slow." Brick yelled and the girls were painfully beaten into the ground. The girls lay beaten; not moving nor responding, the boys picked the girls up by the shirt and super punched them again and again in the gut. Buttercup didn't move after that.

"Uh-oh I think I killed her." Butch said with a grin.

"You idiot we needed them alive!" yelled Brick while he smacked Butch across the head.

"Sorry I guess I don't know my own strength" Butch shrugged.

"Fine I guess two is better then none. Alright let's do this!"

Brick pulled out the vile of dark energy and slowly opened it. The air around them suddenly turned dense and the sky turned darkish red.

"It's time" HIM said as he watched on the big screen from is domain.

Brick pointed it at Blossom and Bubbles, the two of them couldn't move and were barely conscious. Buttercup slowly regained consciousness only to see her sisters about to die.

"No, I…..I must he..lp them."

"Say goodnight suckers!" Brick said as he fired the demonic energy at the girls,

It launched out at the girls but just before it could hit them Buttercup jump in front of the ball of demonic energy to save her sisters.

"No Buttercup" yelled her sisters.

"What the!" Brick yelled.

Buttercup screamed at the top of her lungs.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGG."

Her entire body was surrounded by dark red ribbons of demonic energy, her body was glowing with a dark purple aura and her entire body was pulsating with unrest.

"What's this! NO!. Why is it not transforming her! Wait…is it fusing with her soul!? She's resisting its wicked power!? I can't believe it, this might be it!" HIM screeched as his eyes were glued to the monitor.

Buttercup's body was then surrounded by a black swirling vortex of dark energy and exploded with power. Her sisters and the boys got hit by the massive shock wave of energy and were tossed back like leaves in the wind. Buttercup stood in the middle of the cracked road, her clothes, eyes and energy where all glowing dark purple.

"Wha, what happened?" Buttercup mumbled to herself as she looked down at her dark colored cloths.

"Yeah what happened I thought when I used that vile it would transform you into a demon! Well no matter your sisters are beaten and you're al alone so we'll just finish you right now!" Brick said.

The boys dashed towards her and tried to kick her into the street again but they missed. Buttercup appeared behind them and swung her leg smacking Boomer in the face, she then dashed up and super punched Brick in the gut and shot Butch with her evil dark purple laser eyes.

"What's this, I feel so much stronger and faster than before."

Buttercup started glowing with dark purple energy as she dashed towards the boys. She super punched Brick in the gut as hard as she could and followed up with a super kick to his face sending him into a near by tower destroying it on impact. She dashed over to Butch's side and with an evil grin pointed her hand at his face; Butch froze up as Buttercup fired a dark purple ball of demonic energy at point blank range. Butch was sent flying into a building causing it to collapse on top of him which knocked him out of the fight. Boomer dashed behind Buttercup and quickly tried punching her but she quickly avoided it and kneed him in the gut, Boomer flew up and Buttercup dashed after him, she quickly swung her leg around and super kicked him back down towards the battered street creating a small crater as he impacted. Brick was alone, wounded but still willing to fight.

" tahh,… is …that all you got?" Brick powered up his strength and he started to glow dark red, "I'm not done with you… not by a long shot." he said confidently.

But before Brick could counterattack Him arrived on the battlefield and grabbed him. "Not yet, you will have your chance soon." Him said as he and the Boys vanished in a dark red mist.

"What was that about? Well I guess I better help Blossom and Bubbles." Buttercup said. As she flew down to help her sisters, suddenly she felt a painful shock throughout her body and she started feeling weak, her dark purple eyes and cloths started to fade away and turn green again. "Feel, so, tired, but I… need to help… my sisters" and Buttercup collapsed on the floor exhausted and seemingly back to normal.

The next day Buttercup woke up in her bed, confused and weary from the day before. "Wha… what happened." Just then the Professor came in and saw her waking up.

"Ah good to see you feeling better, you had such a hard fight."

"Professor what happened to me?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, I don't know. When you feel a little better can you see me in my lab, I would like to talk to you about something and find out what it was that caused you to turn dark purple like that."

"You saw it?" Buttercup asked.

"No your sisters told me about it. That reminds me breakfast is ready so go eat up and just relax for a while O.K.?"

"O.K. Professor."

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Opening song link  
**_

watch?v=0DtBVRdVbMs


	2. White noise, black ghost

PPG Bleached: Fade**Ch.2 (extra long)**

Later, after breakfast in the Professor's lab, Professor was explaining the best he could about what happened.

"Now then, I took measurements and other reading at the site of the battle. I also analyzed your current power level to that of what it was about a month a go. And I have concluded that during the fight you all somehow acquired the ability to release your power to its fullest extent. I am not sure what this means or what it will do, but I am sure you will be able to reach speeds, strengths, and other abilities that you may have never used before! Unfortunately I don't know how you can unleash these powers, but it seems that Buttercup has already accomplished that."

"Professor," Blossom said while raising her hand.

"Yes Blossom" said the Professor.

"Is this our true powers?" she asked.

"No, I took some addition readings and test but it seems the power you three have obtained is not your true power but more of a release form." Professor stated.

"What does that mean?" Blossom asked.

"Well, think about it this way, you three have super powers right?"

"Right." the girls said happily.

"Well think of your release form as your super powers true form and power, but you may have a second stage. I am not sure what you will look like or how much power you will have but you may have to overcome some personal obstacle to obtain it. This second stage may very well be your true powers!"

"Wow true powers, I want to obtain them!" Buttercup said ecstatically.

"Now, now Buttercup," Professor said. "Oh, I almost forgot! Buttercup this is about you, I want you to pay close attention." Professor said with a concerned voice.

Buttercups eyes looked very worried with his words.

"That vile of demonic energy that hit you, I'm sorry to say," Professor said starting to tear up. "It should have killed you." All the girls gasped in shock.

"I tried to analyze it but I have absolutely no idea what it is or what will happen to you!"

"Brick said it should have turned me into a demonic creature, a demon maybe." Buttercup quickly added.

"Oh no," Professor said while falling to the floor.

"Its O.K. Professor I'll be fine, just look at me there's nothing wrong with me!" Buttercup quickly said reassuringly.

"I hope your right Buttercup, but I'm not sure how this demonic energy that affected you will affect you, your powers or anything!" Professor said doubting his abilities." Wait a minute, Buttercup you turned purple after you where hit by the demonic energy right?"

"Yeah why?" Buttercup answered.

"Well, it might be possible that the demonic energy somehow fused with your powers and unleashed your release form! Buttercup please tell me what happened when you where hit by the demonic energy!" Professor said while holding a pencil and notebook.

"I remember feeling tremendous pain and my head was being filled with evil thoughts and temptations. I didn't like it and I fought the temptations back and never gave up, that's when everything went dark and I exploded with energy. Before I knew it I was dark purple and had tremendous power and speed. That's all I remember, after Him took the Rowdyruff Boys back I collapsed and passed out." Buttercup explained.

"Interesting." The Professor said. "So you resisted the evil and obtained your release form. Maybe the dark energy somehow mixed with your powers turning you purple, but still what will happen if the dark energy tries to take control of you?' The Professor thought to himself. "Anyway why don't you three go to the simulator and try to obtain your power?" Professor suggested.

"O.K." said the girls.

"Oh and Buttercup, please be careful." Professor added while the girls where heading into the simulator.

He put it on **level 9**. "Alright just do your best and tell me if you need a break, are you ready?"

"Yes"! They all yelled.

"Begin!"

Some large monsters appeared and started attacking the girls, Blossom dodged a swing from a giant squid monster and froze him with her ice breath and Bubbles swooped down and shattered it while Buttercup was holding her own against 3 large monsters.

Several minutes later, the girls defeated ever monsters up to **Level 14** and they where exhausted. The girls took a 3 hour long break and ate some pizza rolls while they rested.

"Alright girls time to get back to the simulator." Professor announced.

"O.K.," as the girls walked to the simulator room Buttercup asked, "Professor, can we order some pizza?"

"What? But we just had pizza rolls."

"Please!" Begged the girls.

"Alright I'll order it once you're in the simulator."

"Thanks Professor." Once inside the Professor put the simulator on **Level 15** and called Pizza Hut to place the order. A few minutes later the Professor was drinking some coffee when the door bell rang.

"That must be the Pizza!" so he set his coffee down and quickly got off of his rolling chair, the chair spun around and knocked down the cup of coffee spilling it on the simulator. The girls just finished **Level 17** when the simulator went haywire. The digital world was jumping around and made a loud static sound, sort of like when the cable goes out when you're watching TV.

"What's going on?" Blossom asked. The dial on the simulator that was moving on it's own it said Level 4 but it was really on **Level 32**! Giant monsters appeared savagely attacked the girls. What's going on is there a virus in the simulator or something? After several intense minutes of fighting the girls defeated them all.

The simulator started smoking and jumped to Level 13, really **Level 38** and dozens of powerful monsters surrounded the girls.

"Not this again!" yelled Buttercup and they continued fighting.

"Alright Pizza's here and paid for, now I'll just set the table and then I'll get the girls out of the simulator, I wonder how there doing in there?" Professor wondered.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Blossom yelled as she was being crushed by a monster, Bubbles was being chased by a giant flying monster and Buttercup was struggling to save Blossom, but before the girls finished the simulation the simulator malfunctioned again, a loud static sound deafened them and the graphics and monsters where glitching and jumping around. Then it skipped all the way to **Level 50**, the room was all jumbled and staticing with messed up graphics and an eerie white noise.

"Where, where are we?" Blossom asked.

Then dozens of monsters were digitized and they all looked deformed and there roars sounded all gargled, "What is wrong with the simulator? Professor turn it off, Profess…"Before she could finish her sentence she was tackled by a monster with a missing head, all she could see was the digital outline of it.

Bubbles and Buttercup where surrounded and getting beat down by them, all the girls where way past there limits and fighting just to stay conscious, Buttercup was grabbed by a spiked monster and thrown down to the ground.

"I can't lose here, I won't lose to you damn freaks." Buttercup yelled.

Just then five monsters jumped towards her and smashed her into the ground, Buttercup in desperation yelled at the top of her lungs.

"No, No Stop, Get Away, Get Away, GET AWAAAAY !"

With an enormous explosion of energy all the monsters flew back and crashed into something exploding on impact. When the smoke cleared Buttercup stumbled a bit but she regained her footing on the cracked road, her cloths and her eyes where once again glowing dark Purple.

"Wha…what's this? I've done it! I reached my release form!" Buttercup quickly jumped up to look for her sisters, then the monsters that were blown back were flying towards her, she quickly dashed behind them and shot them all in the backs with a powerful dark purple ball of energy destroying them on contact.

"Got them! Now then, where are Blossom and Bubbles?"

Blossom was fighting a Monster that had fused together with other monsters, it had grown taller and a lot stronger. It threw down one of it arms and Blossom dodged it. She then flew up and started punching its mutated face, then one of its tentacles reach up and grabbed her and started squeezing her. It then started smashing her into the ground over and over again; it then threw her into a building. Blossom got up slowly, she was bleeding and unable to stand up straight, she then saw the monster picking up all of its tentacles and arms to strike down at her.

"I….have…to move," But her legs gave out and she fell to the floor.

"It can't end here, I need to win, I have to SURVIVE!" Blossoms body turned bright pink and exploded with energy. The monster flew back Blossom stood back up saw that her cloths and her eyes were a similar color to that of a Rose. The monster got back up and tried attacking her, Blossom saw it and quickly dashed out of the way she then dodged another one of its arms and jumped up towards its ugly face. She powered up a yellow ball of energy and shot it at the monster. The ball exploded and completely electrocuted the monster, stunning it long enough for her to freeze it with her ice breath she then tried powering up another yellow ball but this one was red, she fired it and the blast destroyed the frozen monster and setting the remains ablaze.

"Alright! This must be my release forms power! Now, where's Bubbles and Buttercup?" Just then she heard a loud scream.

"Was that Bubbles? I better hurry and find her!"

Bubbles was being squeezed to death by a giant snake monster and she couldn't break free.

Professor had just finished setting the table when he heard the smoke alarm go off. "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"

"What the?" Professor saw smoke coming from his lab and he panicked.

"My babies!" He rushed down into his lab and saw that his simulator had a small fire and a lot of smoke and sparks shooting out.

"Oh My Goodness! What Happened!" Professor quickly got a fire extinguisher and tried to put out the fire.

Bubbles started to lose consciousness when Blossom found her, "Bubbles you have to fight back! Don't let it defeat you!"

Bubbles started seeing deferent moments in her past, "Is my life, flashing before my eyes? I think…. I might die."

But one moment stayed with her, It was her Hard Core faze, "No fear, be strong, and don't give up. Right? That's right!"

Bubbles eyes opened wide and she yelled, "I must be Hard Core!"

She exploded in a mist of dark blue energy and broke free from the monsters tail and super punched it in the face hard. It flew back and Bubbles flew after it, she then threw dozens of powerful dark blue balls of energy at it and powered up a white one, she launched it at the monster and it exploded it in a furious gust of wind. The monster laid there not moving Bubbles slowly approached it and looked down on it, Blossom then appeared and Bubbles pointed her hand with an already formed blue ball of energy.

"Whoa wait it's me Blossom don't you remember?"

"Oh Blossom," she quickly put away the ball of energy. "I guess we won huh?"

"Yeah" answered Blossom with a smile.

"And this is my release form right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Bubbles are you okay?" Blossom asked.

Bubbles turned to Blossom and said with tears in her eyes, "I was so scared!"

Just then Buttercup found them, "I finally found you guys and it seems as if you got your powers as well."

"Yeah we did." Said Blossom holding onto Bubbles.

"So how do we get out of here?" Buttercup asked

"Well the simulation should be over once we defeat every monster or someone stops it from the control room, but nothings been working right so I'm not sure."

Professor was working hard to stop the simulation.

"Almost done, just a few more seconds, Done!"

The door opened and the Professor looked inside, "Girls, girls where are you?"

"You here that? It's the Professor!"

"Let's go girls." as the girls were making there way across the ruins of the corrupted city when everything started to fall apart.

"Oh no, girls hurry up the simulation is falling apart and you might get trapped in here if you don't hurry."

The girls flew as fast as they could but Bubbles was flying across a lot faster than her sisters. Finally the girls spotted the exit Bubbles went in first and tackled Professor then Blossom and Buttercup. Professor jumped up and quickly closed the door and started terminating the simulation program.

"I am so sorry girls! I didn't expect this to happen, my coffee must have spilled and short circuited the simulator. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Of course we do, if it wasn't for your coffee spilling we might have not achieved our release forms."

"Done, I'll try to reprogram and fix the simulator in the meantime gets some rest, also the pizzas here waiting for you."

"Okay, thanks Professor!" and the girls dashed to the kitchen still in there forms and ate like there was no tomorrow.

After dinner the girls where past out on the table completely drained of energy they were back in there original forms, Professor just temporarily fixed the simulator when he saw the girls passed out on the table. Professor smiled and whispered, "My girls."

Then he picked up their plates, put them in the sink and picked up his girls and washed them up and got them ready for bed. While the girls slept, Professor went down to the lab to think of a way he could help his girls during and after a battles like this.

The next day the girls woke up a little after twelve o'clock, "Whoa where late for school!" Blossom yelled. "Wait, isn't in Saturday?" Bubbles quickly asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Blossom replied.

"Come on, let's go eat. I'm starving!" Buttercup said.

"OK," Blossom and Bubbles agreed and the girls got dressed and flew down stairs for a late breakfast. When they got there the Professor was no where to be seen.

"Where's the Professor?" Buttercup asked.

"Well he's not here that's for sure. Come on, let's look around the house and see if we can find him." Blossom suggested.

The girls nodded and searched all over the house. After 5 minutes of looking, Blossom and Bubbles were lying on the couch looking hopeless.

"Where could he be?" Blossom asked.

"Maybe he was kidnapped by Mojo, or Fuzzy Lumpkins, or Him, or the Rowdyruff Boys, or the Gangrene Gang, or-"Bubbles was interrrupted by Buttercup yelling,

"Hey girls! I found him! He's in his lab!" they heard Buttercup shout.

They flew down to the lab and saw the Professor sitting at his desk asleep. "Aww, he passed out working on something." Blossom said.

Bubbles giggled and Buttercup smiled. "Let's take him to his bed. He needs his rest." Blossom commanded.

They picked him up and flew him to his bed. "There you go Professor sleep tight!" Bubbles giggled.

Then they flew back to the kitchen and made themselves something to eat.

A few hours later Professor woke up and went down stairs and found his girls watching TV.

"Girls, did you take me to my bed?" Yup Blossom said eagerly.

"I was working on a new type of healing serum, I call it X Recovery! It's almost done and if my calculations are correct it should give you rapid healing and restore your energy!"

"Wow", the girls said.

"Also the training room is fixed, I triple checked. So you can return and do more training on your new powers, who knows what else your new powers might do for you!"

"OK Professor just don't spill anything else it." Buttercup said jokingly, and so they all went down to the training room to train there new release forms.

**A few hours later.**

After they were done training the girls were exhausted, "Sooooooo, Tirrrrrred." Buttercup complained as she collapsed face fist onto a lounge chair in Professors lab.

"What a work out, I'm out of it. Blossom gloated.

"Girls, I've done it! It's ready!"

"What, what, what's ready?" Blossom asked.

"The X recovery! Here try some, you just drink it! Professor said while handing the vials of X recovery out.

"I don't smell anything" Buttercup stated.

"Mmmm it tastes like mangos!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Yeah your right!" Blossom stated.

"It's a special compound that gives you extraordinary healing abilities and it tastes great!" Professor exclaimed.

"Yeah I feel like going back into the training room." Buttercup said.

"Me too!" Blossom agreed.

"All right girls I'll set it up and I'm glad that you all liked my new serum. OK simulation will begin in three…two….….one…..Begin!"

**4 months later…**

The girls were training in the simulator as usual, they pretty much had mastered their powers and only used them in emergencies. Bubbles powers allowed her to use all elemental and healing magic, she was also the fastest of her sisters. As a result she named this her Star form.

Blossom was able to use some elemental magic but her healing abilities where very limited. In exchange for limited magic she has incredible strength and speed, she named this her Black Rose form.

Buttercup is the opposite of Bubbles, she can't use magic but her physical attack abilities are stronger than her other sisters. She is also able to increase her own physical abilities when her life is in danger, she named this her Valor form.

It was in the middle of August and girls where on there way to school. They were now in the second grade in Miss Keane's homeroom, she had been reassigned to be there 2nd grade teacher by the Mayor because Blossom bribed him with a giant pickle, so she's the girls' teacher for another year. When they were on their way to school, they saw a giant ugly a** looking monster that had white spikes going all up and down its deformed back, orange scaly skin with razor sharp teeth, and its eyes had a menacing look of rage, attacking Townsville. The girls knew if they went to fight the monster they would be late for school and Ms. Keane didn't like them being late to class.

Buttercup understood the situation and didn't want her sisters to be late for school so she said while striking a cool pose, "Don't worry, I'll take care of this real quick."

She landed on the nice newly paved street and transformed into her valor form, but something was different this time. The dark purple blast of energy that surrounded her started to darken and turn black, blackish-red ribbons of demonic energy surrounded her entire body. It looked like a big black ball of blackish-red mist. Blossom and Bubbles looked at it in shock.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles asked.

Then the black ball exploded out and a black figure jumped out of it. It looked like Buttercup, but completely different. It had the shape of Buttercup, but it was completely black and void of any emotion. It had blood red and purple mist coming off of it, and all you could see were the purple merciless eyes of a demon. The figure smirked, its white teeth showing as it attacked the ugly monster with horrifying results. Let's just say, the monster never made it back to Monster Island. Blossom cautiously approached this shadow Buttercup to find out what happened.

"Buttercup? Are you okay?" Blossom asked. Buttercup in this monstrous form, looked at Blossom and shot her with a black ball of dark energy. Blossom took the hit to the face and flew back into several buildings. Bubbles was shocked. Blossom quickly recovered and got back up to confront Buttercup.

"Buttercup? What are you doing? Why did you attack me? Snap out of it!" But Buttercup didn't listen and instead dashed toward her and super punched her in the gut. She moved very fast, and was hitting her hard, and trapped Blossom in a black ball of dark energy, Blossom yelped in pain and tried her hardest to escape. When she did, they started fighting. Bubbles could only watch as her sisters fought. All she saw were explosions of pink and black. Blossom punched Buttercup into a building and Buttercup sprang back up and tackled Blossom to the ground and started punching her non stop in the gut. Blossom zapped her with her eye beams, Buttercup flew up and Blossom dashed up after her.

"OK Buttercup if you don't want to stop this foolishness then I will force you to!" And with those words Blossom exploded with bright pink energy and faced Buttercup with her full strength.

"Let's go Buttercup"! Blossom yelled.

This demented black version of Buttercup started to twitch its head and powered up black balls of energy and shot them at Blossom numerous times. Blossom dodged them and threw balls of electricity at Buttercup. Buttercup quickly dodged them then swooped up and gave Blossom a swift kick to the face, then she grabbed Blossom by the hair and punched her into the ground. She then quickly pointed her hand towards Blossom and started gathering energy, a huge blackish red ball formed and she shot it her. Blossom just got up from the crater when she saw it speeding towards her, she wasn't quick enough to dodge it and she took heavy damage. The blast sent her flying into several buildings; she quickly recovered and dashed back towards Buttercup striking her into the ground with horrific force. Blossom started punching Buttercup as hard as she could in the street, she paused a moment to talk to Buttercup.

"Buttercup, snap out of it! Don't you realize what you are doing?"

Buttercup opened her mouth and chuckled. "What are talking about Blossom? I am Buttercup!"

Dark energy started swarming Buttercups body and the air around them got incredibly dense. The street cracked and Buttercup grabbed Blossom by the throat and started squeezing it. Blossom gasped for air, and then Buttercup started punching her in the gut over and over and over again. Blossom was getting weaker by the second and couldn't get away; Buttercup smirked and started gathering a black ball of energy in her hand again. Buttercup started to laugh, Blossoms vision started to fade and she couldn't move. Just before Buttercup could fire it she was interrupted by a large blast of energy, a dark blue mist surrounded her and she was electrocuted by a blot of lighting. Buttercup recovered and saw Bubbles holding a barely conscious blossom, Bubbles looked at Buttercup and said, "It's my turn!"

Bubbles started fighting Buttercup. There were explosions and magic bursts everywhere. Buttercup swirls around, moving fast. She surrounds Bubbles, and attacks her from different places with powerful punches. Bubbles wasn't able to block most of Buttercup's attacks and she was sent flying. Bubbles tried her hardest to fight back but she was no match for this Demon. Buttercup dashed forward and super punched Bubbles in the mouth, Bubbles started to taste the unpleasant taste of blood then she was kicked into another building Bubbles used all of the magic she knew how to do but it only did minor damage. Buttercup quickly dashed up and stared at Bubbles face to face, Bubbles was surprised and hesitated to protect herself. Buttercup super punched Bubbles so hard the gut that a huge shock wave rocked the city behind them. Buttercup then grabbed Bubbles by the arm and threw her down towards the ground.

Just then Blossom reappeared in front of Buttercup to finish her fight. She fought hard, but she to weak to stand a chance against Buttercup's attacks. Buttercup swirled around Blossom and trapped her in a black tornado, catching Blossom off guard she collided with Blossom in a merciless fit of punches and kicks. Blossom took all the hits very badly and wasn't able to fight back. Buttercup gave her a swift kick to the face, with blood started coming from her mouth, bruises all over her body, and her clothes were all ripped up along with her bow. With a final kick in the stomach, Blossom hit the ground hard and slowly reverted back to normal and lay there in defeat.

Bubbles who had just recovered, saw an opening and attacked Buttercup again, she fought her with everything she had. Buttercup was already wounded and tired from fighting Blossom, but kept on fighting. Bubbles and Buttercup disappeared and reappeared in different places in Townsville, both shooting powerful energy at each other. Buildings collapsing and explosions roared all across the city. Both girls were equally fighting with both throwing powerful blasts of energy at each other. Bubbles dodged most of Buttercups hits, and hit Buttercup with some of her own. Buttercup was doing the same.

Bubbles then swung her leg and kicked Buttercup into the air. She then disappeared and reappeared behind Buttercup and kicked her again towards the ground. Then she disappeared and reappeared again on the ground and pointed her hand at Buttercup.

"Sorry Buttercup." She gathered energy in it and shot it at Buttercup. It hit her dead on and went right through her. It looked as if she had just been stabbed and the blood was gushing out, but it wasn't really. Buttercup fell to the ground in defeat and slowly reverted back to her normal self. Bubbles was relieved to see Buttercup return to normal.

She then swiftly flew down to Blossom and healed her using the "X recovery" the Professor had given them. Blossom got up and saw Buttercup on the floor beaten and unconscious. Then they looked at the city and saw it in ruins.

"What happened, how could this monster be Buttercup? Come on, let's go see Professor. School can wait." Blossom announced. There was fire everywhere along with collapsed buildings and people hiding, who were watching the battle. Blossom and Bubbles carefully picked up Buttercup and headed back home to the Professor's lab to explain to him the event that had just occurred.

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. Dark horizons

_**PPG Bleached: Fade to Black**_

Ch. III

The girls returned home carrying an unconscious Buttercup into the Professor's lab. The Professor was enjoying a nice cup of coffee when the three came down. "Oh my heavens! Girls what happened to you all!"

The Professor yelled almost spitting out his coffee. "It was Buttercup! She turned all dark and twisted and….. and I don't know what happened! Sh..She just attacked us without reason an…d and!" Blossom trying to put what happened into words was interrupted by the Professor.

"OK, OK calm down put her on the white bed. Blossom and Bubbles gently set Buttercups body on the hospital bed that the Professor uses when the girls are injured.

"Will she be alright?" Blossom asked.

"I sure hope so. For now let her rest, but while we wait for her to wake up tell me exactly what happened."

The Girls tell the Professor the details about what happened.

"I see, and this all happened when she tried going Valor?" The girls nodded. "I was afraid of this day." "Huh"? said the girls. "I always wondered about Buttercups powers, like why she's purple and not green, or what would happen if the dark power somehow took over, and it seems that's exactly what happened. My theory for this is whenever Buttercup draws out to much of her dark power it consumes her and she looses control of herself thus turning into a monster of sorts. I would need to run some more tests but I'm certain of this."

"Professor, what about school?" Bubbles asked.

"Don't worry I'll tell your teacher that you all are sick so just relax and get some rest."

"Thanks Professor." the girls smile and head up to there rooms to take a long nap.

"Now then what should I do from here?" The Professor contemplated to himself.

**Two hours later…**

The girls where fast asleep when Buttercup's eyes started to open, Professor was busy with something when he noticed Buttercup moving. "Oh look who's up."

"W…where am I? What happened?" Buttercup asked while slowly trying to get up.

"Easy, don't try getting up. You where badly injured earlier and your wounds haven't started to heal yet."

"W…What? How did I get injured like this? And where's Blossom and Bubbles?"

"Hold on Buttercup, can you tell me anything you remember about earlier today?"

"No I don…wait I do. I was going to defeat a monster while we were on our way to school. I tried to transform into my valor form to defeat the monster quickly so we wouldn't be late for school. Then…..Then….I was lost. I was surrounded by darkness and my head was being filled with evil thoughts, I couldn't do anything about it, it was suffocating me with its power and influence. I couldn't see and I couldn't move either, I was utterly alone. Then before I knew it a bright light blinded me and I fell out of the abyss and then…(Buttercup sees a mental image of a dark shadowy figure standing in a barren field. Her eyes grew wide with fright.)… nothing, I just woke up and that's all I remember."

"Interesting, I guess my theory was correct then." Professor mumbled to himself.

"Huh, what theory?" Buttercup questioned.

"Oh nothing, I will try and whip up some more X recovery to help with your wounds so in the meantime why don't you get some more rest."

"OK Professor." Buttercup slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep, while Professor started making the potion he contemplated what Buttercup just told him and thought about his theory.

"What can I do for my baby, what can I do to help her? Maybe this will make me mad but I need to think of a way to keep her from experiencing this evil ever again. Now then, where did I put those blue prints?"

In distortion somewhere in between our world and the next an evil demon plots with his three sons.

"Ready boys?"

"Yeah we'll cream those losers." Brick roared.

"Excellent, you boys remember what to do right?"

"Yeah with our training and new power we'll destroy the Powerpuff Girls!" yelled Butch.

"Yeah and after we beat them we'll capture Buttercup dead or alive right?" Yelled Boomer.

"And with all of our combined powers take over the world!" Brick yelled.

"Exactly boys, also did you meet your new comrades yet?"

"No we haven't, besides we don't even know were our castle is or what you're planning on doing with Buttercups body." Brick questioned. HIM smirked.

"Don't worry boys; let's just say it's going to be a dark Christmas this year. And with those words HIM vanished in a wall of fire leaving his boys to prepare for the battle ahead.

**5 hours later (After Buttercup went back to sleep)**

Blossom and Bubbles just woke up and started heading downstairs, but everything was off and there was no food out.

"Where is everyone?" Blossom asked.

"I don't know, maybe they're in Professors lab still." Bubbles suggested. So they both went down to the lab to see the Professor at his desk feverishly taking notes and Buttercup still asleep on the bed.

"Professor?" the girls asked.

"Girls! What is it? What time is it? Whoa 6:20 I have to get dinner ready, wait I still have work to do, girls how about I order something, why don't you go get the phone book and find something to eat." Professor said in a hurry and quickly got back to work. Blossom and Bubbles went back upstairs and found the phone and started choosing restaurants.

"Hmm… how about pizza?" asked Bubbles.

"No, I don't really want any." The girls turned the page.

"Chinese food!" the both exclaimed.

"Let's order!" Blossom said and grabbed the phone. As she was placed the order the Professor was hard at work finishing up an amazing breakthrough.

**The next day…**

Buttercup was fully healed and feeling great, Blossom and Bubbles were eating breakfast when they saw Buttercup coming up for breakfast. "Buttercup!" her sisters exclaimed.

"How are you? Do you feel better?" Bubbles questioned.

"I feel great and good as new too!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Well I'm glad to hear that! We were so worried about you!" Blossom yelled.

"Alright time for some Ce-re-al! (cereal)!" Buttercup exclaimed while shaking her butt, she then grabbed the frosted flakes from the top shelf and just started pouring it in her bowl when the Professor yelled. "Girls get down here!" they all rushed down to the lab to see what the Professor wanted.

"What is it Professor! What's wrong!" The girls questioned.

"I've done it! I've finally finished my new inventions!"

"What is it?" Blossom questioned.

"Behold," The Professor stated while lifting a blanket, "These are your new weapons!"

"Whoa!" the girls exclaimed.

"What do we need weapons for?" Blossom questioned.

"Let me explain," The Professor answered. "These weapons are actually a type stabilizer; I made them to help you control your powers. You see, when Buttercup lost control I got scared and tried to think of a way to prevent it from happening again. These weapons should help stabilize and enhance your powers so you can use it to its fullest potential! I made these weapons based on your personality traits and your powers abilities.

Blossom you get a charm, you can ware it on your wrist like a bracelet or around your neck like a necklace or you could use it as a belt, its band is a type of elastic so you don't have to worry about breaking it.

Bubbles you get a wand, I thought that since your power allows you to attack enemies at a distance and your physical attributes aren't that high you should have something that would allow you to channel your magic and make them stronger.

Lastly Buttercup, I thought about it for a while and I made you a saber. This is only the hilt and guard of the saber now but once you channel your power through it the saber will appear, its power comes from you, all you have to do to unleash its abilities is concentrate your own power into the saber and release it outward. Try visualizing a black ball surrounded by white and make the black ball as black as possible. After that try making the black ball expand till it explodes, then channel the power of the explosion into your saber and let it all out. Be careful with these powers girls, now then, why don't you all go to the simulator and try using your weapons."

"Awww, but I haven't had Breakfast yet!" Buttercup complained."

"All right go eat something and come back down later."

"OK!" The girls exclaimed and they all sat back down to finish their breakfast, but before Buttercup could take her first bite of cereal the hot line rang. "Buzz! Buzz!"

"Darn It!" Buttercup cried.

"Girls, Girls the Rowdyruff Boys are destroying the city! Please come save us! Something's terribly wrong with the way their acti….BWHAAAAA!" The Connection was lost.

"Girls let's go, something's wrong down at Townsville! I just lost communication with the Mayor!" Blossom yelled with worried eyes.

"Wait! You forgot your weapons!" The Professor cried.

"Oh fine give them to us." Blossom said a little irritated.

As the girls where on their way to town Buttercup clenched on to her new saber, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Little did she know that the peaceful life that she lived in was about to end and the events of the future will lead her and her sisters down the road to a blood stained tragedy.

_**To be continued**_


	4. Begining of the end

_**PPG Bleached: Fade to Black**_

**Ch. IV**

The girls arrived to see part of the city in ruin and towering pillars of smoke and fire filled the air. "What happened here?" Blossom questioned in a state of shock.

"Look, there they are." Buttercup pointed out.

"Right, let's end this fight as quickly as possible!" Blossom exclaimed. The girls quickly flew towards the boys.

"Well well, look at who decided to show up." Brick smirked.

"You need to stop this nonsense boys, what did these people ever do too you!" Blossom asked.

"These people didn't do anything, they where just sacrifices too lure you three here." Answered Brick.

All three girls gasp in shock. "Wha… What! You mean you destroyed all of these peoples homes businesses just too get us to fight you!" Buttercup exclaimed. Dark clouds start billowing over Townsville and thunder can be heard in the distance, the wind starts to pick up also.

Buttercup enraged grips the hilt of her saber hard. "You are the lowest of the low, you pick on others weaker than you and destroy everything just to get your way, you don't deserve to have powers, You….YOU Monsters!"

"Buttercup cool it don't let them get to you!" Blossom yelled.

"It's true; all we want to do is to destroy you! And where not going to let anything stop us. Am I right!" Boasted Brick.

"Yeah!" Yelled Butch.

"Let's do it!" agreed Boomer. The boys flew up into the air and started powering up.

"What's with them?" Bubbles questioned.

"I don't know, they don't seem to be the same as before." Blossom answered.

"You don't think that HIM might of brain washed them do you?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know, that would explain why there acting this way, but why would HIM brain wash them for?" Blossom wondered.

"Uh-oh, no time to talk, they're about to attack." Buttercup stated. Dark clouds billowing over choked the suns light, the only light was from the ominous glow from the fire. The boys exploded with dark blue, red and green energy, it was there release forms.

"What? They achieved their release forms too. This looks bad, we better be on our guard." Blossom stated while examining the RRB power.

Brick was glowing red with orange colored embers limiting off of him. Butch was glowing dark green and had green orbs flowing around him. Boomer was glowing dark blue and had small droplets of water like a mist flowing around him.

"You girls ready, because here we come!" Brick yelled.

The boys rushed at the girls and hit them head on hard with a powerful super punch. The girls flew up and the RRB dashed behind them and super kicked them back towards the ground.

"Darn it." Buttercup mumbled. The girls crashed into the ground hard and slowly got back up only to see the RRB dashing back towards them.

"It's time." Blossom stated. She looked at her sisters and they all nodded their heads.

"Right." All three agreed.

The girls quickly dodged the Boy's next attack and countered with their own super punch's which sent the Boys flying.

"Let's do this!" Blossom exclaimed. Thunder in the distance echoed along the city, "Ahhhhhh!" The girls yelled as they glowed in the colors, Pink, Blue and Purple.

"Yes, Yes! Finally! I've heard so much about your powers, now we can get this party started!" Brick said.

The girls exploded with power and turned into their forms. The PPG and The RRB clashed together in a final attempt to defeat the other. Buttercup gripped the hilt of her saber but it wouldn't appear.

"What's going on? Why can't I use my saber?" Just then Butch caught her by surprise and punched her in the gut then he gave her a swift kick to the face. Buttercup was sent flying towards a burning building; she recovered just in time to dash back towards him.

Bubbles was giving it everything she had just to avoid Boomers attacks, just then Boomer appeared behind her and kicked her in the back, she tumbled down in a spiral headed for the street. Boomer dashed behind her again and formed a Dark Blue ball of energy and shot it at her, Bubbles was unable to dodge it and took a direct hit. Smoke filled the air as Bubbles fell to earth. Bubbles thought to herself, "Come on, I need to get up and fight, my sisters need me, I need to be strong for them and for myself." She recovered from her freefall and dashed back at Boomer with her wand tightly set in her hand.

Blossom was dodging Brick's attacks as well as she could, she noticed that his power is mostly fire based and thought that she had the elemental advantage. Brick threw a barrage of flaming Punches and kicks at Blossom and she was able to dodge every one, with a last surprise kick Brick hit Blossom in the face and sent her flying. She quickly recovered and powered up a ball of light blue, ice energy, Brick charged toward her again and Blossom quickly did the same. The two collided and Brick was sent flying in a frosty mist. Blossom hovered in the air with ice crystals floating around her, "Frost Bite" Blossom whispered in a calm voice.

Buttercup was attacking Butch without mercy and he was unable to defend himself against her powerful attacks. Buttercup sent Butch flying towards a building and just before she could dash after him Brick crashed into her.

"What the, Where'd you come from?" Buttercup questioned.

"You where in my way! Brick argued.

"You want to fight about it?" Buttercup yelled.

"I'll cream you loser!" Brick yelled.

They both jumped back a bit and stared each other down. They both then dashed towards each other an explosion of purple and red energy filled the area.

Bubbles was throwing balls of blue energy at Boomer and he was dodging them all, Bubbles swung her wand around and formed a tornado. Boomer was swept away inside the tornado, Bubbles then concentrated and turned the tornado into a towering pillar of fire, ice, earth, air, and electricity.

Boomer screamed in pain, "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

The pillar of elements compacted together and exploded in a furious force of gale and frost. Bubbles panted in exhaustion, "That *pant* *pant* *pant* should do it." Boomer appeared behind her injured but still wanting to fight.

"We're….not done yet." Boomer stated. Bubbles was stunned that he was still willing to fight like this, she turned around and gave it her all.

Blossom dashed towards Butch, Butch countered her attack and shot a pillar of earth from the ground, Blossom took the hit and quickly dashed back towards him. Butch unleashed pillars of trees from the ground at Blossom, she quickly avoided them and rushed toward Butch. Just before Blossom could attack him Butch raised a giant stone wall to protect himself, Blossom broke threw the wall and gathered blue energy in her hand, she quickly pointed it at Butch's chest and fired. A massive explosion sent Butch flying and Blossom flew parallel to him, she glanced at Butch and noticed that he wasn't moving. She then swung her arm and fired another blue ball of energy at him. Butch took the hit and flew down towards a burning car. The impact caused the car to explode, sending shrapnel flying and a badly injured Butch flying towards a ruined building. Butch laid their in the ruble not moving.

"Hmm, one down, now where are Bubbles and Buttercup at?" Just then Blossom heard an explosion that echoed across the city. She turned and saw Buttercup lying in a pile of ruble.

"Buttercup!" Blossom dashed towards her just to be stopped by a giant wall of earth, "It's not over yet, this fight is not over yet…not by a long shot." Butch exclaimed.

Buttercup slowly got up and saw Brick powering up a red ball of energy again, "Shoot, I can't find an opening on him." She looked down and saw her saber next to her, it was only the hilt still. "I can't use it, why can't I use it?"

Brick fired his ball of energy at her, Buttercup quickly grabbed her saber and dodged rolled out of the way. Brick dashed towards her at full speed. "Concentrate, Concentrate, focus all my power into the saber, Come on, Come on."

Buttercup gasps as she noticed Brick getting too close. Brick crashed into Buttercup and sent her flying back, Buttercup regained her balance and started sliding in mid air to slow herself down and noticed Brick spinning in circles above her, she quickly picked her arm up to guard against Bricks kick. Brick struck down and sent Buttercup flying again. She crashed into a building and slowly climbed out of the ruble. Buttercup started panting in exhaustion.

"*pant* Darn it."

"Ha! Looks like you're done for! There's no way you can beat me!" Brick boasted.

"Shut up, *pant* I won't lose to you *pant*." Buttercup stated while trying to catch her breath.

"Ha, what can you do? You're already out of breath and that stick thing you're carrying doesn't even work. It's over for you Buttercup, I'll end you!" Brick charged at Buttercup at full speed. Buttercup in desperation moved into attack position to guard against Bricks charge.

"No, I won't LOSE! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" Buttercup yelled. She powered up and started glowing dark purple, dark purple ribbons of energy started circling her and the area around them got incredibly dense with her power.

"You say that I'm weak, that I'm finished? I not even warmed up yet!" Buttercup gripped on to the hilt of her saber tightly and a dark green blade appeared. It was glowing dark green and it was shaped like a cross over between a katana and a saber.

"This…This is it!" Buttercup looked at Brick with killer determination and a new resolve.

As lightning strikes in the distance and rain slowly starts to fall Bubbles hovers over the nearly destroyed city and watches her target slowly get back up from a pile of ruble.

"He just won't quit, I don't know how much longer I can fight like this." Bubbles mumbled to her self. Boomer slowly flew up to meet Bubbles.

" *pant* *pant* *pant* I won't give up *pant* HIM would never forgive us if we did. *pant* *pant*"

"But why listen to what HIM says? You boys used to just do whatever you wanted and you didn't care what people told you. So why now? Why do you follow HIM's orders?" Bubbles questioned.

"You don't get it. I wouldn't expect you to. It's a matter of pride, and personal reasons why we do. It's none of your concern." Boomer answered.

"But it does! You're after us and does concern me, what has HIM done too you!" Bubbles demanded.

"Enough! I need to finish this fight now, get ready cause I'm not going to go hold back!" Boomer yelled. He charged at Bubbles at full speed and powered up a blue ball of energy. Bubbles watched him get closer until the last second then she moved out of the way of Boomer's attack and kneed him in the gut.

"Gaaahhh!" Boomer's eyes slowly closed and he fell down towards the ground, Bubbles swooped down and grabbed him from his freefall, she slowly set him down on the sidewalk in a safe spot and looked at him with pity. The rain is starting to pour, lightning strikes in the distance and an explosion sends a dark green streak hurdling down towards the ground.

Blossom was panting in exhaustion high in the sky, she stares down at Butch who just won't quit, all the super humans are way passed there limits and they can't keep this up much longer. Butch slowly gets back up on his feet; he is critically wounded and could barley stand up straight. With his feet wobbly and vision blurry he forced himself back towards Blossom.

"*pant* I won't *pant* back down *pant* too you." Butch struggled to say.

"Why are you so determined to keep fighting? If we keep this up then somebody's going to get killed, and I'm not lying when I say this!" Blossom stated.

"It's none of your business, I'm not obligated to tell you anything. But if you must know, then talk to HIM about it. He's the one who thought of that plan." Butch stated.

"What Plan!" Blossom questioned.

"The plan to take over the world!" Butch exclaimed.

"What!" Blossom exclaimed in shock.

"Uh….. I've said too much, but I'll finish you now and get on with the plan." Butch powered up as much as he could and went after Blossom.

An aments amount of power exploded and sent a dark red and purple streak flying. Both Buttercup and Brick regained balance and dashed back towards each other. Buttercup yelled and swung her saber at Brick. Brick dodged her swing and kicked her in the face. Buttercup flew back and hit a building; she then dashed out and grabbed Brick by the shirt.

"Why are you so persistent on fighting us? Why? Why are you destroying everything and why are you after us?" Buttercup demanded to know.

Brick laughed and gave her an answer. "Because Lord HIM demands it!"

"What? You never listen to what anyone tells you to do; did HIM do something to you guys?" Buttercup questioned.

"It doesn't matter, you won't be around to find out so…" Brick powered up a dark red ball of energy and shot it at Buttercup at point blank range.

"Die Buttercup!" Brick screamed.

Buttercup took a direct hit and crashed into a ruined building. Buttercup slowly opened her eyes and saw rain falling down on her, "It's starting to rain hard huh."

She slowly got back up and met with Brick, "I don't know how much longer we can go on like this, how about we pour all our energy into one attack?" Buttercup suggested.

"Fine with me, it will be the last thing you do Buttercup so make it a good one!" Brick yelled.

Both of them started to power up as much as they could, Buttercup started glowing and formed dark purple ribbons of energy around her. Brick glowed dark red and had embers flowing around him.

Buttercup thought to herself, "Concentrate, concentrate, imagine a black ball surrounded by white, and make that ball as dark as possible. Make the ball expand until it is ready to explode. (Buttercups energy starts to increase.) Then focus the power of the explosion into the saber."

Both Buttercup and Brick dash towards each other.

"This is it Buttercup" Brick yelled.

"Then release the power into one attack!" she thought.

"Ahhhhh!" Buttercup screamed as she swung her saber releasing something incredibly powerful from the blade, a single high density slash of dark green energy launched out and sliced threw Brick's side nearly cutting him in half.

"Gaaaaaaahhhhh!" Brick shrieked in agony as a huge gash in his side shot out dark red blood, Brick's body fell limp as he hurdled down and crashed in the middle of a ruined park his warm blood mixing with the fresh rain falling from the sky.

Butch heard Brick's shriek and turned to see him on the floor soaked in blood. "Wha… what? Brick. Brick!" Butch screamed as he dashed over to see his brother bleeding out on the floor.

Boomer slowly opened his eyes and saw Bubbles next to him looking at something. "How awful, how could something like this happen?" Bubbles mumbled to her self.

"Wha…Where am I…Why are you…."( Boomer looked up and saw what Bubbles was looking at.) "Huh? Bri..Brick? Brick!" Boomer hastily rushed over to his brother's side to try and save him but his efforts where in vain.

The two brothers start to tear up in mourn over the loss of their brother. "Brick! Brick, no don't die! We still have so much to do. No, no, no, no." Butch cried out.

Boomer tried to hold in his tears and be strong for his brother. "He's gone, there's nothing we can do now." Boomer stated with watery eyes.

The boys stayed by their brother's side in the pouring rain while Blossom and Bubbles stared at them in a state of shock. Buttercup was horrified.

"N….no, what have I done? T…this is all my fault, I'm to blame for this. Why…Why. Why, why!" Buttercup cried out while breaking into tears.

She turned around and flew back home to hide herself from what had just happened, Blossom notice Buttercup leave and she called Bubbles to go after her. Bubbles nodded and flew after her.

Blossom examined the battle field and sighed in relief and disappointment. "Why did it have to come to this?"

The rain soaked remnants of a once great city remains as Blossom flies off to find Buttercup, in what is to be tragic moment in Buttercup life. As Buttercup flies home in tears she thinks back of when she lost control of her powers and of that shadowy figure she saw.

"Ow, my eye hurts." Buttercup cried as she covered her left eye witch was slowly turning black.

_**To be continued**_


	5. Buttercups Nightmare

_**PPG Bleached: Fade to Black**_

**Ch. V**

Buttercup flew through her window and crashed into Bubble's stuffed animal collection, sending plush toys flying everywhere. Buttercup started sobbing on her alligator toy when her sisters arrived; they reverted back to their normal forms and they where in their original colors.

"Buttercup, are you ok?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah are you ok?" Bubbles added. Buttercup just hid herself away in the pile and cried her eyes out, the Professor heard the commotion and came bursting through the door.

"Girls, what's the matter, are you ok?" The Professor franticly asked.

"It's Buttercup." Blossom said with teary eyes, "Something terrible happened Professor." Bubbles cried out.

"What, what happened at Townsville! I was watching the news and saw you fighting the RRB but the signal was quickly lost, what happened out there?" The Professor asked.

Blossom tried getting the words out. "Sh..she…she…."

"I killed Brick!" Buttercup cried out as she hid her face in her alligator so the Professor wouldn't be able to see her shame. The Professor gasped in shock. "Wha… what!? You killed Brick! Wh...when, How!" The Professor stuttered as he struggled to grasp the situation.

(The girls tell him what happened.)

"So, he died when you released a strange slash of energy at him?" The Professor questioned. Buttercup, still holding on to the stuffed alligator nodded her head. "Hmm, well everything will be okay, it wasn't your fault." Professor said trying to calm Buttercup down.

Buttercup quickly got up "Yes it was, if I hadn't used that stupid sword you gave me then Brick would still be here!" Buttercup cried.

Everyone gasps in shock. "Oh my God!" The Professor screamed.

"What, what's the matter?" Buttercup questioned.

"Your eye! What's that black thing on your eye!" Blossom quickly pointed out.

"What black thing?" Buttercup questioned as she rushed to a mirror gasping in horror as she witnessed the insidious looking black spot covering part of her left eye. "Wh…what is that! What's on my eye!" Buttercup cried out demanding answers.

The Professor and the girls swiftly ran down the stairs into the lab, once there the Professor set up an eye exam table to study Buttercups abnormality, "Buttercup, get on the chair and let me take a look at it!" The Professor demanded as he activated his equipment. Buttercup jumped up on the chair and looked into the eye exam machine.

The Professor zoomed in and studied her eye, "Hmm, interesting, this black thing is apart of your eye, and what's weirder is that it's actually growing rather slowly." The Professor stated. Everyone gasped. "It's only infecting the white part of your eye but I think it might spread to your other eye too." The Professor stated.

"Is their anything we can do to help her?" Blossom asked.

"I don't know, I'm not sure if this has to do with her demon power or if it's some weird new disease." The Professor explained.

"What, demon powers!" Blossom questioned.

"Oh, I haven't told you yet, well I guess now is as good as any to tell you girls what I found out." The Professor stated as he took a seat on his new and improved Rolling chair, (with added cushion for your bad back!) "You see, that vile of demonic energy that Brick shot at Buttercup with was made to transform you into a demon. Somehow Buttercup was able to negate that, but the demonic energy was able to mix with her own power, or her maybe even her soul. I concluded that this demon power is similar to HIM's if not the same, and his main goal was to transform you into a demon so that you could help him take over the world. This is still a theory of course based on one of my worst case scenarios, but I am sure that HIM is responsible for everything that's happened, and what's going to happen. Be prepared girls, something big is going to happen soon, I can feel it." The Professor stated.

"Ok Professor." The girls all said.

"But what about my eye Professor?" Buttercup questioned.

"I'm not sure what to make of it, but just take it easy for a while, ok. I'll look into it and I'll tell you what I find." The Professor answered with a reassuring smile.

"But…What about what happened in Townsville? I mean, I…I just killed Brick, how can things be the same after that?" Buttercup questioned.

"It's ok, like I said before; it's not your fault." The Professor quickly answered.

"But…." Buttercup tried to continue on with watery eyes.

"That's enough, I don't want you to worry about this anymore, understand?" The Professor quickly responded.

"Ok" Buttercup said gloomily. The girls went back upstairs to rest and get something to eat, while the Professor feverishly took notes and sighed in dissatisfaction and a slight depression.

"Why. Why is all this happening, when I think I understood what Buttercup's demon powers can do and what it does, something else happens. Buttercup, will you ever be the same again, can I cure you of this evil that plagues your soul? I just hope nothing else happens before I can figure out why Buttercup's eye is turning black." The Professor leans back in his rolling chair thinking of everything that has happened up till now, while Buttercup alone with her green blanket wrapped around her body sits by herself in the living room watching TV.

"Brick, why did you want to fight me so much? If we hadn't fought like we did then you would still be alive. Maybe if I just give up on fighting, then everything would be better. If I were to just, give up." Buttercup slowly closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber hoping to escape her nightmare.

Buttercup's dream however was very unusual, she saw herself in the middle of an open field, with the wind blowing hard through the brown grass and the clouds were moving peacefully across the evening sky, it was very peaceful. Buttercup looked over to her left and saw a lone tree standing in the open field; she walked through the long wavy grass towards the tree and noticed a very young girl in black sitting by herself on a long protruding branch. Buttercup got closer to the stoic figure and asked, "Who are you?" The girl however didn't answer back, "Where am I?" Buttercup asked.

The girl just sat there and quietly watched the sunset. Buttercup a little irritated rudely asked her again, "Hey! What gives, why are you ignoring me," Buttercup walked around the tree to confront the girl in black but when she passed a thick branch blocking her sight from the girl she was gone. "What the….?" Buttercup said confused about what just happened. Suddenly everything around her was dead, the tree, the grass, every thing, even the sky was red. "Where am I? What happened to everything?" Buttercup said in a state of shock. Suddenly from the corner of her eye she noticed a shadowy figure standing in the barren field, it was the same image as last time.

Buttercups eye's grew wide with fear, the shadowy figure smirked and from the distance she heard it say, "You're so weak!" in a twisted gargled way. Darkness quickly surrounded Buttercups body and she was suffocating from its toxic miasma. "Wha…I….Can't….Move….Can't…..Breath….Someone…..Help Me!" The same twisted voice said again "You're so weak! Crying for help? You'll never escape me! You're mine! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Buttercup in a state of panic tried to escape the darkness. "No, No I Can't, I won't I…I…." Then a mysterious voice's plead echoed through the darkness, "Don't die Buttercup!" Buttercup slowly sank into the abyss and with final words she uttered. "Don't die?"

She was tossed from the darkness and she quickly woke up, Her body drenched in sweat she was short of breath and franticly tried figuring out what just happened, she slowly examined the area around her. "I'm…okay, I'm home." With a sigh of relief she laid back down and started watching TV again, suddenly she heard the same twisted voice from her dream utter a terrifying prophecy.

"Buttercup, I am always watching you. You killed Brick, and you liked it didn't you? It felt good to destroy all who oppose you right? But you're to weak and naïve to fully realize your true power. You're weak, you're useless, and you can easily get us both killed. I'm not waiting anymore, I'm coming for you Buttercup, and every time you use our powers, I get a little closer, I'm coming Buttercup!" Buttercup in a state of panic and confusion jumped up and looked around again, it was around Four PM and her sisters where having a snack.

Buttercup went up to her room and laid on her bed, thinking about what had just happened just gave her goose bumps so she tried reading a book. Blossom and Bubbles were watching TV while the Professor, overworked and tired was fast asleep on his desk. His notes scattered across his desk and the walls were all about Buttercup's demon power, a mad mans attempt to save his daughter from the evil that haunts her. A little more than an hour had passed when the Hot line rang,"Buzz, Buzz, Buzz!"

Blossom answered the phone. "Yes Mayor!"

"Blossom, theirs trouble! Theirs a giant monster attacking the city! Please help us!" The mayor pleaded.

"All right Mayor, were on our way! Girls were needed in Townsville, Let's go! Blossom exclaimed. "But wait, what about Buttercup?" Bubbles questioned. "We don't have time, Buttercup can come if she feels like it, but we need to go now!" Blossom exclaimed. "OK." Bubbles said depressingly.

As Blossom and Bubbles were flying out the door, Buttercup came down stairs.

"Wait!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Yeah what is it?" Blossom questioned.

"I….I want to go with you." Buttercup said while summing the courage to stay true to her word.

"Ok then, let's go!" Blossom said with a smile knowing that Buttercup was returning to her old self again.

The girls flew to Townsville and found the giant monster, it was a towering slender black monster, it had a pointed nose and a white face, hands and pointed feet. (Think of a Menos Grande from Bleach.)

"What is that thing? I've never seen something like this." Bubbles stated. Before anyone could answer, the monster opened it mouth wide and roared a deafening scream shattering windows everywhere.

"All right let's finish this fight as quickly as possible." Blossom commanded. The girls all flew in different directions and started attacking the monster, but their attacks were showing little results.

"What's with this monster, none of our attacks are doing any damage." Blossom stated.

Then she heard Bubbles scream, the monster swung down and grabbed her. It let out another roar and tossed her into a building with horrific force, it then opened its mouth and powered up a large ball of dark red energy. Bubbles slowly got up out of the ruble when she saw the monster looking at her with the ball of energy in its mouth, the monster fired its attack at lightning speed and Bubbles was too slow to react. Just in time, Bubbles was saved by quick flash step from Buttercup, she was in her valor form and an even larger part of her eye had turned black.

"Buttercup! Your eye!" Bubbles yelled in a panic.

"Its ok, it's all under control." Buttercup stated while trying to act brave. The monster roared and swung it's arm down at Blossom, Blossom quickly dodged the attack and transformed into her Black Rose form.

"It's time to end this!" Blossom exclaimed. Bubbles nodded and transformed into her star form. All three girls attacked the monster inflicting heavy damage and swiftly dodging the monsters attacks.

Buttercup dashed upward and powered up her super punch, "This is it!" She exclaimed. But before she could finish off the monster a densely powerful dark red ball of demonic energy came from the heavens above and pierced straight through the monster's center.

"What the? Buttercup yelled as she jumped out of the way of the explosion. The monster roared one final roar and fell to the ground where it started fading away into a black mist that slowly dissipated into nothing. The ground around the girls started shaking and a large hole opened up in the middle of the street, Butch and Boomer flew out and hovered over the battle field. "You, why are two back." Blossom yelled.

Just then an evil high pitched laugh came from the hole. HIM immerged through a wall of fire. "HaHaHaHa, You girls are just full of surprises aren't you? First my boys fail to defeat you a second time and now Buttercups true form is finally coming out! This day just keeps getting better!" HIM boasted.

"What are you doing here Him, and what was that red light that fell from the sky?" Blossom demanded. "Oh, Blossom, you're so to the point, you see, the world you know is all coming to an end." HIM stated.

"Yeah right, we'll just stop you like every other time!" Blossom yelled.

"Oh, well theirs someone here I want you to meet, he fought his way all across the underworld just to see you again, especially you, Buttercup." Him stated with a devious smile. A dark red figure fell from the sky and hovered over the city with HIM and the two Ruffs. It was Brick, Buttercup's eyes grew wide and she was in complete shock over this sudden realization.

"Hello, Buttercup," Brick smirked, "and good bye." He propelled himself at Buttercup at lightning speed and super punched her in the gut. "Gahh" Buttercup wasn't able to protect herself from his attack, she flew at breakneck speed and crashed into a building.

As Buttercup picked herself up and out of the ruined office building she thought to herself. "Brick's alive, but how? I thought that I killed him! How is he still alive, and how did he become so much stronger than the last time we fought. What's going on! Why….why does his power feel similar to my own!"

_**To be continued**_


	6. HIM's challenge

_**PPG Bleached: Fade to Black**_

**Ch. VI**

Brick was busy fighting Buttercup when HIM started telling Blossom his plan. "HaHaHaHa, Blossom, since you're the leader, I'll tell you what to expect. As of right now some people who you three care about very much have been kidnapped and are being held captive inside my castle."

Blossom and Bubbles gasp. "What have you done, who have you taken hostage HIM!" Blossom demanded.

"If you wish to save them, then come to my new domain, it's located in the middle of the north pole, you can't miss it." HIM answered.

"You're on Him, We'll save everybody, then were going to destroy your castle and defeat you." Blossom yelled.

HIM laughed in a sinister voice. "Before you can do that, you need to defeat my minions. They are the best of the best, they are known as My Numbers, they range from _**one**_ to _**twelve**_ and three of them are here with me. Number Seven, Butch, Number Nine, Boomer, and Number Three, Brick!"

Blossom gasps, "Buttercup's fighting him right now!"

"Blossom look, Buttercup looks like she might be in trouble! We need to help her!" Bubbles stated.

"Wait, if you go now, Buttercup will die!" HIM said. "What do you mean?" Blossom questioned. "If you fight Brick now, he might not hold back and end up killing you all before its time." HIM answered with a smirk.

Blossom yelled in anger, "What exactly do you want HIM?"

"I'm glad you asked," HIM said with a large sinister grin.

Buttercup lunged forward and started throwing a barrage of punches at Brick as fast as she could but he blocked every one of them and countered with a powerful super kick to Buttercups gut. "Gahh," Buttercup gagged out blood at the force of the blow, she was sent flying and crashed into a near by building.

"What's the matter Buttercup, I thought you were stronger than that? Why don't you try using that saber of yours or that powered up slash again, huh?" Brick yelled trying to mock her abilities.

"*pant* *pant* I….won't lose," Buttercup slowly got out of the pile of ruble and dashed after Brick, the clash of energy sent shock waves of their power echoing across the city.

"What's that on your eye Buttercup? Is your demon taking over, huh? Brick said kind of sarcastically.

"How do you know about my demon power?" Buttercup questioned in confusion.

"I know everything about your powers; I'm the one who gave you this power in the first place remember, but now I have similar powers, and I'm out to get my revenge on you for killing me the last time!" Bricks power started to increase and the surrounding area became dense with his power, Buttercup's eyes grew wide as fear started creeping up in the back of her mind. Brick dashed towards her and super punched her hard in the face, Buttercup was sent spiraling down towards the street, and she crashed through a billboard and slammed in the middle of the parked car destroying it on impact. Buttercup slowly got up and looked up at Brick, she was exhausted and the black in her eye slowly spread across and covered most of her left eye.

"What's wrong Buttercup, You can't fight anymore, I thought you had more strength than that, it's too bad I can't kill you now, HIM wants me to wait until you arrive at the North Pole. But, I want you to fight me at your full strength, you seem to be holding back a lot and that's no fun for me so, next time we meet, I want you to fight me, with everything you've got! Now then, as a parting gift take this!" Brick powered up a dark red ball of energy and shot it at her,(The same as the one that took down the menos from Bleach.)

Buttercup quickly dashed out of the way but was knocked back by the force of the explosion, "Shoot, that was a close one." Buttercup said as she realized that last attack might've been the end of her.

Brick suddenly appeared behind Buttercup and super kicked her into another building, "Ha, Ha, see you later, Buttercup!" Brick started flying back towards his brothers while HIM finished explaining his plan to Blossom.

"So, you're telling me that if we defeat you and your numbers we can save everyone?" Blossom reviewed.

"Yes!" HIM said in a sinister low pitched voice. "

Are holding out on me HIM? You wouldn't be telling me this if it wouldn't work in your advantage, so why, what else are you planning?" Blossom demanded.

HIM smirked, "Well, you'll just have to find out for yourself."

"HIM!" Blossom yelled.

"The world you know is nearing its end, whether you like it or not, things will not be the same again. In preparation for something bigger than you three, I invite you to come to my castle and try and save everyone, but just so you know, you'll end up dead. Have fun Girls! Bye, Bye!" Him laughed in a demented way. A dimensional rift opened up which sounded like a loud ripping noise, and all four walked in dramatically with their hands in their pocket and striking a cool pose, Brick looked back at Buttercup, beaten and wounded she was out of breath. "Tck, you're pathetic." Brick continued on as the rift slowly sealed shut.

Blossom trying to contemplate what HIM just told her remembered about what he said about kidnapping people important to them. "Bubbles!" Blossom yelled.

"Yeah?" Bubbles replied.

"Go help Buttercup, I'm going to see who HIM meant by kidnapping people important to us!" Blossom said in a hurry. Blossom dashed off two city hall two find the Mayor and Miss Bellum, "Mayor, Ms. Bellum, where are you!" Blossom gasps, there was glass on the floor and the office ransacked. "Hello? Anybody here?"

"They're gone Blossom."

"Who's there?"

"Over here Blossom." Blossom turned towards a shadowy place in the room.

"Princess?"

"That's right, I Princess Morebucks have kidnapped the Mayor and Ms. Bellum, and there's nothing you can do about it." Princess said folding her arms over her chest and having a smug look on her face. "Why did you kidnap them!" Blossom yelled demanding answers. "Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough." She smirked and flew out of the room laughing evilly, leaving Blossom alone in the dark room.

Blossom looked around then flew out and dashed off to her school. There was a car parked in the parking lot that looked familiar, Blossom looked through the window of her school and gasped. Everything was in ruins; She walked inside and looked around. There was a hole in the ceiling and the desks and tables were scattered across the room, "Ms. Keane? Are you here?"

Blossom looked around and found a note on her desk, it read **"We've got your teacher, and someone else, try guessing who it is. ~Brick."** Blossom grabbed the note and in anger ripped it up, "Who else did you kidnap, who!" Blossom yelled in a fit of anger.

"Wait, that car outside wasn't Ms. Keane's, so…Robin! What was she doing here? Ugghh!"

She jumped through the hole in the ceiling and quickly dashed home. "Professor, are you still home, are you okay?" Blossom hurried home and found the front door smashed in. "Oh no!" Blossom quickly searched the house franticly looking for her father,

"Professor, Professor, where are you?" She found professors lab door had been blown through and the security locks destroyed.

"Professor!" Blossom dashed down and found the lab in ruin and electrical components sparking and smoking in disrepair, "Oh no." Blossom fell to her knees, "I was too late."

Blossom starting to tear up hit the floor in frustration. "No, Professor!" she screamed, Blossom looked around and found the computer Professor was working on, the screen read, "**Do you want to know?"**

She got back up and pushed start. The screen read, "System reboot…..reboot complete. **Notes on Villains…..Notes on monsters…Notes on girls…Notes on cheese cake recipes….Notes on demon.**"

Blossom curious clicked on Notes on demon, "**Notes on demon**….Loading…Load complete… What do you want to know?...Notes on Buttercup…Notes on Him…..Notes on Buttercup's symptoms?"

Blossom clicked on **Notes on Buttercup's symptoms**. "Loading…"

Blossom heard Bubbles calling out, "Blossom, are you here?"

"Down here Bubbles, is Buttercup with you?"

"Yes, she's alright. Is the Professor okay? It looks like something bad happened here." Bubbles asked.

Blossom's voice cracked a bit in sadness. "No, he's not here, they got him." Blossom answered.

Bubbles gasped, "He was kidnapped? Oh no!" Bubbles cried out.

"Yeah, come down here I want to show you something." Blossom said kind of depressed. Bubbles and Buttercup came down to the lab and gasped at the sheer destruction of the lab.

"I can't believe this happened, why the Professor?" Bubbles mumbled.

Blossom pointed to the computer and they all saw a document about Buttercup's inner demon, "Why does The Professor have so many notes on me?" Buttercup questioned.

Blossom opened the document and found all sorts of information on Buttercup's demon powers. "**Sect.1 Origins of her powers….Sect.2 Buttercup's demon…Sect.3 Type of power's….…..Sect. 4 Loss of consciousness…..…Sect.5 Symptoms…..Sect.6 possible treatments?..**."

Blossom clicked on Sect.6 and found something very interesting.

"**Notes on Buttercup's symptoms: treatments?**, sect.6, sub paragraph.8 Buttercup's eye:

A new discovery! Buttercups eye seems to be getting worse but this might be a good thing. I need more time to study it but I think if she holds off on using her power, then it might recede back temporally. This is not proven but it's worth looking into, but one thing still bothers me, what was the root cause for her not turning into a demon? If I could just figure that out, then things would be much easer to understand. Maybe the thing that kept her from turning into a demon is wearing off, that might explain why she's starting to lose control. But I'm certain that if I…"

"What? Is that it? Why didn't he finish his notes?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know but." Blossom said before Buttercup interrupted, "Maybe he was writing them when someone kidnapped him." Buttercup stated.

"Hmm, there's a light blinking on the computer," Bubbles said pointing out the flashing red light. Blossom pressed the button and the computer screen turned black then it turned to static.

"aww, did you break the computer?" Buttercup questioned.

The screen flickered and played a startling video.

The Professor was in a panic and a loud banging noise could be heard in the background, the Professor rushed to set the camera and tell his girls what he needed to say.

"Girls, Gahh, Girls I don't want you to worry about me, I'll be fine, I knew someone would come for me sooner or later but I wasn't expecting it to be this soon.(an explosion is heard in the background, the Professor looks back and hears laughing.) Girls, I know you can win, I believe in you. Buttercup your power is very unstable, I upgraded your saber so it can help you stabilize your powers even more. I know whatever happens you three can over come them, I made a large batch of x recovery the other day, take as much as you need. (Another explosion rocked the house, pieces of the ceiling started to fall and the locks on the lab door started breaking.) Girls, I know most of what's going on with Buttercup, please, you need to be strong! Fight it, you might have to look for the answers inside yourself to figure out how to do that, but I know you can do it! Your saber, when you unleashed that powerful slash of energy at Brick the other day. I've finished analyzing it and my conclusion is that whenever you power up your saber you can unleash that power at any foe, also I'm not sure about it but it might be your demons power that you use whenever you unleash it so it might make your eye worse."

Suddenly one last explosion sends the door flying off its hinges and a dark shadow jumps down through the smoke and rushes towards the Professor. "Ha! Stop, stay away! Noooo!" The Professor yelled as he was hit with a chair and stuffed inside a bag. Then a familiar green face showed up on the screen and with a grin, shut off the camera.

The girls gasp, "Mojo!"

"What has he done with the Professor?" Buttercup questioned.

"I know" Blossom said.

"What? What do you mean you know?" Buttercup questioned.

"HIM, HIM said that he and a few others kidnapped some people who were important to us, I guess he got everyone." Blossom said with teary eyes.

"Who else did they kidnap?" Buttercup asked.

"Ms. Keane, The Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Robin and her family, and now the Professor. He might of kidnapped other people too, I only checked the places we go to frequently." Blossom answered.

"We have to save them!" Buttercup said in a fury.

"Not yet, we need to prepare before setting off to Him's castle." Blossom said.

"Besides, you need to hold back on your powers to reduce the effects of your demon right?" Bubbles added.

"Right, we will prepare tonight and set off in the morning." Blossom stated with new resolve.

"Fine, I just hope they don't do anything to the people they kidnapped while we rest." Buttercup said in a fit.

"Right, I'll gather the X recover and get our things ready for tomorrow!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"OK, then I'll order something to eat what do you feel like eating?" Blossom asked.

"Oh, I don't know, pizza?" Bubbles quickly answered. "Buttercup how about you, what do you want?" Blossom asked.

"I can't think about food right now! I need to get ready for tomorrow, order whatever!" Buttercup said in a fit.

"What's wrong with her?" Bubbles asked.

"During our fight with the RRB this morning she killed Brick and somehow he came back and wanted revenge. She then lost to him half an hour ago and now she's losing control of her inner demon. I bet she's overwhelmed with mixed emotions about her situation. We should just leave her alone for now." Blossom said.

"It sure was a long tiring day." Bubbles said with a long sigh.

"So what do you say, pizza for dinner?" Blossom asked.

"Yep!" Bubbles exclaimed.

_**To be Continued**_


	7. Buttercups Resolve

_**PPG Bleached: Fade to Black**_

**Ch. VII**

That night, while the girls slept one last time before heading off to HIM's Castle Buttercup was tossing and turning having another ominous dream. She saw herself in the same open grassy field, the wind was blowing hard but the clouds where not moving.

"I'm here again? Just what is this place?" Buttercup then tried to fly but every time she would just fall back down, "I can't fly? What's going on here?"

Buttercup looked around and found the same lone tree that she saw earlier that day, "It's that tree, maybe she's over their again." Buttercup walked across the open field towards the tree hoping that she would find the girl from before. But when she got there she was nowhere to be seen.

"So what do I do now?" Buttercup wondered while jumping up on the tree. Buttercup watched the sunset and thought about what her purpose is. Suddenly Buttercup heard a very faint voice calling out to her, "Huh, did someone call me?"

Then she heard it again, it was coming from above the tree. Buttercup quickly scrambled up and looked over the top of the tree, there she saw the young girl. Buttercup's eyes widened in shock; the girl looked exactly like herself. She was wearing a long black kimono type of cloak with dark green tiger stripes on the bottom of the tattered cape, (Think of Ichigo's Bankai form.) and her hair was a few inches longer than her own.

The young girl called out to her again, but Buttercup could barely hear her. "Who is she? Why can't I hear what she has to say?" suddenly the girl looked down and looked sad, she turned around and walked away from the tree.

Buttercup called out to her, "Wait, don't go! Who are you? Where am I?" But the girl just walked away not listening to what she had to say. Just then a dark shadow came out from under the girl and formed a shadowy creature; it then started walking towards Buttercup. Buttercups eyes grew wide again and she stepped back in fear.

"Hey, how you holding up champ?" Buttercup speechless just stood their and watched it get closer.

"Buttercup, you think you can oppress me? Keep me bottled up inside you, Ha don't make me laugh, you could never hope to keep me inside you, I am to strong for you and you know it, why don't you just give up."

Buttercup finally snapping out of her shock yelled out at it. "N…No! I will never let you take control of me, you won't win I won't give up and I'm not letting you come out!"

The shadowy creature looked at her and grinned, "But Buttercup why won't you let me out? After all, I am you!"

The darkness surrounding the creature slowly receded and a dark twisted version of Buttercup emerged.

"What! Y…you look just like me! But how, why?" Buttercup questioned.

"I am you and you are me, that's all there is to it." The shadowy creature explained.

"What, how could you be me?" Buttercup asked.

"Remember back when you were hit with that demonic energy? You where supposed to turn into me, but for some reason your will kept me from taking over. But now you're weak and no longer of any use to me, I will destroy you!"

The creature formed a dark purple saber in its palm and stabbed Buttercup with it. "Gaah!" Buttercup yelped in pain, the evil of her inner demon started pouring into her and the area around her wound and her eyes started turning black.

"HeHe, you never had a chance of beating me, now your finished Buttercup."

Buttercups vision started to fade, "No…No I can't lose, if I do then….. I wont' let this beat me, I won't, I won't let it! (Buttercup suddenly saw a flash back of Brick, he was grinning and said, "You could do better than this, I want to see your full power!") That's right, I won't lose!"

Buttercup grabbed onto the blade of the saber, her hand starting to bleed from its sharp edge and incredible power. "I won't let you take control, you are apart of me and I accept that now, but I will keep you suppressed and inside me, you won't harm anyone ever again!" Buttercup yelled.

The darkness started receding back into the saber and it slowly turned from purple to green. Her inner demon just smirked as it jumped back with the mostly dark green saber in its hand.

"I guess you don't fully understand yet, oh well I'll be seeing you Buttercup, very soon."

Buttercups inner demon started to fade into a black mist and slowly flew towards the young girl, the darkness turned into her shadow and the girl started walking towards Buttercup again. Buttercup called out to her. "Can you hear me?"

The young girl looked at her and nodded, "Buttercup, can you hear my voice calling out to you?" Buttercup answered back, "Yes! I can here you; you sound just like me too!"

"You mustn't die!" Buttercup's eyes grew wide. "You alone can take control of the evil that resides deep inside you, for that reason you mustn't ever use your powers for evil, you may be overcome by the sheer wickedness that your power comes from. Please, for the sake of the world and for yourself, don't die. You know that power that you released when you killed Brick right?"

(Buttercup remembered Brick nearly getting sliced in half by that attack.) "That power however comes from your demon, it is called "Black Star," and you need to be careful on how you use this power. You know what must be done, you will be strong enough to overcome any obstacle and defeat any foe, I believe in you!"

Buttercup was blinded by an incredibly bright light and suddenly she awoke from her dream, her body covered in sweat she looked at the clock and saw it was 4:30 in the morning. Buttercup looked around and saw her sisters still asleep, Bubbles was holding tightly onto her Octi and mumbling about cookies, Blossom was fast asleep, Buttercup breathed a sigh of relief and she slowly got up so that she wouldn't wake her sisters.

She went to the bathroom to wash her face and get a drink of water. She looked in the mirror after washing her face and saw that the black in her eye had vanished, "Looks like I might be OK," she thought to herself. Buttercup went back to her side of the bed and drifted back into a peaceful sleep for one last time.

**Tomorrow will be the day they head off to the North Pole, will they succeed? Will they fail? Find out in the next chapter of PPG Bleached: Fade to Black**

**End of 1st arc**

_**To Be Continued**_


	8. First fight! Brick Vs Buttercup!

_**PPG Bleached: Fade to Black**_

_**Ch. VIII**_

2nd Arc (North Pole)

Opening song (After Dark) Bleach opening 7

"You guys ready!" Blossom asked as they were walking out the door with their equipment.

"Yeah let's do it!" Buttercup exclaimed, "Leave it to me!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Alright let's go!" Blossom yelled as they all darted out the front door, the girls traveled to the North Pole at break neck speed, streaks of lime green, sky blue, and pink surrounded half of the Earth as they were on their way to find HIM and put a stop to his madness. Each girl was holding their weapons and ready to fight.

"It's starting to snow, we must be near." Bubbles said. The girls continued to fly until they saw a giant white castle in the distance, "Is that HIM's Castle?" Blossom questioned, but before they got any closer to it, someone appeared over the horizon.

"Enemy sighted." Blossom whispered.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Powderpuff girls?" said Brick.

"It's Powerpuff!" Buttercup corrected.

"Whatever, so you are here to stop HIM's evil plan huh?"

"No duh," Blossom answered.

"Well, I don't think that will happen." Butch said.

"And why not?" Blossom asked.

"Because we are going to stop you before you can even step foot in that castle." Brick said pointing at the large white fortress.

"Wait a minute, when did you come back? I thought I killed you." Buttercup asked frowning.

Brick smirked. "Let's just say I made a deal with the devil." He answered.

"Enough! Let's just get this over with!" Blossom yelled. The others agreed and got in their ready positions. Buttercup pulled out her saber, Bubbles took out her wand, and Blossom squeezed the heart charm on her bracelet. Butch and Boomer transformed into their release forms, except for Brick. Then both teams rushed at each other and started fighting. Brick wanted revenge on Buttercup for killing him, so he rushed towards Buttercup and super punched her in the gut which sent her flying far from her sisters and he went after her, her sisters flew after her to help but were stopped by Butch and Boomer.

"You guys again?" Blossom yelled. Bubbles powered up and transformed into her star form and dashed over and super punched and kicked Boomer into a pile of snow, Bubbles made a circle with her wand and shot blue magic at him. Boomer jumped back and dodged it, but Bubbles punched him in the face before he could counter, Boomer spun around super punched Bubbles in the stomach. Bubbles winced in pain; with fire in her eyes she brought dozens of lightning strikes down from the sky. Boomer tried to dodge them, but got struck by a few.

Bubbles got her wand and tossed it into the air. The wand spun in circles causing blue energy to form into a ball and Bubbles grabbed her wand and threw the energy ball at him. Boomer, who had just recovered from the severe electrocution took the hit and crashed into the ground. He got back up and raised his arms up. Ice shot up from the ground. Boomer pointed at Bubbles and the ice shot at Bubbles. She swerved to dodge them but she was hit by two of the ice pillars. Bubbles spun down into the snow.

Boomer flew down to the pile of snow that Bubbles was in. He stared at it, thinking she wouldn't come out, but as soon as he got too close to it, Bubbles flew back up and super punched him in the face. He flew back and landed in the snow.

Butch was throwing punches at Blossom but she was dogging all of them, she then countered with a super kick to the face, Butch went down but regained balance and darted towards her. Bolts of electricity and burst of green and pink energy shot everywhere. Blossom kicked Butch's feet, causing him to lose balance and fall on his face. Blossom tried kicking him while he was on the ground, but Butch rolled out of the way before any harm could be done and shot a ball of dark green energy at Blossom. She quickly turned around and barley dodged the ball of energy, enraged she powered up and launched a super charged ball of dark pink energy at Butch, Butch hesitated to dodge and took a direct hit sending him flying back into a giant pillar of ice.

Back to Brick Vs Buttercup, "You think you can get away with humiliating me like that?" said Brick.

"What are you talking about?" said Buttercup, "After you killed me 'our lord' HIM made me an offer I couldn't refuse. I had to fight my way across the underworld without my super powers just to prove myself worthy of being resurrected. So now I owe him one. To repay him for saving me and giving me new powers we have to end you three losers." said Brick. "Enough talking I don't have time to waste here, lets fight already so I can go help my sisters." said Buttercup. "You sure are eager to die aren't you, don't worry I'll make sure death will be quick."

Brick started powering up and the air around them got incredibly dense, "Lucha, rey resucitado" (Fight, resurrected king) Brick unleashed his full strength and exploded with dark red energy, his hair was dark colored and his eyes were glowing blood red.

"Ha, this is where you meet your end; I want you to come at me with your full strength!" Brick dashed towards Buttercup at lightning speed and threw a powerful super kick at her; she was to slow to react and took the powerful strike to her face. She went flying back and Brick dashed after her. He started powering up a ball of energy in his hand and pointed it at Buttercup, Buttercup recovered and swung her saber at Brick to counter the attack, and Brick degraded the ball and grabbed onto her saber and started powering up another ball of energy in his other hand. Buttercup couldn't counter because Brick had her saber in his other hand. She watched as Brick's hand got closer, she closed her eyes and gulped.

"Boom" a huge explosion roared across the battle ground, Buttercup crashed down hard into the snow. Brick just floated there in the frosty sky looking down at the pile of snow.

"Come on Buttercup you can do better than that." He smirked. Then Buttercup appeared behind him in her valor form and fired a powerful dark green ball of energy at him, he took the hit and flew towards a mountain of ice. He regained his footing and yelled "Finally, I've been waiting for you to fight me at your full strength!"

He charged at her. Buttercup swung her sword at Brick but he was dodging them, Buttercup used a 3 swing combo and a powerful finishing swing, Brick was able to avoid the first two but was hit by the last two "Ehhg, Gahh!" and went down towards the snow. Brick jumped back up and charged at Buttercup, and fired a super fast ball of red energy which hit her dead on.

Buttercup flew back a few dozen yards before regaining her footing, she looked up and saw Brick rushing passed her. He then turned around and stared menacingly at her while he was drifting in the wind next to her. Buttercup powered up and yelled as she swung her saber and unleashed a powerful dark green slash of energy at Brick (It's her Black Star).

Brick watched as the slash of dark energy got closer to him; he smirked and at the last second grabbed it with his bare hand. Buttercup in shock saw Brick holding back her Black Star "how is it possible?" she mumbled to herself. Bricks eyes glowed bright and he broke the slash in two sending the two halves flying passed him with ease. Buttercups eyes grew wide in shock, the very attack that killed him before was easily cut in two with his bare hand.

Brick quickly dashed behind her and attacked her with all of the power he could muster up in a fury of powerful punches and kicks, and sent her flying fast towards the hard snow. Brick then powered up a darkly super powerful ball of dark red of energy. "This is it for you Buttercup! I call this baby a Cero, it's my ultimate attack now DIE!" and he launched it at her.

Buttercup just got up from the snow and saw the Cero flying towards her; she was too weak to move and took a direct hit. The explosion enveloped everything around the impact zone in a deadly fireball of dark energy leaving Buttercup burned and battered in a crater of melted snow when Brick landed next to her.

"You're still alive? Well this should end it!" Brick powered up one more Cero and pointed it at Buttercups face. Buttercup slowly opened her eyes and saw Brick standing over her, Her vision was fading and she couldn't move, "No I can't die, I can't lose to him, I need power, I want to win, I need to win."

Then Bricks movements started to slow down and eventually stopped, it looked like as if time had stopped. "What's happening? Why is he frozen there?" Buttercup asked.

Then she heard a voice say, "I thought I told you not to die."

Buttercup turned her head and saw the girl who looked like her from her dream. She said "You wish for power? I can give you power, but you need to do something first." The girl opened her cloak and Buttercup was surrounded by darkness. She then opened her eyes and saw the windy open field that she was in, in her dream.

"Why am I here?" Buttercup turned and saw that the young girl was gone. "Where is she?" Just then she felt something creeping up behind her, she turned around and jumped away from it. She saw a dark shadow on the ground it slowly grew and turned into a dark figure. It was her inner demon.

"Back so soon?" It asked.

"Where is the young girl?" Buttercup demanded. "I am?" It said. "What do you mean? Where is she?" Buttercup asked. "Just as I said, I'm the girl." "No you're not, you're my demon. Stop wasting my time and tell me where my inner self is!" Buttercup demanded. "You just don't seem to understand. I am your inner self!" Buttercup gasped in shock. "Remember when I turned into a shadow and went back to the girl. That's because her and me are the same, ever since I became a part of you we've been the same. Right now I'm in control, my power has out grown her and now I am the source of your power. But you're too weak as well, I've out grown you, and I'm taking you down!" Buttercups demon formed the dark purple saber in its hand and dashed towards her. Buttercup clenched her hand and realized that she still had her own saber. She released its power and blocked the attack.

Buttercup and her demon continued fighting inside of Buttercups inner world, while they were fighting Buttercups body in the real world started to move on its own. Brick saw Buttercups body gathering dark purple ribbons of energy and her body started turning dark.

"What the?" Brick jumped back and canceled his Cero, Buttercups body slowly got up and started breathing really heavily. Her body was slowly transforming into a dark creature, the air suddenly became incredible dense, Brick stared at her in horror, "What the hell! She looks like one of those demons I fought in the underworld! What's going on here!" Brick studied her and laughed.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! I wasn't expecting that, you really surprised me with this. Looks like I underestimated you; however that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to destroy you!" Brick charged at Buttercup at full force, as she slowly got up her head looked up and stared at Brick. Brick crashed into her and started punching her. Buttercup was glowing dark purple and suddenly she warped behind Brick, he turned around and blocked her attack but was sent flying down towards the snow.

Brick jumped back towards her and unleashed his fury at her. Buttercups body moved around and took pain like as if it wasn't alive, her eyes glowed dark purple and her body was a phantom black. Brick charged at her at full force again trying to find a weakness in her defense. But before he could get close enough she warped behind him and grabbed him by the hair, she pulled him back and swung her saber at him, and Brick completely caught off guard couldn't defend himself from the swing and took a deep slash to the side of his leg. "Gaaaah!" Brick yelled as he dashed back in order to get away from her.

Blood gushed from his deep wound and Brick started panting. "Damn it! What happened just now, she completely took me by surprise. Looks like I have to give it my all this time." Brick put pressure on his wound and slowly started healing it, but before he could do any more Buttercup warped behind him again and swung her saber, Brick dodged out of the way and fired a powerful Cero at her again. Buttercup swung her saber and unleashed a powerful dark purple Black star and destroyed the Cero.

Brick then dashed towards her again and powered up again, but his wound was keeping him from going at his full speed. Buttercup swung her saber at Brick again and again and Brick blocked everyone until Buttercup swung another Black Star at him. Brick knew that it was too powerful for him to block so he quickly jumped out of the way but as he did so Buttercup dashed behind him and swung again. Brick tried blocking but the force of it sent him flying into a giant mountain of ice.

He crashed at full force and looked up at Buttercup, she pointed her hand at him and powered up a ball of dark purple energy and fired it at him. Brick quickly dashed out of the way in order to avoid it. The explosion sent a shock wave across the battlefield and Brick with his wounded leg lost his balance and tumbled down on the snow, still in shock at the sheer power of this new Buttercup he didn't realize that Buttercup warped behind him again and had her saber up over his head. Brick felt her presence and looked back just as Buttercup's saber glowed dark purple ready to fire another Black Star, his eyes grew wide as Buttercup swung her saber down at him at full force.

Back in Buttercups inner world she was furiously fighting her inner demon, during the fight Buttercup suffered a few cuts and burns and her inner demon was barely scratched.

"I need to find an opening, I need to win!" Buttercup started powering up; her demon saw this and did the same. "Buttercup, you don't think that you can beat me like this do you? Did you forget? You get you power from me." Her demon said. They both transformed into a sort of Valor form, Buttercup was in her normal valor form but her demon was radiating dark purple energy. "You see? You could never beat me!" Her demon yelled as it charged at her.

Clashes of dark energy exploded across Buttercups inner world, Buttercup flew back and slid on the ground. She got up and swung her saber, her demon clashed its saber against Buttercups and sparks started flying. Buttercup tried her best to stop the blade from hitting her but her demon was slowly overpowering her. The blade got closer and closer until it broke Buttercups guard and sliced her arm; warm blood slowly slithered down her right arm and covered the hilt of her saber.

Her demon charged at her and swung again, Buttercup did the same. Buttercup was countered and her demon swung down slicing Buttercups shoulder, she fell to her knees and looked at the floor stunned. Her demon picked up its saber again and yelled "It's over!" and swung down.

Buttercup grabbed her saber and quickly thrust it upward. Her demon didn't see it coming in time and was sliced along its torso. Buttercup swung again but she was countered by a massive strike by her demon, Buttercup flew back and quickly recovered, her demon charged at her a swung its saber in a relentless barrage of attacks. Buttercup moved quickly side to side avoiding as many as she could. "What's the matter Buttercup can't keep up?" Her demon boasted.

Buttercup saw an opening and grabbed the hilt of her demons saber, completely caught off guard and surprised her demon stared at her stunned. Buttercup seizing the opportunity quickly lashed forward and stabbed her demon straight through.

She looked at Buttercup with wide eyes, "hmm, I guess you won. Too bad, I was really looking forward to destroying you. I guess I'll let you remain in control of this world, but you better not show your weakness again! (Her demon grabs on to the dark green saber cut deep inside its gut.) Because the moment you do, I will take you down from your high horse and crush your skull!" It said with a large grin on its face. "I guess I will have to show you how to use my power properly as well, so listen well"

Brick jumped out of the way in time to avoid the Black Star but as he flew away Buttercup warped behind him and grabbed him by the hair again. She swung her saber once again but Brick saw it coming this time, he jumped back out of the way just as Buttercups saber cut through his long dark hair. Brick quickly powered up and fired a Cero at Buttercup at point blank range. The explosion sent her flying back several dozen yards but she soon regained balance and warped in front of Brick, Brick saw this coming again and super punched her in the face as hard as he could.

"I could see her every move now, I know I can win!" Buttercup dashed towards Brick and prepared to fire another Black Star, as she launched it Brick dashed Behind her and fired a Cero from behind her, Buttercup swung her saber around and fired the Black Star at Brick. He quickly grabbed on to the front of the Black Star and tried holding it back; he however completely underestimated this attack and was unable to hold it for long.

The darkly powerful attack soon overpowered him and he was blown away by its massive force. Brick crashed into the snow and slowly opened his eyes, "Wha…what just happened, why is she like this? I've fought so many demons but none of them were as strong as her. Why…Why is she so strong!"

Just then Buttercup slammed down hard on Bricks gut, "Guuaaaaaaaa!" Brick yelped in pain as he coughed up blood. Brick looked at Buttercup and saw her form a dark purple ball of energy in her palm. "It seems we switched roles, I won't give up so easily." Brick said.

Buttercups demented body stared down at him emotionlessly and fired. "Guuuaaaaahhh!" Brick yelled as he coughed out more blood, he was barely conscious as he saw Buttercup pull out her saber and point it at his head. "So… you plan…on killing me huh? Well…I won't go down so easily." Brick started powering up a cero and was prepared to blow himself up as well.

Just then Buttercups demented body started twitching and screaming at the top of its lungs. It covered its face and with it arms and slowly started turning bright white, until her body exploded and all the darkness left her body. Buttercup stood tall with a dark green saber and her Valor form glowing dark green, her eyes and body were no longer purple but a darker shade of green. This was her true Valor form. Buttercup looked at Brick "I'm sorry but I can't afford to waste any more time here." And she powered up a dark colored ball of energy and fired it at Brick.

It flew through the air so fast that Brick couldn't react in time and he took a direct hit. Brick jumped back battered and wounded he could barely stand up, "What's this….you turned back to normal! I don't know what's going on but I won't go down so easily!" Brick powered up every last bit of strength he had left and charged at her.

"I'm sorry but…this fight is already over for you Brick." Buttercup said. She put one hand on her eye and gripped tightly on her saber with the other; she started forming dark purple ribbons of energy around her body and exploded with power. Her eyes and her body started glowing dark purple and her saber emitted a darkly powerful dark purple glow.

"I can only show you this for a short amount of time so don't blink." Buttercup picked up her saber and quickly dashed past Brick slashing him through his side as she passed. "Wha…what! I lost! Damn it!" Buttercup slowly started releasing her power and started reverting back to her dark green Valor form as Brick shot out blood from his side and fell to the ground. Brick turned his head and stared at Buttercup, "I'm not done yet, get…back here!"

"Stop, you've lost, if you continue you will die." Buttercup stated.

"I…won…t give….up…." Brick said just before he passed out from blood loss and injuries.

"I'm sorry Brick, I wish I could have helped you, but I couldn't let you drag this fight on any longer." Just then Blossom and Bubbles came back after winning their prospective fights, "Buttercup are you okay?" they asked. They both gasped as they saw Bricks body covered in blood.

"Buttercup did you…" Blossom asked.

"No. He's still alive but barely. Bubbles you should heal him a bit, just enough so he doesn't die." Buttercup stated.

"Right!" Bubbles flew over Bricks side and started healing him.

"Buttercup what happened here?" Blossom asked.

"Nothing important, I'll tell you about it when this is all over." Buttercup answered with a smile.

"Ok, but take this." Blossom handed Buttercup some X recovery.

"Oh thanks" Buttercup said as she drank it. A few minutes passed when Bubbles finished healing Brick.

"It's not enough to recover him, but at least the bleeding stopped and he's stable, so I guess it's all right leaving him here. It sure is cold though." Bubbles said as she took a big stretch.

"All right let's keep going girls." Blossom said as they continued on towards HIM's castle.

_**To be continued**_

Bleach Op.7 After Dark, on YouTube it gets removed a lot so get creative if you want to listen to it.

Buttercup vs Brick battle music:

I like these song(s) and I based Bricks character on Grimmjow from Bleach so I figured it'd be perfect.

watch?v=we_OggHQO7M&feature=slpl


	9. Infiltration, HIM's Numbers

_**PPG Bleached: Fade to Black**_

_**Ch. XI**_

The girls were flying swiftly to HIM's castle, the castle itself was so huge, it had towers with boarded up windows, a large domed roof, and giant pillars of stone shooting up from the base of the castle.

"Are we there yet?" Bubbles complained.

"Almost, I never expected Him to have taken over the entire North Pole." Blossom said.

"What about Santa Claus, and the elves and all the presents!" Bubbles cried out.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out once we take down Him!" Blossom said. The girls continued debating about Santa Clauses whereabouts and didn't realize that they were being followed. The fresh snow was moving underneath them and soon shot up, the girls jumped back "Whoa!" they yelled as the snow flew everywhere.

A giant monster emerged from the snow and towered over them, "Darn! We were so close to the castle too!" Bubbles yelled.

"I am the guardian of this castle, no one without an invitation form lord Him may enter." The monster stated.

"Like we need an invitation from that freak, now move it or lose it!" Buttercup yelled.

"Foolish answer, for your incompetence I will crush you!" The monsters body completely froze over and turned into a giant tower of ice." With my crushing ice body I will eliminate you with one mighty attack. The monster leaped forward and tried smashing the girls; they all dashed away and watched his movements.

The Monster pointed its giant frozen arm at Blossom and fired a barrage of ice needles at her. Blossom watched as they got closer and she quickly started hitting every one of them, bouncing them away from her and keeping herself safe form harm. The monster in response opened his mouth wide and released his gale force ice breath.

Blossom tried blocking it but her body started freezing and turning to ice, "Blossom!" Bubbles cried out as she fired a fire ball at the monster.

"Grrrrraaaaa!" The fire ball blew up in its face and caused massive damage and blew off some of the armoring ice that surrounded his body.

"I knew it, Bubbles his weakness is fire! Give it all you got with fire based attacks. Blossom yelled.

"Got it!" Bubbles powered up a giant fire ball and fired it; the fire ball exploded and blew off some more of his armor of ice. Blossom did the same but before she could fire it the monster fired a barrage of ice needles at her again, Blossom canceled her attack and jumped out of the way, and the monster swung his arm and grabbed her.

Blossom yelled in pain as the monster started squeezing her. Just then Bubbles fired another fire ball and blew off the armor on his arm, then Buttercup jumped in and cut off his arm freeing Blossom from his grasp.

"You OK?" Buttercup asked Blossom.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me." Blossom responded.

"All right lets finish this!" Buttercup yelled. Blossom and Bubbles both fired a barrage of fire balls blowing off the monsters armor, once the monster was completely exposed Buttercup jumped from behind and fired a powerful dark green Black Star blowing off its head. The monster yelled "Impossible!" and it collapsed and died.

"I guess we won, lets keep going." Bubbles said. The girls continued on.

"Finally! We made it to HIM's castle!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Yeah but, where's the door?" Blossom said.

"Oh yeah where is it I wonder?" Bubbles said.

Buttercup a little ticked off said, "I came all this way just to come to a dead end. I DON'T THINK SO!" Buttercup powered up a Powerful Black Star and fired it at the wall blowing a huge hole in it. Her sisters jumped out of the way just in time. "Well would you look at that, a door suddenly opened up for us. Well I guess we should go inside now! Ah ha ha ha ha!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Blossom just looked at her dumbfounded. "Did that just happen?" Bubbles said.

"Yep, she's lost it." Blossom said.

The girls continued on inside Hims castle, "Wow this place is huge the attention to detail the paintings of Him and weird things, everything is so amazing!" Bubbles exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Blossom said as she was shaking Bubbles.

"Were at a cross roads." Buttercup shrugged.

"Theirs five paths and only three of us, we need to decide which path we're going to go, it might be better if we split up from here on though." Blossom said.

"I'm OK with going on my own." Buttercup said.

"I might be alright so I guess I'm fine with leaving too." Bubbles said.

"Are you two sure about this? If we split up we might not be able to help each other if one of us gets in trouble or goes down." Blossom stated.

"Yeah don't worry we'll be fine." Bubbles said with a smile.

"Alright then here's the plan, quickly defeat any opposition and find where their hiding the prisoners, once we do that then we can look for Him and destroy this castle. OK, (Bubbles and Buttercup nodded their heads) Good now let's get going!" Blossom said. The girls chose there own paths and dashed down the long corridor, prepared for battle the girls pressed on ready for anything.

Blossom continued down her path when she heard a really annoying laugh, "Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Looks like you finally made it; I was getting really board of waiting for you!" Blossom looked back and saw someone wearing Gold and black plated cloths and a large shinny tiara.

"Princess!" Blossom yelled.

"That's right 'Tis I Princess here to kick your butt and take over the world! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha! Do you like my new super powers? I bet your sooooo jealous that I have this beautiful outfit and ultra-cool superpowers huh?"

"Not in the least." Blossom replied to her bantering.

"Ha, you're so jealous it's pathetic, I'll mop the floor with you and be on my way to dinner!"

Princess dashed at Blossom as fast as she could preparing to attack, Blossom looked at her and smiled, "you're so slow." Blossom ducked out of the way and super punched Princess in the gut.

Princess yelped in pain flew up and crashed into the ceiling, "You really think that you're on the same level as me? Don't make me laugh I'm a lot stronger then those times we fought each other in Townsville." Blossom powered up and charged at Princess, she was to slow to react and Blossom Super kicked her in the gut. Princess flew back and crashed into the wall.

"Stay down and out of my way" Blossom said as she continued down the long corridor.

Princess slowly got out of the pile of rubble, "Is that it? Ha, In case you didn't know I am one of HIM's super powerful warriors!" Princess started powering up and the gem on her gold tiara started resonating.

"What's that thing shinning on Princess's tiara? Is that were she's getting this power from?" But before Blossom could evaluate the situation any more Princess dashed at her and lashed at her at full force. Blossom jumped back and saw Princess glowing a dark purple.

"This power, it feels similar to Buttercup and Brick's power, but at the same time it's different. It's like it's incomplete, or just on the surface. I can't explain it but I need to stop it at once." Blossom powered up some more and dashed after Princess trying to find a way to stop her."

Bubbles was wondering around the long corridor when she found a giant door with a Giant M with dual swords behind it.

"What's this?" Bubbles opened the door and found a giant laboratory within its walls.

"Wow look at all this lab equipment." Bubbles said as she walked in to explore. Just then the door sealed shut and Bubbles was trapped.

Then Bubbles heard an ominous laugh coming from a large throne, Bubbles gasped."Mojo!"

"Welcome Bubbles I was expecting you for quite some time. However I was hopping to get one of your other sisters but you'll do, I want to do research on your magical abilities and how you are able to use such phenomenal healing spells!" Mojo got up from his throne and showed a large number on his long flowing cape.

"Number 12, your one of HIM's Numbers!" Bubbles yelled.

"Yes I have obtained great knowledge and power thanks to that despicable heathen Him! But In return for working for him I got this incredible lab, this new fond power, and a place in the world I wish to rule! But enough talk, I want to see your powers for myself; my brilliant mind craves knowledge and will dissect you to find out more! For I am bad, I am evil; I am the new and improved Mojo Jojo! HAHAHAHAHA! Now come here Bubbles. If you're good, I might limit my experiments on you to only twice a day until you're all used up! HAHAHAHAHA!" Mojo laughed as he started powering up, the dome over his large brain glowed dark purple and Mojo's body was surrounded by dark ribbons of energy.

Bubbles stared at him in disbelief, "How can Mojo have the same type of powers as Buttercup? I know Him must be responsible for this, we'll make him pay for everything he's done!" Bubbles concentrated her powers and transformed into her Star form.

"Ok Mojo I'll beat you back to your senses then I'll be on my way!" Bubbles and Mojo charged at each other and started fighting.

Buttercup was running down the long corridor when she felt a fluctuation of energy pass through her, "What was that? It felt like Blossom and Bubbles. I hope their alright, I better keep going."

Buttercup came to a wide open room, it was bright but there were no lights in the room. "What the heck? Why is it so bright in here?" Buttercup said.

"It's to keep the darkness out." A strange voice said.

Buttercup at full alert looked around and grabbed her saber, "Who's there, show yourself!" A strange person walked into the room, he was wearing a straight jacket and he had long, ragged black hair.

"Who are you?" Buttercup questioned.

"I am a human, a beast, a shadow; I'm not sure what exactly I am. Him was never clear on what he wanted me to be, he called me a failure. But how could I be a failure? I am what Him wanted me to be, and I did what I was told but Him just tossed me aside like I was trash. Why…Why, Why, Why, Why, Why, Why, WHY! Lord Him I only wanted to please you, so why did you lock me up in that room for so long! I hate you! You're Buttercup, aren't you? Him always talks about you! He thinks that you may be of some use, but I don't see why. I will kill you! And show your head to Him to show I am of use to him still! I'll kill you!"

The person's straight jacket started unwinding and flew off, his face was full scars and stitches, and his body was all bloody, mangled and covered in bandages. His energy was a darkly twisted blue and his bandages came off and reviled a faded number tattooed on his chest.

"Eight! Your Number 8!"

"Yes I am, our Lord Him was kind enough to let me stay as the current Number 8, now I'm going to kill you and show Lord Him what a good job I've done!"

The creature clumsily dashed toward Buttercup and swung its sharp claws at her; Buttercup dodged it then swung her saber and cut off its arm. "Ghaaaaaaaaaaa" It screamed.

Buttercup watched as its mangled body screamed aloud, then the arm started pulsating and it grew back almost instantly.

"What the? Instant regeneration!"

"You'll pay for this!" The creature yelled out. It powered up and dashed out at her again claws sharp and mouth bloody he swung a large burst of dark energy at her again. Buttercup dashed out of the way and unleashed a dark green Black Star at him. It blocked her Black star and broke it in two.

"What was that? A fly could do better." It boasted.

"Is that so? Then I'll just have to spice things up for you!" Buttercup said as she powered up and transformed into her Valor form. When the smoke cleared she was glowing dark green, then she put her hand over her face and griped on to her saber and started powering up again.

"I'll end this quickly then!" Buttercup formed dark purple ribbons of energy around her body and exploded with her dark power. She emitted a dark purple glow and her saber was similar to her demons saber.

"Ready!" Buttercup dashed past him again and sliced his arm off again but as quickly as she cut it off it started growing back. Buttercup charged at him again and sliced him diagonally in half she then sliced him again and again but as soon as she severed his limbs they grew back or reattached.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, I'll never die! Your sword is completely useless against me!" It bragged as it charged at her again with bloody claws.

"Dang, I can't kill him like this," Buttercup said as she swung her saber to parry the attack. "I guess if I can't kill him by cutting him up, then I'll just have to destroy him completely!" Buttercup jumped back and powered up all the strength she could muster up to form a darkly powerful Dark Purple Black Star.

"Now Die!" Buttercup unleashed the power of her demon and completely destroyed the demented Number.

"NO! Lord Him Please Forgive Me!" It cried out as it exploded. When the smoke cleared there was nothing left of him except for his tattered straight jacket. Buttercup slowly reverted back to her normal self. The darkness left and Buttercup started panting in exhaustion.

"I…need to stop using it like that. It knocks the wind out of me and takes a lot of energy just to use it for long periods of time. I better use an X recovery just in case." Buttercup drank the vile of X recovery and continued on the long corridor looking for the anymore monsters that might be lurking in the shadows.

_**To be continued **_


	10. Defeat? Pt1, The Demonic Swordsman

_**PPG Bleached: Fade to Black**_

_**Ch. 10**_

Blossom stands over princess's unconscious body and looks at her pitifully, "I can't believe you did this Princess, this gem." Blossom picked up the dark purple gem off of her tiara. "This gem, it feels so evil. HIM! What exactly were you trying to accomplish?"

Blossom threw the gem on the floor and smashes it, suddenly the gem popped and a dark purple aura emitted off of it and evil energy escaped it until the gem turned to dust.

"I have to keep going; I can't let anything slow me down." Blossom darted down the battered corridor leaving Princess defeated and powerless.

Bubbles giggled as she was examining some of Mojo's lab equipment, "You are such a silly monkey Mojo, You were a tough opponent, but I knew I would win in the end. Still I can't believe you would have stooped so low as to use HIM's evil power to help yourself win. He embedded a dark gem inside your brain, I can't believe how lucky I was when I kicked your brain and popped that gem out of you. You sure are stupid sometimes Mojo." Bubbles said while Mojo lay on the ground unconscious with his helmet oozing brain juice.

"Well I better get going, I'm sure there's still more traps up ahead and I need to find out where the prisoners are located." Bubbles said as she left Mojo's ruined lab, Bubbles took a deep breath and dashed down the long corridor looking for any more enemies to fight.

Buttercup was running down the long corridor when she came to a three way intersection, "Which way do I go? I'll just go right!" Buttercup ran down the long hall way looking ever so vigilant.

"Him, where are you hiding them, where are my friends and family!" Buttercup said as she entered a large mystical room, suddenly the door closed behind her and she was trapped. The room was very unusual; it was completely covered in grass, long bamboo shoots, tall trees, and a mysterious mist hovering over the dewed grass.

"What is this place? I can feel a shallow breeze and there's even a crescent moon out. Just where am I?" Buttercup wondered.

"Glad to see you made it Buttercup," A mysterious voice said. Buttercup grabbed onto her saber and looked around, "Where are you, show yourself!" Buttercup commanded.

"Don't worry I'm right here, right behind you." The mysterious voice said. Buttercup quickly turned around and saw a pale looking samurai, his eyes were glowing dark red, his short black hair was down and covered by an old bandana, he had an old traditional black and white kimono on with two mid-sized Katanas, and marked blatantly on his chest was a mid-sized Number 1.

Buttercup's eyes grew wide, "You're, you're Number 1!" Buttercup said in fear.

"Yes, I am the leader of HIM"s Numbers, Number 1. As such I am also the strongest of all the Numbers, yes, even stronger than our Lord HIM." The Samurai stated.

Buttercup stared at him and started trembling in fear, "Darn, why am I shaking so much, is it because he supposedly stronger than Brick, but I'm stronger now, I shouldn't be too afraid. Even so, I need to finish this quickly; otherwise I might not make it out of here."

"You scared?" He asked. Buttercup's eyes grew wide for a second and she grunted in surprise.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave this place alive, for the sake of Lord HIM and the new future, I will end your pathetic attempt to save the world." The Swordsman quickly drew one blade and charged passed Buttercup. Buttercup was barely able to counter the attack, her saber flew up and she was exposed momentarily. Buttercup quickly turned around and ducked barely missing another swing from the swordsman's blade. She swung her saber and clashed against the swordsman's sword creating sparks on impact.

Both are in a deadlock waiting for each other to make a mistake, Buttercup yelled, "Why are you helping HIM! What did he do too you."

"You don't seem to understand the situation, so I'll tell you now so you don't die without knowing why. In a few years' time there will be a catastrophic event that would endanger the whole plane of existence. I joined up with Him because I knew there was no other choice, without HIM I would have died in the underworld. I owe him my life, so in exchange for saving me I have to help HIM get rid of you three and stop the end of the world. I need to kill Zetta and his followers in order to save the world and the only way to do that is to get rid of you!"

The swordsman broke through Buttercup's guard and sliced her torso straight down. Buttercup yelped in pain and jumped back. "Dang, I need to pay attention, he really got me there." Buttercup felt her warm blood soaking her shirt.

The swordsman dashed apace towards her and swung his sword again, Buttercup quickly blocked it but she was sent flying back from the force of the impact into the thick bamboo thicket.

"Come on; Fight me at your full strength! It's only honorable if I kill you at your full abilities!" The samurai yelled. Buttercup knew she had no other choice but to do so. She stood up tall but still in pain from her fresh wound she flinched in hesitation.

"Come on, Come on, I can do it." She mumbled to herself. She started powering up and transformed into her Valor form, "OK, I need to use it again." Buttercup put one hand over her face and gripped onto her saber with the other. Dark Purple ribbons of energy started forming around her then suddenly she felt a sharp pain all throughout her body and the dark energy shot out of her.

"What the, why are my demon powers rejecting me? Did I use it too much? Did it not recover with the X recovery I drank?" Buttercup tried again and this time she was able to transform.

"Why didn't it work the first time? Wait, my demon told me something about this, now what was it again?"

***FLASH BACK***

Buttercup was in her inner world talking to her inner demon. "So, are you telling me that my demon powers will get stronger when my life is in danger or whenever my own powers increase?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes, the time you can stay transformed varies depending on your current strength level and how much you use it. For example, at first if you use it for a long time you will be exhausted when you revert or you may pass out from the lack of energy. Over time you will be able to use it for loner periods of time without getting too tired and your overall strength will increase."

"Why are you helping me? I thought you wanted to kill me." Buttercup asked.

"Well, if you're going to stay in charge of this world then I might as well tell you how to use my powers correctly so you don't get us both killed. But don't get me wrong, whenever I feel like you're useless again I'll get rid of you."

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Oh, I must've used it to much then; I do feel a bit tired still. At least I was able to use my demon powers again." Buttercup's energy was exploding out of her and the bamboo shoots around her started breaking apart and flying away from her. The swordsman appeared behind her and swung his sword; Buttercup quickly turned around and countered with her saber. Dark energy exploded out of both of them.

"That's a nice little power you've got there, I've heard so much about it, I'd never expected you to have gained control of your demon so quickly!" The swordsman started pouring more and more power into his sword and started pushing Buttercup back. Buttercup started powering up and forced the swordsman into a deadlock. He yelled in a demon like roar and drew his second sword; he swung it horizontally at her. Buttercup jumped up to avoid it then she quickly powered up a Black Star, The Swordsman quickly swung his swords and blocked her Black Star.

Buttercup forced all the strength she had into the attack and broke the Swordsman's guard. He took the full force of Buttercup's Black Star and crashed into the Bamboo thicket. Suddenly he jumped back to his feet and charged back towards her. His Kimono was torn and tattered and he was full of burns and scratches.

"What? Not even my demon's Black Star was enough to defeat him?" Buttercup said as she blocked his attack. He started swinging both swords at her in a barrage of attacks. Buttercup was trying her best to dodge and block as many of his attacks as she could but he was too fast, he broke Buttercups guard several times and sent her flying. Buttercup regained balance and dashed towards him again; she powered up a darkly powerful ball of energy and fired it at the swordsman.

The ball got closer and closer until it was right in front of him, the swordsman smirked and swung his sword sending a slash of energy similar to Buttercups black star destroying the ball of energy. Buttercup dashed behind him and swung her saber catching him off guard and cutting a deep gash into his back.

The demented samurai was sent flying and crashed into a small cliff side. He laid there wounded but slowly he returned to his fighting stance, He powered up as much as he could and warped behind Buttercup and swung a mighty slash at Buttercup's blind side. Buttercup barley avoided the attack but she suffered a large gash to the side of her left arm.

Buttercup flew back and stared sliding on the grass; she looked up and saw the swordsman flying at her with death written in his eyes. Buttercup pointed her saber at him but the swordsman was too strong and sent Buttercup flying back again, blood started seeping out of her wounds and Buttercup's saber was sent flying away from her landing on the edge of the river bank.

The swordsman swung again and sliced Buttercup's chest, she flew back and crashed into the ground. She slowly got up and started panting, the swordsman's eyes were glowing bright red and he spun one sword around in the air then he slammed it into the ground, with his free hand he powered up a powerful ball of energy and fired it at Buttercup.

She jumped out of the way but she was sent flying from the shock wave of it, Buttercup tumbled a bit but she able to recover. The swordsman dashed past her and sliced her shoulder again, Buttercup tried to block but the force of his demonic power sent Buttercup flying back into the river side. Water splashed up and Buttercup laid there on the side of the river bank, her warm blood slowly polluting the fresh water she slowly got up and saw the swordsman looking at her.

"Pick up your sword; let's end this fight, with one last attack." Buttercup turned her head and saw her saber sticking out of the ground; she picked it up and started powering up with what little strength she had left. "All right here I come!" Buttercup yelled.

Both Buttercup and the swordsman charged at each other with all the power they had left. Buttercup poured all her strength into a Black Star and held it in her saber, "This is it, I need to win, I have to win!" Buttercup mumbled.

Both of them slashed passed each other in a cataclysmic clash of power. Buttercup stood passed the swordsman with a stoic expression on her face. The swordsman had a bloody gash on his side and severe burns on his chest with his kimono all torn and tattered; he slowly put his sword back in its sheath and sighed a deep sigh. Buttercup's body trembled and blood shot out from her chest, side and shoulders. She stumbled and slammed her saber into the ground to hold herself up.

"NO, I won't fall!" she cried out when suddenly she felt all the darkness leave her body and she reverted to her normal self. She fell to her knees, "Dang it, my body feels so heavy, and my vision is so blurry. I can't believe I lost!" Buttercup cried out as she fell to the ground leaving her saber stuck into the ground.

"It's all over, you've done very well getting this far, you and your sister even defeated high level monsters and Numbers, but you can feel it now right, your body is at it's limit and your dieing. Theirs nothing more you can do. I don't think I ever gave you my name, I am known as Zaraki, Kenshin Zaraki. It was a pleasure fighting with you." The swordsman said as Buttercup lay on the ground covered in blood and dieing.

"I'm sorry everyone, I failed you." Buttercup whispered as she passed out.

_**To be Continued**_...


	11. To the Rescue, First Night

_**PPG Bleached: Fade to Black**_

_**Ch. XI**_

Blossom was running down the long hall when she heard an immense explosion up ahead. "What was that?" Blossom said as she stopped to evaluate the situation, "Wait that power, it feels like Buttercups, she must be fighting someone really strong, I hope she's Ok." Blossom said as she dashed to where Buttercups fluctuation of energy was coming from.

Suddenly she heard a second and then a third explosion up ahead followed by incredibly dense power coming from the same location. "This power, it's so strong, Buttercup might be in trouble. I better hurry!" Blossom said as she soared down the long hallway. Suddenly the corridor up ahead exploded outward and a large gaping hole opened up, Blossom quickly jumped in and saw a large room full of Bamboo shoots, dewed grass and refreshing cool air.

"What the? This looks like some other world, is it a distortion or something?" She walked in and felt an incredible clash of power just to the right of her, "Buttercup!" Blossom yelled as she ran in the direction of the explosion but as she got closer she felt both of their powers starting to fade, one more rapidly than the other. When Blossom finally made it passed the thick Bamboo forest she saw a lone warrior standing by the river side covered in burns and blood, she then saw on his battered Kimono was the Number 1 Blossom stared at him in fear until she noticed someone lying on the ground near him beaten and covered in blood. "B…B…Buttercup!" Blossom screamed.

She quickly unleashed all the strength she had and transformed into her Black Rose form. "You, what have you done to Buttercup!" Blossom yelled in anger as she sent a frosty blast of ice energy in his direction. The samurai jumped out of the way and slid on the snow covered ground. "Hmm, looks like I smoked out the second one as well, you won't escape here alive either." Zaraki said as he drew his sword and charged at Blossom, his overall strength rapidly increasing and the darkness around him started resonating with Blossoms ice powers.

A powerful clash of power ensued the battlefield and the swordsman flew back covered in ice; he broke free from his icy prison and dashed back towards her. Blossom started forming ice crystals around herself and her eyes had an icy glow to them. "I know now my forms true power, its ice, I am ice based and I will freeze everything in my path!" Blossom yelled as she flew towards the swordsman and clashed against him in an icy fury.

The swordsman still badly wounded from his fight with Buttercup wasn't able to do much against Blossom's new found power. Blossom soared at him with hatred in her eyes, the swordsman quickly drew his sword and slashed passed Blossom, she quickly countered and formed ice pillars to block the slash but the force of it sent her flying back a bit but she quickly recovered mid air. Blossom still enraged over Buttercup's defeat gathered an immense amount of energy around herself yelled "Frost Bite" and sent shock waves of freezing ice energy that instantly imprisoned everything around her in towering ice crystals.

The swordsman turned his sword and blocked her frosty attack, the force of her power forced Zaraki into a dead lock, suddenly Blossom appeared behind him and super kicked his lower back, he flew a few dozen yards but he was unable to recover on the slippery ground. He noticed that the spot Blossom kicked him on was slowly turning to ice, he got his sword and tried breaking the ice crystals but they where growing fast.

Blossom dashed behind him with Buttercup's saber and stabbed him straight through, the dark green saber that was Buttercup's had warped and turned a frosty blue in response to Blossom's power. Blossom then turned the saber while still inside him and slashed the swordsman's side straight outward. Blood slowly seeped out of the Swordsman's mouth as he fell to his knees and blood gushed from his side.

"Damn, she got me." Zaraki mumbled. He started powering up his full strength causing the whole area to rumble with his demonic ferocity. He spun his sword around and slammed it into the ground "Reap, la muerte daga!" (Reap, death dagger) but before he could fully release his power, Blossom unleashed all her strength and fired a dense ball of ice energy at him completely imprisoned Zariaki in a towering star of ice crystals. Blossom then gathered all the energy she had remaining in her hand and formed a fierce fire ball; she then fired it at the Swordsman's frozen body and destroyed him and his icy tomb. A huge explosion echoed across the field with gale force winds and bits and pieces of ice fell from the sky like snow.

Blossom started calming down and relaxing her tense body when she felt a sharp pain shoot up her arm, "Ow, I didn't realize that he cut my arm, at least I got him. Wait, Buttercup!" Blossom said as she ran to Buttercup's side. "Buttercup, Buttercup no please, don't DIE!" Blossom cried out as she started using what little healing power she had. "I know my healing magic isn't anything compared to Bubbles' but I have to try." Blossom said as she concentrated all her power into healing Buttercup's wounds. "I can still here a very faint pulse and her breathing is very shallow but it's there, she's still alive!" Blossom started crying tears of joy knowing that Buttercup was still alive. "Come on, you have to hang in there, you're stronger than this, you can make it Buttercup! I just know you can!"

Blossom stayed in the room trying to revive Buttercup as best as she could while on the other side of the castle, Bubbles found another room at the end of the long hall way. Bubbles walked inside and felt a disturbing fluctuation of energy "This power, it feels so wicked. What kind of heartless person does this belong to?" Bubbles saw the dark room change shape and theme, "What the, is this some sort of distortion." Bubbles heard the door close shut behind her and the room sealed itself off, the entire room turned into some sort of dungeon with numerous blood covered torture devices laying around on the stone floor.

"Welcome my dear." A demented female voice said.

Bubbles turned and saw a pale looking woman with long jet black hair, sharp nails, a bloody dress, a large snake like body and a large mouth with lots of teeth. "My dear, what are doing here, can't you see that I just finished eating." She started giggling "You must be my desert; I hope you're as strong as my last meal, former Number 12."

"What? You just finished eating Number 12! Does that mean you…you ate…" Bubbles stuttered as she remembered that Mojo was Number 12.

"Yes, I had Icarus for dinner." She said as she picked up pieces of large feathers off the ground. "Oh did you mean that stupid monkey the current Number 12. Oh honey, please don't make me laugh. I won't eat anyone unless Lord Him tells me too. However, he did mention that I could indulge myself with a small brat that carelessly broke into our marvelous fortress." The snake lady said with a sinister smile then with out warning she quickly slithered towards Bubbles and tried trapping her in her scaly tail, Bubbles jumped out of the way and saw her coiling up ready to charge again.

Bubbles asked "What is your rank, are you a Number!"

"No I'm a former Number, Number 7 is what my rank was. Unfortunately I wasn't able to uphold to HIM's expectations and I was stripped of my rank but that doesn't mean I'm any weaker than the current Number 7!" She quickly lashed at Bubbles and tried biting her with her razor sharp teeth, Bubbles jumped out of the way and powered up her magic but she was suddenly caught off guard by a quick swing from the woman's tail. Bubbles slammed into the wall and cracked the stone pillars that surround them.

Bubbles quickly recovered and dodged another swing from her, Bubbles swiftly transformed into her star form and rapidly dashed towards the demented snake fiend. Bubbles unleashed a barrage of super kicks, punches and magic spells at the snake woman temporarily knocking her out. The snake woman slowly got up and started rattling her tail, she then fell to her belly and started crawling apace towards Bubbles.

Bubbles quickly used a powerful ice spell and instantly froze her in an icy prism. The ice started to crack as the snake woman was trying to escape; Bubbles gathered different elemental magic together and spun it into one giant ball light of energy. Bubbles closed her eyes and concentrated her strength and fired the holy light at the snake woman just as she broke free, a large explosion enveloped the small room as giant chunks of warm flesh started falling down from the blast area. "Eww, gross!" Bubbles said as she tried to avoid the mess. Suddenly the wall opened up and a new path unearthed itself to her. "Looks like this is my way out, I wonder how Blossom and Buttercup are doing?" Bubbles said as she continued down the narrow corridor.

Blossom was still healing Buttercup, about two hours have passed sense she started healing her and Buttercup's condition is slowly improving. "Buttercup, you've suffered so much. I can't believe this happened to you, your wounds took so long to heal, it felt like your demon powers were trying to keep me from reviving but at least your bleeding stopped and you're doing better now." Blossom was near exhaustion so she drank an X recover and continued the tedious task of healing Buttercup, "I only have three left, I better save one for Buttercup once she's recovered."

**Three hours later**

"It's must be getting late outside." Bubbles said. "Some of the rooms have a sun or a moon or some other weird thing that can't tell what time it is exactly. This is the weirdest castle I've ever seen. I should rest a bit somewhere safe." Bubbles found a nice hiding spot in between hall ways; it was storage room of sorts." This is good enough." Bubbles examined the room carefully then she cautiously got comfortable and went to sleep.

Blossom just finished healing Buttercups wounds so she laid down on the soft grass to rest for a bit, "It's so peaceful here, the crescent moon, the cool night air, and the sound of the river rushing by, maybe a short nap would be alright." Blossom said as she dozed off into a deep slumber.

_**To Be Continued**_


	12. Defeat? Pt2, The Magical Illusion

_**PPG Bleached: Fade to Black**_

Blossom awoke six hours later and heard a rustling in the trees, Blossom quickly got up and checked on Buttercup. "She's still asleep, but at least she looks a lot better than earlier." Blossom scanned the surrounding area heard a menacing growl in the bamboo, "Something's here, it's very close." Blossom picked up Buttercup's saber and watched the tranquil environment very carefully. "Where are you?"

Suddenly a demented monster with fiery red eyes jumped out of the thick bamboo. "Dong, ding, Death, Night! Are you a Powerpuff Girl? I hope you are because me is going to eat your soul!" The giant demented monster opened up its large mouth and another mouth opened up inside his mouth. Blossom's eyes grew wide in fear and jumped back, the monster grew a long tail and grabbed Blossoms arm, he then started reeling Blossom in as he opened his mouth wide to eat her, Blossom swung Buttercup's saber and cut off his tail. The monster roared and grew two large horns and started powering up a powerful dark red ball of energy, Blossom saw that Buttercup was in the line of fire so she dashed over to cover her, the monster fired the ball at Blossom and his horns receded back into his head.

Blossom swung Buttercups saber and parried the ball of dark energy, she then pushed harder and sent the ball flying back at the monster. The monster grabbed it with its hands and tried holding it back but Blossom dashed behind him and fired a powerful ball of ice energy at him. He froze and blew up at the same time sending pieces of him flying in every direction. Blossom watched as his pieces suddenly burst into flames. She then saw a faded Number 9 on one of his chunks. "Wait a minute, wasn't Boomer Number 9? Why did he also have a Number 9 on his body?" Blossom saw Buttercup slowly open her eyes and pick up her head, "Buttercup your awake!" Blossom exclaimed.

"What happened?" Buttercup said while scratching her head, "Wait, the Samurai! Where did he go?" Buttercup questioned. "Relax you still haven't completely healed yet." Blossom stressed. "When I got here you had just lost to him and I quickly jumped in and finished him off. So you don't have to worry about him anymore, although, he was Number 1 right?"

"Yeah" Buttercup answered. "He was so strong, even with my demon powers I still couldn't beat him."

"What demon powers?" Blossom asked.

"Oh yeah I didn't tell you right, well let's just say I finally gained control of my inner demon." Buttercup answered.

Blossom hugged Buttercup tightly. "I don't want you to suffer anymore Buttercup, you're not alone in this, and if you ever need help with anything you know you can come to us! Me, Bubbles, Professor, Ms. Keane anybody but I just don't want to see you like that monster again. You're not you anymore when you turn into that monster!" Blossom cried out as tears started falling down from her cheeks.

Blossom and Buttercup were together in the room still while Bubbles was just starting to wake up. Bubbles stretched and yawned at great big yawn, "Boy how long have I been asleep?" Bubbles heard her stomach growl loudly, "Oh my, It must be time for Breakfast." Bubbles said with a giggle, suddenly she heard a door slam followed by the sound of something large and heavy dragging. Bubbles eyes grew wide as the door handle started turning, her heart started pounding fast and her hands started shaking. Suddenly when the door opened a cute little rabbit came hopping in, "Aww what a cute little bunny!" Bubbles said as she jumped next to it.

The Bunny stared at her and it started screaming, its eyes grew wide, it started growing sharp claws, a man like body, and rabid sharp teeth, Bubbles fell back and stared at it in disbelief. "What a horrible monster, how dare you make fun of my love of small cute animals!" Bubbles pulled out her wand and pointed it at the Bunny monster. "Now die!" Bubbles fired a powerful beam of dark blue energy straight through the monster and blew a large hole through it. The monster yelped in pain and exploded.

"What a shame, I would've taken him home too, oh well I better get out here before anymore monster show up." Bubbles slowly left the room, Bubbles ran down the hall way when she saw everything start spinning and warping. "What in the world, is this another distortion?" The room changed into something straight out of Dr. Seuss, their were fish flying in the sky, a milk carton floating in the air pouring orange juice into a tube of marshmallows and other blatantly weird things. Bubbles grew a big smile on her face and jumped up in the air with glee and started playing with the various toys lying on the ground. She saw slices of pizza swimming around with tacos and cookies inside a giant pool of lemonade and a majestic Unicorn frolicking in a field of ripe hearts and sunshine with a rainbow overhead. "I'm in heaven!" Bubbles said with tears in her eyes as she saw a giant cloud pillow floating next to her, "I don't see any reason why I should leave here! All I need is right here!" Bubbles said as she started eating some animal crackers that were dancing on top of a mushroom shaped cake.

"That's right Bubbles, all you need is right here." A stoic voice said. Bubbles turned and saw a shady looking skinny guy with a black cloak and a dark hood over his head.

"Who are you?" Bubbles asked "I am only a friend, do you like this magical world?" He asked.

"Yes I do I really love it!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Good, I am very glad to here that, I assume you don't want to leave here right? You love it here don't?" The stoic man asked.

"I do but I need to be going, I have something I need to do."

"But don't you want to stay here?"

"No I can't waste any more time here." Bubbles said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." The man said as the fantasy world cracked and shattered. Bubbles eyes grew wide as she looked at the empty darkness that surrounded her. "Where am I, how can he destroy the environment like this?"

"I'm a master of deception, illusion, distortion and senses jamming." He formed a large axe and threw it at her; Bubbles quickly jumped out of the way and laughed, "You can't hit me with something that slow!"

Suddenly she felt a very sharp pain coming from her stomach, she looked down and saw the axe stuck deep inside her, she fell too her knees and collapsed. "But just because something happens to you doesn't mean it really happened." Bubbles was standing up shaking, "What the heck, I could've sworn he got me with that axe, he jammed my senses and I felt like I was going to die. This guy, just what is he."

"You might be wondering what I am right," he asked. "Well I'm one of HIM's Numbers; Number 5, my name is Kadabra. I have a twin sister too but I don't think you'll live long enough to meet her. Also, if you didn't already know, Numbers ranked 1-5 are known as the Elite, we are the elite because we all have achieved our second forms. Meaning if you can't do much damage to me in this form, then you have no chance of defeating me in my resurrection form!" The cloaked man put one arm inside his cloak and revealed a large spiked axe. He then yelled out at the top of his lungs, "Revuelo, la hipnosis!" (Stir, Hypnosis) He exploded with dark power and sent shock waves of dark power echoing across the distorted black room.

Bubbles stared at him in complete shock, her eyes were wide and her legs were trembling in fear. Kadabra's body completely transformed, he had a large axe with some sort of electronic blade on it, his face was pale and fat like a Boar, he had a pointed wizards hat with skulls and stars on it and his cloaked body had transformed into the body of a beast with large muscles, sharp nails, a lions tail and torn stitches on his tattered body. "This is the power of an Elite Number! You should know that the power deference between me Number 5 and Number 6 is enormous, just because you defeated a Number above my own doesn't mean that you can stand a chance against the Elite!"

The beast charged at Bubbles at full speed completely catching her off guard, Bubbles flew back several dozen yards then she charged at him and fired a ball of fire energy at him striking him dead on. "Yes got him." Bubbles said with a smirk, but then she realized that he was really behind her, she quickly looked back and barely dodged a mighty swing from his axe but he swung his fist and punched Bubbles into a wall. Bubbles got back up charged at him with fire in her eyes, she tried super punching him but as soon as she did his figure disappeared and he countered from behind her again.

Bubbles brought down lighting from the sky and tried hitting him with one; the bolts soon found their mark and electrocuted the beast. Bubbles swiftly dashed up to him and gave him a powerful Super punch to the face sending him flying back. He quickly recovered and pointed his hand toward the sky and completely transformed the room into Townsville. "What the, why are we back in Townsville? Wait, this is all an illusion, it's not real." Bubbles remembered. Kadabra lunged forward and grabbed Bubbles and started squeezing, Bubbles screamed in pain as the beast started slamming her into the street over and over again, he then threw her into a building and started gathering energy in his palm, just then several other copies of him started appearing and forming energy in their palms too. They all fired at the same time and destroyed the building, Bubbles was able to escape in time but she was surrounded by clones of Kadabra. Bubbles gulped and they all attacked her at the same time punching, kicking and head butting her dozens of times. Bubbles went down and crashed into a billboard.

Bubbles eyes opened and she was filled with rage, Bubbles powered up and exploded with her power transforming into her Star form. Her power sent shock waves across the city and unleashed a barrage of ice pillars, lightning strikes, and fire balls in every direction. Kadabra and his clones all exploded from the attacks, the distorted Townsville warped and transformed into the outside of the castle. "This is where we fought the RRB."

Kadabra swung his axe down at Bubbles but she quickly blocked with her wand, she noticed that the force of the attack made a small crack on her wand and just then he vanished and he appeared behind her again, Bubbles fired a fire ball at him but it just went straight through and he disappeared again. Just then she felt a sharp pain on her back, he had just swung again from behind her and slashed her back. Bubbles enraged yelled out in anger,

"It's time again, I must be HARD CORE!" Bubbles jumped up in the air and surrounded herself in a ball of fire and electricity and unleashed a barrage of lighting attacks at him again. The lighting found their mark again and fried the beast. Bubbles gathered all her power in her wand and unleashed Armageddon on him. An explosive force of her elemental power completely destroyed everything in its path. When the smoke from the explosion cleared Bubbles saw the Number lying on the cold snow dead.

Bubbles started cooling off and let her guard down, "I guess I won huh. I can finally take a break." Just then she felt something sharp stab her in the back, she looked back with wide frightened eyes and saw the beast standing behind her with his axe dug deep inside her back. Kadabra yanked it out of her and blood started gushing out of her large wound.

Bubbles fell to the soft snow covering the pure white with red and she started heavily panting, her breath visible in the cold air. "No, it can't end like this." She uttered.

"Looks like you lost, I was very impressed at how strong your magic abilities were they might even rival my sister's magic. But you were unfortunate in fighting me instead. The beast picked up the axe once more, "Good bye Powerpuff Girl." He said as he swung his evil axe down.

_**To be continued.**_

_**When Bubbles Fights Kadabra in Townsville to end of chapter music.**_

**Bleach soundtrack - Torn Apart **

watch?v=N8uQBOrEv6g&list=PLA4E219B55ABF05FA


	13. Bubbles's Resolve, The Elite Numbers!

_**PPG Bleached: Fade to Black**_

_**Ch. XIII**_

Blossom and Buttercup were running down a long corridor looking for the hostages that Him had locked away, "Where are they?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know, they have to be somewhere around here. This castle is so big we might get lost if we're not careful." Blossom replied.

"I wonder if Bubbles is alright, I haven't heard from her since we spit up yesterday." Buttercup said.

"I know she's alright, she's stronger than you think." Blossom answered.

"I hope your right." Buttercup said. Suddenly the girls felt enormous serge's of dark power and a large door opened up inside of a large wall in front of them. "What is this?" Blossom wondered.

Both girls opened the door and cautiously walked in. Slam. The door shut behind them. "Looks like I hit the jackpot!" A bitter female voice said. The girls looked up and saw a middle aged woman with long haggard red and black hair, a pointed witch's hat, slender body with a tight vest and a white devious expression on her face. "Who are you!" Blossom demanded.

"My name is Abra, I also have a twin Brother but I don't think you'll live long enough to meet him."

"Move it lady we don't have time to waste here!" Buttercup yelled.

"Foolish child, I am one of HIM's elite, Number 4, that means I am the fourth strongest Number next to my Brother Kadabra who is Number 5 and Brick, who is Number 3." You don't stand a chance against me!" Abra formed a broom in her hand and she quickly flew over to Blossom and Buttercup.

"Two against one, we can beat her!" Blossom mumbled just as she flew out of the way. Abra started forming bolts of lightning around the room and fireballs in her hand, "Tiger's strike!" She fired a relentless barrage of lightning and fire strikes at the girls, Blossom swerved side to side in the air to avoid the attacks but she wasn't quick enough taking a large amount of damage and burns throughout her body. Blossom cried out in pain as she fell to the ground with a dark smoke trail following her.

Buttercup quickly caught her and set her down on the ground, "Blossom are you all right?" Buttercup asked.

"Look out Buttercup!" Blossom yelled. The witch's hat grew and lashed out grabbing Buttercup's leg and tossing her up in the air while Abra fired another barrage of fire balls at her mid-air. Blossom jumped up and released her power completely negating Abra's attack, Buttercup regained balance mid-air and saw Blossom glowing dark pink with ice crystals floating all around her. "Blossom, have you learned a new ability?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, sort of." Blossom said. Abra laughed at her, "So, you're going to take me on with ice power? Ha, did you forget that I am a Master of all elemental attacks! I will simply use only Fire based attacks and wipe the floor with you…" Abra stopped mid sentence in response to seeing Buttercup Transform into her Valor form. "And if you attack Blossom then I'll destroy you with the Power of my demon!" Buttercup put one hand on her left eye and started gathering Purple Black ribbons of energy around her body, they spun around her body until Buttercup fully transformed with her dark power, "What the? For some reason, my body feels heavy and my power has gotten allot darker and stronger. What does this mean?" Buttercup wondered.

"You really think that you two brats can defeat me! Don't you dare mock me! If you want to see power, then I'll show you my resurrection form! "Marca de la bruja" (Witch's mark), Abra exploded with her dark power and revealed an abominable wench, she had a long flowing cape with two long horns on her head, pale gray skin, a long pointed devils tail, a gothic dress, her hair color changed from red and black to dark purple and white, she had sharp black nails, a red mark under her eyes that looked like she was crying blood and an old tattered witch's hat. "You have no chance of beating me you little brats, now show me what you got!" The girls dashed towards Abra and Abra launched a barrage of fire balls at the girls.

Bubbles was on the cold snow bleeding out, "Good bye Powerpuff girl." Kadabra said. "No it can't end like this, I have to get up, I need to fight, but my body won't move, Professor, Ms. Keane, I'm sorry." Bubbles mumbled. The beast swung down his axe and a powerful explosion shot snow up around them, within that was a bright streak of warm blood shooting up. Kadabra backed away with a large gash on his chest, "Damn, what the hell did you do girl!" Kadabra yelled.

Bubbles slowly got up, white energy started pouring out of her and her deep wound stop bleeding, Bubbles looked up at the beast with her eyes glowing pure white and blue. "First Incantation, five star prison," Five pillars manifested themselves above Kadabra and they came crashing down on top of him smashing him to the snow, "second Incantation, century's Gail!" A barrage of tree's formed above the pillars and crashed down on top of him. "Third Incantation, Gah Ani Zot!" Dark clouds formed around the Pillars and giant claws came up and grabbed onto the pillars. "Fourth Incantation, Truth's light!" A barrage of lightning bolts came down from the heavens and imprisoned Kadabra. "Final Incantation, Three saint's Judgment, Five Star death penalty!" A large five pointed star appeared around the pillars and everything within its borders exploded in a tremendous explosion of elemental strikes.

"It's not over yet, Bubbles started glowing bright white with baby blue ribbons of energy circling around her feet, Bubbles yelled at the top of her lungs "I won't lose!" Suddenly her entire body lit bright white and her overall strength increased exponentially, when the smoke cleared Kadabra was covered in burns and blood. "What the hell, this power, where is all of this power coming from!" Kadabra said.

Bubbles completely transformed into something new, her cloths and overall appearance changed. She had a short white and blue jacket, (like Sora's from Kingdom Hearts II) her blue sparkles changed to white orbs of pure energy, she had a white skirt with blue and black stripes on the edges, a white and blue witch's hat with stars, moons and a skull with pink hearts on it. "This power, it must be my…"

"Well looks like you were just holding back, well I'll teach you to mock me!" Kadabra dashed at Bubbles at full force and tried grabbing her, Bubbles completely disappeared from his sight and suddenly appeared behind him, she swung her fist at him and gave a super electrified super punch to the face sending him flying far into a giant pillar of ice. Bubbles suddenly appeared in front of him and fired a fire ball at him, he appeared behind her and swung his axe, Bubbles fired a lighting strike at him but it just went passed him. "Another illusion!" Suddenly he appeared in front of Bubbles and swung his axe, but instead of dodging she turned around and fired a dark blue beam of energy behind her, shooting right through Kadabra who was trying to trick her by attack from behind again. Blood shot out of his large wound and Bubbles dashed behind him flying faster than any jet or space craft ever built. She gathered energy in her hand and pointed it behind her and fired. Kadabra appeared behind her again and took another critical hit to the gut blowing another large hole through his body.

"Damn it!" Kadabra fell to his knee's and started coughing out blood. "How could you see through my illusion?"

"It was easy after I figured out your fighting style, you only attack from behind leading me on that your going to attack from the front. "Damn, I was foolish to think that, Lord HIM, please…forgive me." Kadabra fell to the cold snow and passed away. The entire room started flickering and shattered back to the hallway that she was running through a little while ago. "I'm sorry Kadabra, but I can't let emotions get the best of me, otherwise I won't be able to see my family again." Bubbles darted off down the long corridor continuing her journey.

Blossom avoids a fire just in time but she didn't see a large boulder hurdling towards her, Buttercup jumped in front of it and sliced it in half saving Blossom from a painful attack. "Thanks Buttercup."

"Focus Blossom, don't let your guard down." Buttercup replied. Just then Abra appeared behind them and fired lighting strikes at the girls, Blossom and Buttercup dashed away just in time but Abra swiftly appeared behind them and swung her leg at Buttercup. Buttercup swung her saber and blocked the kick and at the same time cutting deep into Abra's leg. "Gaaahhhhh!" Abra screamed, as she unleashed a barrage of lightning strikes and fireballs all across the room blowing huge chunks out of the stone pillars holding the room together. The room started rumbling and pieces of stone started falling from the ceiling.

Blossom dashed behind Abra and kicked her high in the air and Buttercup dashed on top of her and swung her saber slashing Abra mid- torso and sending her crashing down to the ground causing a shock wave to vibrate the weakened pillars and the walls to collapse. "This room is going to collapse, we need to get out of here!" Blossom told Buttercup. They both flew up and blew a large hole through the ceiling escaping just as the room collapsed on itself.

"What are we doing outside? I thought this castle was bigger than one story" Said Blossom. "But I haven't seen any stairs going up." Buttercup said. Just then Abra jumped out of the rubble and screamed at the top of her lungs she powered up all the strength she had left and charged at the girls unleashing a barrage of elemental attacks at the girls, Blossom and Buttercup tried the best they could to avoid a direct hit but they were to slow and took massive damage, both girls fell down to the roof of the castle with a black smoke trail following them.

The girls crashed into the snow covered roof of the castle and Blossom fell threw and crashed into a separate room, Abra formed red energy in her hand (similar to Brick's Cero) and fired it at Blossom just as she was getting back up, Blossom jumped out of the way but the shock wave sent her flying back into the other side of the room and large boulders fell from the surrounding room and sealed Blossom inside. "I need to get back Buttercup as soon as I can!" Blossom said as she broke through a wall and tried getting back outside.

Buttercup just got up when she saw Abra powering up another red ball of energy. Buttercup dashed out of the way but was caught off guard by a swift punch to the face from Abra, as Buttercup was flying back she did a back flip and started sliding mid-air to slowed down but Abra formed an incantation and trapped Buttercup in a cross shaped beam of light energy and started yelling out spells.

Buttercup tried breaking free but Abra finished her incantation first. "Last stand, Satan's fiery weal, Death's Judgment!" A large arrow appeared and darted at Buttercup, she powered up as much as she could and broke free and ducked just as the arrow passed through the cross and exploded in a fiery rumble of dark power. Buttercup was glowing dark purple and her breathing turned heavy, "I will destroy you!" Buttercup yelled as the air became increasingly dense, she charged at her at full speed unleashing a barrage of attacks slicing her several times and unleashing a darkly powerful Black Star at her.

Abra reached out and grabbed onto the black star and tried her best to hold it back but Buttercup kept pouring her dark power into it making stronger than any previous Black Star she ever released. "Impossible!" Abra yelled as she was consumed by Buttercups power and exploded in a massive explosion equivalent to a 3000 pound bomb. Buttercup flew down after the smoke from the explosion cleared and stood in the pure white snow, she reverted to her normal form (Not Valor) and started panting heavily, her breath visible from the cold air that surrounds her.

"My demon power has gotten a lot stronger, I seem to have even extended the duration of time that I can use it and how much as well. Was it because of Zaraki? I almost died there, if it wasn't for Blossom…No I can't let these things get to me, I have a mission to do still." Buttercup said as she drank her last X recover and flew up to the roof of the castle, she looked around and punched a large hole in the roof so she could get back in. "All right here I go!" Buttercup flew inside and found a large door that looked ever so menacing, "This might be it, HIM's lair. OK HIM here I come!" Buttercup yelled as she kicked open the door and ran inside."

_**To be Continued**_


	14. Final Boss battle, The Fallen Angel

PPG Bleached: Fade to Black

Ch. XIV

Blossom was running down a long corridor when she found a large door at the end of the hall way. "Another door, alright let's go!" Blossom said. As she opened the door she felt a strong gust of wind escape and knock her back a bit. "Whoa, what a strong gust of wind, where is this?" Blossom said as she examined a weird looking park area with lots of Oak trees and street lights everywhere and the smell of freshly cut grass lurking in the air. "This place, it looks like one of the big parks in Townsville. What in the world is going on?" Blossom said while wondering around the windy park with the Oak leaves flying around in the high breeze.

"You like it?" A mysterious voice said. Blossom turned her attention to a lone tree standing in the middle of the park.

"Who are you?" Blossom asked. It was a young girl at about the same age as Blossom, she had a long dark purple cloak on which flowed effortlessly in the breeze, her face was hidden within and she seemed like she had no intention of engaging in a long conversation. "You are Blossom, aren't you?" The young girl asked her voice was sweet with a sinister yet rather stoic demeanor.

"Yes I am and you are?" Blossom replied. The young girl twitched in hesitation, "In that case, I must eliminate you." The young girl pulled out a mid-sized katana and brandished it to Blossom. "This is where you meet your end!" The cloaked girl dashed towards Blossom and swung her sword hoping to end the fight as quickly as possible. Blossom jumped away and she dashed back at the young girl and quickly super punched her in the face while she was caught off guard. The hood of the cloak unraveled and revealed the face of the masked warrior. She quickly covered her face with her hand and started shaking.

"I…I didn't want this to happen." She said as she turned and looked at Blossom, she had large purple eyes and her brown hair was pulled back into a mid-sized pony tail. Blossom gasped in shock. "Bu….Bunny! Is that you!" She nodded her head in despair.

"What are you doing here? I thought you…" Blossom hesitated. "I was brought back, by Lord HIM. He said he found my soul, and he was able to make me a new body and gave me a second chance at life. But….I never wanted to fight you like this, when I was resurrected my memories were wiped clean and I was a mindless puppet devoted to serving Lord HIM. But recently my memories started returning to me, little by little until I remembered everything. I dreaded the moment that I would have to fight one of you, I just wanted to hide from it all."

"But Bunny, why don't you just come with us, I'm sure Professor would be thrilled to find out your alive and…."

"No, I can't, Lord HIM will come for me, no matter were I am."

"It's ok, we'll defeat HIM and keep him from bothering you again." Blossom said as she started walking closer to Bunny letting her guard down. Suddenly a rift opened up and a dark twisted voice echoed from the inside of it.

"Bunny, my dear little Bunny. It's time for you to SUBMIT TO ME!" The voice said as demonic energy was shot out of it striking Bunny center mass and causing her to lose control of her power. "You got your memories back? Well THIS SHOULD FIX THAT!"

"Wait that voice, is that HIM!" The mysterious voice laughed from inside the rift as it slowly closed up. "Wait HIM!" Blossom said as she was about to fly after him.

"Blossom, can you do me a favor and just die." Bunny said. Blossom looked back and saw Bunny's eyes glowing dark purple and her power growing explanatory, her cloak was flying wildly with the flow of her power revealing a small Number 2 marked on her right arm. Blossom gasped, "Wha…What has HIM done to you!" Blossom mumbled.

"It's time for you to die! She drew her sword and put one hand on the base of the blade. llorar, ángel caido! (Cry, Fallen angel) Bunny Transformed with tremendous power, the air was increasingly getting dense and the leaves on the trees were blowing away ever so carelessly.

Blossom stared in complete shock, "Bunny, you were alive this whole time and all that time you were under HIM's complete control. Bunny, I will set you free! I don't want you to suffer anymore!" Blossom Yelled as she transformed into her Black Rose form. Once the smoke subsided and the wind died down Bunny stood in the middle of the park, her eyes glowing dark purple and her body was emitting a blackish purple aura. Her cloak was all tattered and flowing with the wind, she had her hair down with a yellow ribbon twirled around in it and her katana transformed into a black Naginata with blue and purple skulls designed on it. "Ready Blossom?" Bunny said with death in her eyes. "Let's go!" Blossom yelled as the two dashed after each other in a clash of cataclysmic power.

Buttercup broke the large menacing door open and ran inside, "Alright HIM show yourself!" Buttercup yelled. It was a large room with a long table in the middle with equally long chairs all lined up in rolls surrounding the table. All the chairs were Numbered 1-12 all were plain black and white chairs except for the 6 at the end of the table which were very lavishing with a large red and black designs printed all over it. One in particular looked like a throne if anything else.

"This must be the dinning hall, I was hoping it was HIM's lair." Buttercup looked around the extravagant room full of silverware, pictures of all the Numbers, decorations and other fancy stuff. "HIM sure does know how to over do things, these must be all twelve of HIM's Numbers (#12 Mojo Jojo, #11 Magus, #10 Renji, #9 Boomer, #8 Tarvos, #7 Butch, #6 Sid, #5 Kadabra, #4 Abra, #3 Brick, #2 Bunny, and #1 Kenshin Zaraki)

"Wait, Bunny? Why does that name ring so many bells?" Buttercup finished exploring the confines of the dinning room and was about to leave when she felt a disturbance in the air, in the corner of the room she saw the wall warping and transforming into a mid-sized door. "What the? The door, it beckons to me. It wants me to go in, this power, it feels like HIM's." Buttercup cautiously opened the door and walked in.

The room was dark and distorted, she was on a weird platform floating in space and time, the sky was a dark red with eyeballs and clocks floated aimlessly around in the sky. "What the heck, where am I?" Buttercup heard an evil high pitched laugh coming from the lone throne that sits in the middle of the distorted room. "Welcome Buttercup, I've been waiting for you for some time now."

"HIM! I've come to stop your madness and free my friends! Now tell me where you're hiding them!" Buttercup demanded.

"Now, now, don't you want a cup of tea so we can catch up?"

"Stop wasting my time, hurry up and tell me where my friends and family are!" Buttercup yelled. "Hmm, I seem to have forgotten were I hid them, they might be dead." Buttercup's eyes grew wide in horror. "What?"

"Or maybe not, you'll just have to find out for yourself." HIM said with a deviant smile on his face.

"Stop playing mind games with me HIM, if your not going to tell me then I'll just have to beat it out of you."

"But Buttercup, what about that demon of yours?" Buttercup stood still listening to what HIM had to say. HIM smirked. "Join me Buttercup, I'll show you how to master your demon powers and I'll even give you a spot as one of my elite Numbers. All you have to do is submit to me and all the power will be yours. Your demon is very strong, why if you're not careful you might get sucked away into the total abyss and that'll be the end of you."

"Forget it HIM, I didn't come all this way just to chit chat, I came here to kick your butt!" Buttercup started powering up, "Oh, are sure you don't want to use your demon powers, you might not win if you don't." "Shut up, I don't need to use my demon powers or my Valor form to kick your butt!" Buttercup pulled out her saber and dashed after HIM. She punched kicked and sliced HIM up and super kicked him down into his throne smashing it to pieces. HIM got back up and looked back at Buttercup, "Are you finished yet? How boring and here I thought you'd be stronger than that."

"Shut up HIM, if your so strong then why don't you fight back?" Buttercup yelled. "Oh you want me to fight back? But if I do that you'll die. Do you really want to die that badly?" HIM said with a twisted smile.

"Shut up HIM, show me what you got already!"

"As you wish child." HIM's body started growing and transformed into what it looked like in the Powerpuff girls episode "Speed demon". HIM's voice turned real deep and demonic. It's time for you to Submit to me." Buttercup was completely caught off guard by the sheer vastness of his power, she was trembling with fear from it. The distortion faded and they were in a sort of throne room, all of the tiles, pillars holding the roof and walls exploded and started collapsing. Lava started shooting up from the ground and large jagged pillars of stone were shooting up and destroying everything.

"What power, I can't believe this is still the same HIM that we fought in Townsville time and time again." Buttercup said as she was floating in the air. Suddenly she saw giant claw flying fast towards her she dodged it but was caught off guard by a second giant claw that came from behind. Buttercup was tossed back and crashed into a weakened pillar causing it to collapse on top of her. Buttercup was tumbling down towards the lava when she regained balance, just then she saw a dark cloud form just above her and a giant hand came out of it and grabbed her, it squeezed her and slammed her into a wall several times before tossing her over 500 MPH towards HIM.

Buttercup couldn't react in time and HIM fired a darkly powerful ball of demonic energy which hit her dead on. Buttercup fell down towards the rocky battered floor with a black smoke trail following her. "Let me give you some advice, use your Valor form." HIM suggested. "Buttercup regained balance just as she hit the floor. "I…I guess I have no choice." Buttercup said as she gathered her energy and transformed into her dark green Valor form. She was full of power despite her being beaten and burned from HIM's previous attacks. Buttercup picked up her saber and dashed behind HIM firing a powerful dark green Black star. The Black star hit him dead on but did little damage. Buttercup swiftly tried attacking HIM again but he was still a bit too strong for her HIM grabbed her next Black star and smashed it in his bare hand. Buttercup tried her hardest to fight HIM on equal terms but she was clearly no match.

HIM smacked Buttercup and sent her tumbling down towards the ground, she was clearly in trouble as she slowly got back up from the rubble she was all bruised and bloody, a deep gash above her right eye discolored her green eye with the red of her blood, she was panting heavily and exhausted. "Darn, darn, darn! Why can't I get him?"

"This is so pitiful of you Buttercup; I thought you could do better than this. Let me give you one last word of advice, use your demon powers."

"Forget it, I wo…I wont use my demon powers to beat you!" Buttercup yelled. "How foolish of you, once I kill you I'll have to fix that stubbornness of yours." HIM fired another darkly powerful ball of demonic energy at Buttercup, she jumped out of the way and tumbled on the rocky floor after she lost her balance HIM appeared towering behind her and he swung his long muscular leg and kicked her smack in the face sending her flying into another pillar. Buttercup slowly got back up just as HIM fired a fast ball of demonic energy at her, she was to slow to counteract and took the full force of the attack. Buttercup was on the broken and rocky floor beaten and bloody and she couldn't move.

HIM shrunk down to her size and picked up her saber in his hand, "looks like you lost, what a pity, when I bring you back as my slave I'll be sure to remove all that weakness inside of you as well." HIM's power was absorbed into Buttercup's Saber and turned it a darkly twisted red. "Good bye Buttercup." Buttercup just laid their on the floor her body trembling and non responsive. "Darn it, my body won't listen to me, come on move, move, hurry up move I can't lose here!" Buttercup said to herself. HIM swung the saber down to end her when Buttercups hand grabbed onto the blade of the saber.

"Buttercup you're so useless, here you have this awesome power as well as my own and you still got all beaten up, why didn't you use my powers I wonder. You are utterly useless." HIM gasped in shock, "What in the hell, it can't be." Buttercup looked up at HIM with evil in her eyes, Dark purple ribbons of energy started gathering around Buttercup's body and her demon took full control. "Hey Buttercup, why don't you sit this one out, and maybe you can stay there for a while as well." Buttercup's body started turning dark and evil, her power was increasing and she looked unstoppable. Buttercup's eyes glowed dark purple and she regained control of her saber. HIM in complete shock of what just happened didn't see Buttercup thrust her saber straight through him. HIM gagged in pain as the darkly twisted saber fluctuated with Buttercup dark power. "Dam you Buttercup!" HIM yelled with blood oozing out of his mouth as he was consumed by Buttercup's overwhelmingly powerful Black Star.

_**To be continued**_

**Next time will be a spin off, it will feature what Brick went through in the underworld to get HIM's blessing to be resurrected with his new power. New side Arc Brick's Journey starts on Chapter 15!**

**Listen to this when Blossom meets Bunny:**

** watch?v=N8uQBOrEv6g&feature=related**

**Buttercup vs. HIM 2****nd**** form**

** watch?v=OcUulyx5HM0&feature=related**


	15. Rebirth, Welcome to the Underworld

_**PPG Bleached: Fade to Black**_

_**Side story (Underworld)**_

_**Ch.15**_

Brick's body was floating down a river full of lost souls; his eyes closed his cap gone and a large gash in his side. The river was surrounded by dead trees, whose purpose seemed to have long been forgotten and parts of the branches have started to crystallize in a much unorganized fashion. Suddenly a whirlpool of dark energy opened up a doorway near Bricks deceased body, an ominous creature wearing an old trench coat and a traditional extra long brimmed Fedora Hat stepped out of the darkness.

"Looks like you took quite a beating, but now that you're dead I might be able to try out a little experiment on you." HIM reached over and tried picking Brick's body up from his watery grave but the chains of fate quickly shot up from the base of the river and latched onto Bricks body keeping him from ever escaping. "Looks like you're long gone now, but since I found your soul I might be able to revive you. HIM gathered a bright red light in his claw and shot Bricks body with it, in a surge of energy Bricks soul was returned to his own body and his arm twitched.

HIM laughed in excitement. "Yes you're finally awake!" Bricks eyes opened wide and his body started twitching in a fit, HIM surrounded Bricks body with a type of binding spell and suppressed his power from exploding out of him and killing him again.

"Brick I command you to rise again!" HIM yelled.

"What are you talking about? Why should I listen to you loser now let me go!" Brick yelled in frustration.

"Interesting, it appears that once the subject dies all the brain washing and teachings are erased and their own personality returns to them, it seems like I still have work to do." HIM thought to himself.

"Brick I have a proposition for you, as you may not know, you're dead." Bricks eyes grew wide in shock. "You were killed by that, despicable Powerpuff girl Buttercup."

"That wench" Brick yelled.

"Yes Brick, your hatred will guide you, if you are able to reach MT. Hallow and obtain a special mirror for me then I will give you ultimate power and a second chance to destroy Buttercup."

"All right let's do it!" Brick said with a burning determination in his eyes.

"Very well" HIM said with a sly grin.

"But only on one condition, I want to see if you're indeed worthy of becoming all powerful so in order for things to be greatly unfair I'll strip you of all of your super powers leaving you nothing more than a mere mortal human."

"What, you expect me to get to Mt. whatever and obtain a mirror without my superpowers! You must be crazy!" Brick protested.

"Yes I am indeed mad but you want to kill Buttercup don't you? All you have to do is traverse the underworld without your super powers and find the oracles mirror, but if you fail or deny my request then you will be lost forever wondering around the underworld for all eternity!" HIM yelled with an evil smile.

"I guess I have no choice do I, I'll get you that mirror and in return I want to be granted a spot on your oh so special Numbers." Brick demanded.

HIM had a devious smile, "That can be arranged, so do you agree to the terms of my contract." HIM asked.

"Yeah let's do this!" Brick said.

"Very well Brick." HIM's claw started glowing red and he stabbed Brick in the heart. Brick in complete shock of the sudden attack gagged in unbearable pain, HIM looked at Brick in his frightened eyes and started draining all of his super powers. "Feel that pain?" Brick nodded his head with blood dripping from his mouth. "Get used to it, because in the underworld, if you're weak you'll die!" Brick's eyes grew wide in horror.

"Just what have I gotten myself into?" He thought while second guessing his decision. HIM finished draining Brick of his Super powers and he slowly took his claw out of Brick's chest, his wound repaired and closed up almost instantaneously.

"Your mortal now, how does it feel?" HIM asked.

"Painful" Brick answered. HIM smirked as he released Brick from the binding spell. Brick fell to his knees as weak as a new born. "Since I'm so nice I'll give you a present to help you along the way. "HIM gathered dark energy in his claw and shot it at Brick, he yelled in complete agony as the demonic energy was absorbed deep inside of him. Once the energy finished flooding his body it subsided and locked itself away.

"I just gave you demon powers, it's the same thing as Buttercup's demon powers but you won't have to worry about it taking over, I fixed that problem. But for this to be true to the contract I sealed away your powers and its weak right now, if you want to release that power you need to learn how to fight and kill with out your superpowers. You're strong but you're mortal now, if you take damage like you did when you were super human you'll die in no time at all. Watch your back and trust no one, are you ready to start your journey?"

"Yeah!" Brick yelled as he stood tall ready for a fight.

"Excellent." HIM said as he opened up a doorway, "Once you're ready jump in and…" HIM stopped mid-sentence because he saw Brick jump through the doorway just as he said "jump in." "Well Brick, if you indeed survive then I'll be sure to make you one of my Numbers; I'll see you very soon, Brick."

Brick was sucked down into the darkness and landed in a barren waste land full of rocky paths, mountains, skeletons here and there, an ominous dark red sky with no clouds, and a few people walking by all slumped over and crying. "What the hell, where am I? Is this the underworld?"

Brick started walking towards a large cliff. "How am I supposed to find this MT. Hallow when I don't even know were I am?" Just then a dark figure appeared in front of him, Bricks eyes grew wide in fear and the large horned beast smacked Brick across the face and sent him flying. He couldn't gain any traction mid-air and he tumbled hard on the rocky ground. Brick struggled to get back up, the wind was knocked out of him and his entire body was shaking. "Darn that hurt, I didn't realize how much being human sucked."

The monster walked towards Brick and screamed. Brick scrambled to his feet and he started running. "I can't win against a beast like that, I need to find a shelter!" Brick scurried to a narrow ravine and hid. "I need to be strong, I can't quit, the only way for me to get through this is to kill, but I can't take on a monster like that, not now at least."

Brick laid down on the dry riverbed to rest his sore body when he notice an old long sword sticking out of the ground impaling an old skull in the same spot. "It's better than nothing," Brick picked up the sword and brandished it to get a feel for the blade. "Its heavy, but I think I can take on a monster with this." Brick said as he took a short nap to rest his wounded body.

A few hours later he awoke to the sound of someone moaning in agony, Brick grabbed the sword and cautiously walked out of the ravine. There he saw a person trying to keep their entrails inside their gut. "Are you all right?" Brick asked.

The tormented soul turned its head and yelled "Get out of here, your trying to steal my jum jum aren't you! Get away from me, me and my jum jum will be together forever!" Brick backed up in hesitation then he turned away and continued walking towards the Mountainous horizon. Brick past through a barren battlefield and saw numerous corpses and defeated beasts laying around with the chard remains of a dragon and dozens of lonely souls crying on the blackened soil, Brick found a sandy cliff side and once he reached the top he saw a vast desert and high winds blowing which caused a sand storm in the distance.

"Looks like I have to get passed this desert if I want to reach the Mountains." Brick jumped from the cliff side and landed in the soft sand, dust flew up as he landed and it continued to follow as he walked across the desert until he heard a faint song in the distance. He couldn't see much past the sand storm but he could hear the singing getting closer and closer, "It sounds like a woman singing, it sounds so beautiful, where is it coming from?"

Suddenly Brick noticed a lone woman dancing in the distance rapidly approaching him. "Who is that? Maybe she can help me get out of here, wait HIM told me not to trust anyone and to watch my back, could she be a monster too?" The woman got closer and closer until she was about three meters away, Brick brandished his sword at the demented mistress, "So what are you anyway?" He asked.

The Woman stopped singing and showed her devious face, she opened her mouth and screamed as her mouth grew wide and sharp teeth showed. She jumped in the sand and charged at Brick trying to grab him, "Damn she's a Siren I should've known." Brick yelled as he swung his sword and stabbed her straight through the chest as she leaped out of the sand. The Siren screamed in a devilish manner and summoned demons to aid her; Brick was ambushed as several mid sized demons leaped out of the sand and charged at him.

"Damn I need to get out of here!" Brick yelled as he blocked the first attack with his sword. The beast roared and attacked again as Brick was barley able to counter, and then he felt a sharp pain cut deep into his back as a monster slashed him with its sharp claws. Brick flinched in pain as he swung his long sword and slashed the demons arm off. It screeched in pain and stumbled back; Brick charged and stabbed the demon through the heart, "I won't lose!" Brick yelled as he pulled the blade out of the dieing monster. Bricks eyes glowed blood red as he charged at the remaining four demons with all the strength he could muster up.

_**To be continued **_


	16. Brick's Resolve, Fighting Spirit!

_**PPG Bleached: Fade to Black**_

_**Side Story Pt.2 (Hell Chapter)**_

_**Ch.16**_

**(Three months after the last Chapter)**

Brick was walking in the desert passed a treacherous oasis nearing the end of his journey, his eyes are cold and battle hardened, he saw people die and sacrifice themselves for others. He wore an old tattered blood red jacket that was flowing high with the fierce wind, and his hat was torn and covered in dry blood. He met a mysterious young boy around 14 years of age during his journey, he was a humble servant to his twin sister in their own world, he sacrificed himself in order save his sister when she was to be executed for crimes and now he did the same for Brick when he was wounded, he was Bricks only companion and friend and now Brick walks alone again.

Suddenly a dozen powerful demons jumped out the soft sand and surrounded Brick, "We've come for you Brick! It's time you die!" The leader of the group yelled. Brick smirked and tossed his jacket while simultaneously pulling out an old cracked long sword and firing a slash of dark red energy at the demon just to the right of himself cutting the monster in two, then he fired a ball of energy at a demon stretching its arm out to grab him. The demon exploded into dozens of fiery pieces just as a larger demon charged straight through the smoke and swung a mighty axe at Bricks head, Brick quickly swung his sword and parried the attack but the force of the impact broke the all ready fractured blade in three pieces.

The monster quickly swung his mighty axe again but Brick swiftly ducked down dodging the attack and quickly putting on a pair of Gauntlets and super punching the demon in the chin breaking his teeth as the spikes on the Gauntlets dug in his flesh. Brick quickly jumped high in the air and started gathering his strength, dark red energy started emitting off of his body and his eyes turned Blood red. Brick smirked in excitement as he dashed at the demons at full speed and crashed into the sand sending a shock wave of dark energy and a tower of sand passing through the remaining monsters knocking them down with the force of a hurricane.

Brick dashed towards a pair of monsters and simultaneously punched a large hole straight through their guts, both monsters fell to their knees and exploded with dark energy as they're chunks of flesh fell from the sky like a hail storm. Brick dashed towards another demon and broke its face with a powerful super punch with his mighty Gauntlets sending the monster flying at high speeds towards the Mountainous terrain.

Brick looked at the remaining seven demons with a sense of Irrepressibleness, The leader yelled, "All forces attack!"

But four of his six followers turned white and cried out. "Yeah right, we don't stand a chance against that monster!"

"Yeah we're out of here!" The four quailed demons fled as fast as they could to avoid Bricks wrath.

"They're smart to run, you should do the same." Brick suggested.

"You insolent fool, Zach, Pool, Kill him now!" The two demons charged at Brick and they both fired a barrage of dark energy and Ice energy at him. Brick quickly dashed behind them and fired a large powerful ball of energy at them destroying them completely. Brick turned and look back at the lone leader of the rag tag group of demons.

"By your self are you?" Brick said gloatingly.

"Y...You! I'll crush you!" The commanding demon yelled as he drew a pair of dual blades, they were large and very sharp; it was like a cross over between a mid sized dagger and a thick broad sword. "Ready Brick, this is where your story ends!" The demon yelled as he dashed towards Brick. Brick rushed towards him and started powering up all his strength into his Gauntlets for a powerful attack. The pair collided in a fierce barrage of punches and swings of blades. Brick saw an opening and super punched the demons gut as he seized the monsters momentary daze and fired a powerful fireball of dark energy at the demon blowing a large hole in his extended belly.

"I...Impossible, how could I lose…to…you…Guahh!" The demon fell to the ground and died.

Brick started reverting his power and cooling off, "Those are some nice looking blades you have there, I'll be taking that." Brick said as he looted the dead commander's body. "Its been three months since I first started my journey, I wonder how everyone's been doing?" Brick thought as he remembered the good times he spent with his brothers in Townsville.

"I have to keep going, my goal is within reach and my ordeal will be coming to an end, just a few dozen miles left. I'll be coming back for you Buttercup!" Brick said as he continued walking towards the ever nearing MT. Hallow.

**One day later.**

"This looks like the place; I have to clime this mountain now huh, that sucks." Brick said as he started ascending the side of the Mountain.

**Three hours later **

"Lets take a break, I could use a nap." Brick said as he found a nice flat spot on the cliff side. "Only for a couple of hours." Brick said as he dozed off. Suddenly Brick was awakened to a loud screech, he looked up and saw a giant bird circling around him, and it swooped down and tried catching him with its razor sharp talons. Brick rolled out of the way almost falling off the side of the cliff. "Damn I need to kill that bird, or at least get away from it."

Suddenly the blades on Brick's back started resonating. "Huh, should I use this?" Brick quickly climbed back up and drew the dual blade he obtained from the commander the other day. Suddenly chains drew out of the blades and wrapped around Bricks arms. (Think of Kratos's blades of chaos from God of War)

"These blades, all right then." The Bird charged down and tried catching Brick again, Brick quickly dodged rolled out of the way and threw the blades at the Bird stabbing the back side of the bird's hide and pulling Brick along with it. Brick was flying mid-air right behind the Bird trying to avoid the rocky side of the Mountain. Brick jumped from the side of the cliff and propelled himself onto the back of the bird. He then started stabbing the bird again and again, blood gushed from the bird's wounds as it screeched in pain, it tried shaking Brick off by smashing itself on the side of the Mountain while spinning mid-air but Brick wouldn't budge.

Brick moved from side to side avoiding the rocks as the bird flew up at high speeds in the sky. Brick continued stabbing the bird over and over again until the bird spun down and crashed into the side of the mountain near a large gate, then a mid-sized boulder smacked Brick in the chest knocking him off the birds back.

The bird shook off the blades and took off as Brick tried shaking off the pain. "Damn that hurt, looks like that bird saved me about seven hours of climbing time, that's good." Brick said as he walked inside a large open area from inside the Mountain, "Looks like a well fortified gate, I'm not sure if I can break through this barrier."

Suddenly he heard an insidious growl coming from the top of the gate; he looked up and saw a giant beast, in the shadows. "Show yourself beast!" Brick Commanded. The Monster jumped down and all three of its heads started growling. "It's a Cerberus!" Brick said as he remembered barley escaping one two months ago.

The Monster growled and said "I am the guardian of this gate; if you wish to obtain the Oracles mirror then you must defeat me." "Looks like I have no choice now do I?" Brick said as he drew his dual Blades. "Come at me puppy!" Brick yelled.

Brick charged at Cerberus lashing out his blades; Cerberus dodged and tried biting Brick. Brick jumped up on top of one of Cerberus's heads and prepared to stab it when a second head tried grabbing him so he cut its nose with one of his blades then the third head smacked Brick off of his heads, Brick rolled on the ground and looked up Cerberus quickly pounced at him trying to smash him under his massive paw, Brick grabbed onto his paw and tried his best to hold it up, Cerberus growled and put all of its weight and strength onto Brick trying to smash him.

Brick started falling onto his knees, "I…I Won't lose!" Brick yelled as he started glowing dark red, "I won't fail, I will kill you!" Brick screamed as he slowly got back up on his feet as he was lifting Cerberus's leg up, he drew his blade and slashed Cerberus's paw gaining a split second to roll out of the way of the demons might mouth. Brick rushed behind Cerberus and jumped on his back, he then grabbed onto one of Cerberus's heads and stabbed it in the eyes, Cerberus barked and growled as he tried shaking Brick off; Brick then started stabbing the same head in the throat again and again.

Then one of Cerberus's heads looked at Brick and fired a super dense ball of energy from its mouth, Brick barely dodged the attack but he fell off of the side of the giant dog, just then Cerberus fired a barrage of densely powerful balls of energy at Brick.

Brick ran as fast as he could to avoid the attack and the crumbling stone pillars and rocks falling from the destroyed walls, Cerberus rushed in front of him and smacked his massive chomps trying to devour Brick, Brick in response punched Cerberus's head and fired a Powerful dark red ball of energy at the same head causing massive damage, Brick then dashed passed Cerberus and slashed the last head that wasn't wounded.

Cerberus opened all three of its mouths and powered up a tri-attack firing a giant beam of black energy at the lone warrior, Brick rolled out of the way just in time but the hell hound smacked him with his mighty tail sending the lost RRB flying towards a giant stone pillar. He crashed into the hardened pillar cracking it on impact and leaving a mid sized blood stain on its base, Brick struggled to get back up.

"Damn it." Brick's head was dripping blood as he ran towards Cerberus again with a ferocious battle cry; he pulled out his Gauntlets and smacked Cerberus over and over again and using all his might he picked up the demon dog by the tail and tossed him at the gate destroying the barrier as the monster crashed into it. Brick then summoned all his strength and fired a powerful dense ball of energy at the giant mutt, an immense explosion echoed across the Mountain side as the demon hound laid on the side of the gate motionless. Brick continued walking down the stone path, wounded but still willing to fight.

_**To be Continued **_

**When Brick is surrounded by the demons in the desert this song plays.**

watch?v=UtElPiyiVQI&feature

**When Brick fights the giant bird and when Brick fight Cerberus play this song. **

watch?v=ZMZnwrUVd9o&feature=autoplay&list=PLA4E219B55ABF05FA&playnext=1


	17. Mirrors edge, Doppelganger

_**PPG Bleached: Fade to Black**_

_**Side story Pt.3 (Final act)**_

_**Ch.17 **_

Brick approached a large labyrinth with a goddess holding a blood red orb in one hand and a mid-sized silver Mirror in the other

, "This must be it, my journey is finally over."

Brick walked up to the statue and saw something written in Latin, it said

"Only the strong willed shall survive, those seeking power must withstand the torment of being without, and then face that power in a battle. To the Victor shall be free and ever powerful."

"I can't read a dam word this is thing says!"

Brick yelled as he grabbed the Mirror. Suddenly the statue's eyes started crying blood and the entire mountain started shaking and a door opened up for Brick.

"Is this my way out?"

Brick wondered as he got closer to examine the dark red and black colored door with skulls engraved on it. Suddenly a pair of eyes opened up on the door and started glowing blue;

"before you can be resurrected you must see what you are leaving behind."

A female voice said as the mountain started shaking again. Suddenly the mirror shone bright and blinded Brick, he dropped the mirror and backed away, a dark figure started climbing out of the mirror until its whole body was out. The dark creature wore a dark red baseball cap, a red shirt with one black stripe on it, long orange hair and black pants and sneakers.

"Is… is that a doppelganger of myself?"

Brick wondered.

"In order for your contract with HIM to be complete you must first defeat yourself, the self you left behind with all of your super powers."

The same voice said as it came from the goddess's statue.

"I need to kill my old self?"

Brick hesitated to say. "…"

Brick contemplated his situation before giving his answer.

"All right, I'll abandon my old self in order to grow stronger!"

The Statue smirked as you could barely make out that HIM was behind this. Brick's mirror self dashed at super high speeds towards Brick and super punched him into the stone wall. Brick crashed at full force and fell to his knees

"Dam, my heads dripping blood, Gah…, I won't lose here!"

Brick slowly got back to feet started powering up.

"Technically I'm still human but I possess powerful demon powers, my power helps cushion some of the blows but my human body can't take to much damage. I need to avoid those super punches at any cost!"

Brick mumbled to himself. Suddenly Brick's mirror self dashed in front of him again and quickly swung his fist at Bricks face, Brick saw it in slow motion and he quickly moved his head and countered with a super punch of his own using his sharp Gauntlets. Brick's mirror self was sent flying back into the goddesses statue smashing it into pieces, he quickly got back up and dashed towards Brick with a bright red streak following behind, Brick was to slow to react and his mirror self grabbed his leg and smashed him hard against the stone floor and started pounding him into the ground with dozens of powerful super punches to the stomach. Brick coughed up blood as his body was beaten into the ground. His doppelganger jumped off of him and stared at him with stoic red eyes, Brick was in a deep crater covered in blood, his eyes slowly opened.

"Is this the end? Have I failed my mission? Dam it!"

Brick struggled to get up, his body was beaten and bloody he could barely breathe.

"I still have one last trick up my sleeve."

Brick panted as he started gathering what little strength he had left,

"This isn't complete yet, but I think if I pour what's left of my power into it, it might work."

Brick started glowing blood red and his strength was rapidly increasing,

"I heard this in a dream I had a few weeks ago, I don't exactly know what it means but…"

Bricks body was overflowing with dark power.

"Fight, Resurrected King."

Brick exploded with dark power and he started transforming, his cloths, eyes and hair were darker and emitting an evil aura.

"This power, this must be what HIM was referring to when he said ultimate power! I still feel a bit incomplete though; I will master this power and defeat anyone who gets in my way!"

Brick charged at his mirror self and super punched him as hard as he could with his Gauntlets breaking them in the process. His mirror self crashed hard into a stone pillar and broke through the wall and out the side of the mountain. Brick flew out and followed his mirror self out of the mountain. They started fighting high in the sky and sending shockwaves of energy across Mt. Hallow. Brick grabbed his mirror self by the shirt and threw him down toward the rocky mountain side, he crashed hard into a stone statue of a demon and a large pillar of smoke filled the air. Brick then powered up a super densely powerful ball of energy and fired it at his mirror self destroying the whole mountain side and leaving a large crater of rubble and smoke,

"This power, it's very strong, but it felt very hollow when I fired it. I'll call this a Cero for its emptiness."

Brick said as he watched the smoky ruins.

"Where are you hiding?"

Suddenly his Doppelganger appeared behind him and super kicked him in the back, Brick grunted in pain as he heard his back pop. Brick flew down into the Mountain and crashed back at the entrance of the fortified gate; suddenly his blades started resonating again,

"This again?"

Brick grabbed his blades and the chains quickly wrapped around his arms once again.

"Let's finish this!"

Brick yelled. His mirror self dashed towards him and fired its laser eyes, Brick blocked the blast with his blades and parried a super punch aimed for his face, Brick swung his right blade and stabbed his mirror self straight trough, he then did the same with his left blade as well. Brick Super punched his mirror self over and over again and with the blades still in him he threw his doppelganger at the wall and pulled on the chain attached to the blades and started swinging his old self around and around crashing him against the walls, ceiling, and the floor. Brick pulled both blades out of the body and stared down at his former self, bloody and maimed he wasn't moving. Suddenly a snake slithered up next to him and in a sinister voice it encouraged him to slay his former self.

"come on, your so close, just kill him and its all over, you know you want to!"

"Is that you HIM, have you been watching me the whole time?"

"Yes, I am very proud of you my son, you were able to progress a lot faster than I expected."

"Glad to know I have your approval… Father."

"What are you waiting for? Kill him! Kill him and you will have completed your con…."

Before HIM could finish his sentence Brick fired a Cero and erased his former self.

"MY, my how ruthless you are, not even a second thought? You truly have abandoned your past now have you.

" HIM said with a sinister smile in his snake form.

"Shut up, I don't care about that, I am who I am, now here's your stupid mirror hurry up and get me out of this hell hold."

Brick demanded.

"You sure are rude, but that's what I like about you!"

HIM said as he morphed back into himself and opened a gate.

"Enter this dimensional rift and you'll arrive in the same spot you were killed at, its only been 14 hours since you died so things haven't changed much." "What! Only 14 hours since I died, I thought I've been wondering this place for three months!"

Brick protested.

"Oh yeah, well time moves much slower in the underworld, you know eternity yada yada yada!"

HIM said as he twirled his claw around.

"Well don't sweat the small stuff you know, oh yeah, I have an opening in my Elite Numbers, if you still want the job I can almost guarantee you a decent Rank 3 or 4 perhaps."

"That sounds just fine, and my Brothers? Will they have a spot on your Numbers?"

Brick asked.

"Well so far I don't have enough members in my Numbers yet, I was hoping to get the Numbers up to 50 and the Elites up to 13 or 15, but my army is still small, we need all the help we can get In order to defeat the coup d'etat."

HIM said while stroking his beard.

"Yeah, I've heard rumors that a certain Master is plotting to take over the entire Underworld!"

Brick stated.

"Yes, that is exactly why I formed the Numbers and started experimenting with demon powers, I know for a fact, I can break the barrier keeping demons or super humans from reaching past their limits, I proved my theory when Buttercup was infected with my Demonic power and she became three times stronger than she ever would have become. But she has a complication, her inner demon wants to take over and turn her full demon. If that happens she may cease to exist, I will look into her condition and maybe we can recruit her as an ally one day."

"Do what ever, I only want revenge on her for killing me. You can have her when I'm done."

Bick said, Him smirked and replied

"Very well, shall we meet your new comrades and initiate you as a new Number?"

HIM asked.

"Lets do it!"

Brick yelled as he walked into the portal and arrived underwater. Brick looked around and panicked because he couldn't breathe, so he quickly swam up towards the surface franticly rushing for air. Brick burst up and broke through the street panting for oxygen.

"What the? Is this the park, where I died?"

Brick climbed out the puddle of water in the middle of the street and looked up in the sky, it was very early in the morning and the sun was just starting to come up.

"What a nice breeze, its been forever sense I felt cool air like this."

Brick closed his eyes and thought about what he just went through,

"Finally, I'm home." Brick turned and looked North,

"All right, my revenge starts now!"

Brick proclaimed as he dashed off flying at high speeds towards the infamous North Pole."

_**To be Continued**_

Bricks journey has finally come to an end, or has it? As a new plot is mentioned and the reason for the existence of HIMs Numbers revealed what will the PPG do once everything is all over? Will they succeed in defeating HIMs incomplete army? Or will they fail and allow HIM to rule? PPG Bleached: Fade to Black continues where it left off on Ch.18!


	18. Fallen angel, last wish

Powerpuff Bleached

Ch.18

North Pole Arc Pt.2

Blossom and Bunny where fiercely fighting in the flowing park when Blossom fell to the ground and Bunny stood on top of her with her Naginata pointed high in the sky,

"Die!"

Bunny yelled as she swung her blade down to kill Blossom. Blossom quickly rolled out of the way and tripped Bunny with a swift kick to the leg. Bunny tripped and Blossom jumped on top of her and started punching her in the face.

"Bunny snap out of it please! You don't have to live under HIM's control any more!"

Blossom cried out as she let her fist cool off. Bunny zapped Blossom with her lazer eyes and she quickly grabbed her Naginata and swung it at Blossom striking her in the gut. Blossom flew back and hit one of the many Oak trees snapping it in two and pulling the roots part way. Blossom jumped out of the brush and powered up a storm of lightning attacks, Bunny swiftly flew side to side and avoided all of the lightning strikes but Blossom used this as a diversion as she dashed behind Bunny and grabbed her by the coat and tossed her towards the ground. Bunny looked up from the pile of rubble she landed on and she saw Blossom charging towards her with a powerful ball of energy in her hand. Bunny quickly jumped up and grabbed Blossom's ball of energy and destroyed it in her hand before Blossom could release it, Blossom in complete shock didn't react quick enough to counter Bunny's swift swing of her spear. Blossom crashed into the stone water fountain and she felt a cold chill run down her spine,

"Ye-ow! Cold, Cold!"

Blossom cried as she jumped out of the cold water fountain. Bunny flashed in front of her and swung her blade at Blossom over and over again, Blossom ducked and weaved as she was looking for an opening in Bunny's defense. Bunny swung up, down, side to side and then dashed forward and cut Blossoms bow just as she ducked out of the way. Blossom leaped forward and tackled Bunny, Blossom in control started punching Bunny over and over again until she grabbed her arm and tossed her aside like a rag doll, she quickly jumped up and grabbed her Naginata again.

"Blossom, Do you really think that you can stop me, Lord HIM, and all of us Numbers! Don't be stupid! I haven't even started fighting seriously yet!"

"Bunny, I will free you from HIM's evil grip!"

Blossom yelled.

"Come on Blossom!"

Bunny yelled as she started glowing dark purple and her Naginata started resonating with her power.

"Ready, Blossom?"

Bunny said as she disappeared and reappeared behind Blossom swinging her spear with lightning speed, Blossom reacted quickly and dodged the attack and quickly counterattacked with a swift back kick to Bunny's face. Bunny flew back and regained traction on the stone floor when Blossom appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the cloak and smashed her into the ground with all her might creating a mid sized crater in the ground. Blossom punched Bunny over and over again until Bunny grabbed her arm and tossed her again, Bunny quickly appeared next to Blossom and swung her pole at Blossom striking her hard on her head. Blossom flinched in pain as her head started Dripping blood, Bunny spun her Naginata and cut Blossom with the blade end of her spear. Blossom grabbed onto Bunny's spear and lifted Bunny up and smashed her into the ground, Blossom then stole Bunny's Naginata and screamed at the top of her lungs as she slammed the blade end of the spear into Bunny's gut. Bunny screamed in pain as she grabbed the blade and pulled it out of herself. Bunny powered up some more and flew towards blossom at incredible speed crashing into her and smashing Blossom into a building, she then started pounding Blossom over and over again into the building until the building collapsed on top of her.

"Die Blossom!"

Bunny cried as she powered up a densely powerful ball of dark violet energy similar to Brick's Cero and fired it dead on where Blossom was. Blossom took major damage as she was tossed like a rag doll across the street from the shock wave of the explosion, Bunny appeared just above Blossom and fired a barrage of darkly powerful balls of energy at Blossom as she was just recovering. Blossom tried her best to avoid the brutal barrage of attacks but Bunny's wrath was insurmountable. Blossom was panting heavily as she slowly crawled out of the pile of rubble that was a small store building, her head was dripping blood and her vision was blurry.

"No, I can't let her best me here. I have to win, but I need to overcome the large gap in between our power levels first."

Blossom mumbled as she stood up thinking of a way on how to defeat her lost sister Bunny. Bunny appeared behind Blossom again with her Naginata at hand and smacked Blossom in the face with the pole end and sent her hurdling high in the sky, Bunny dashed up and grabbed onto Blossoms feet and spun her around and around until a large tornado formed, Bunny then threw Blossom at super high speeds into the cold water fountain and smashed it to pieces. Blossom struggled to move as Bunny stomped down hard on her gut. Blossom grunted in pain as she coughed up blood.

"This is it Blossom, Die!"

Bunny said in a stoic tone as she thrust the blade end of her spear at Blossoms heart. Suddenly a mysterious white light appeared and swooped up Bunny just as her blade reached Blossoms dress and smashed her into a building bursting it into flames and destroying everything near. Blossom slowly got out of the crater and held her wounded arm which was bleeding profusely,

"Who is that, she is so powerful, is she an ally? Why did she save me just now? I better use this momentary break and drink an X-recovery to heal my wounds."

Blossom said as she pulled out her last vile of X-recovery. The Mysterious light brought down divine lightning arrows down and numerous fireballs down on Bunny just as Bunny got back up from her crater of ash. Blossom closed her eyes and started gathering her strength, her full abilities are within reach but she can't hear her inner self's voice yet. Blossom glowed bright blue with her ice powers which exploded out of her with a cool frosty mist. The mysterious Bright light sent Bunny flying back towards Blossom, Blossom then flashed stepped passed bunny and froze her in a giant pillar of ice. Bunny cracked the ice and broke free just as the mysterious bright light powered up an ultimate binding incantation, "Life under rule. Fate under submission, the lone wolf cries at the solitary moon. El, shae, ma, ku! Submit! Tri-Prism!" Bunny was bound by three pillars in a triangle formation which held her arms and her legs in place so she couldn't escape.

"Let me Go, Dimmit!"

Bunny cursed. Blossom walked over to Bunny's side starting to cool off and her ice crystals slowly fading away

"Bunny we can save you, we can bring you back home with us."

Blossom pleaded. Suddenly the mysterious white light flew down next to Blossom and her pure power started fading revealing the identity of Blossoms savior.

"B…Bubbles! You're alive, and you have this weird new power?! Where did you get those cool looking cloths too!?"

Blossom exclaimed.

"I heard a voice deep within my heart when I was about to die, telling me I should stand and fight, I saw everything in slow motion and I made a decision to fight for my friends and family when I heard the voice. Then I was enveloped by this strange white light and I obtained this new power which allowed me to defeat the Monster known as Number 4." Bubbles answered.

"You heard a voice in your heart?"

Blossom questioned.

"Yep, strange huh?"

Bubbles said with a smile.

Bunny started powering all her power she had left in her and started cracking the pillars binding her to the ground.

"I don't know what your two are talking about but you must be joking when you think this measly little incantation is enough to keep me still!"

Bunny said as her body was enveloped in a densely powerful dark energy.

"Bunny stop, your going to die if you keep trying to break my seal!"

Bubbles cried out!"

"Bubbles do you know any way on how to break Bunny free from HIM's evil spell?"

Blossom asked.

"I don't know, perhaps but if she keeps releasing her dark power like this, she's ether going to break free from my pillars or kill herself trying to break its seal."

Bubbles answered.

"Bunny please stop, Bubbles will try to save you so just calm down! Please Bunny!"

Blossom cried out.

Bunny screamed at the top of her lungs as the pillars started cracking even more, her body was tearing under all the strain and she was bleeding out heavily from her wounds.

"Bunny Stop!"

Blossom and Bubbles cried out just as the pillars holding Bunny down shattered and a huge explosion of dark energy exploded out. Blossom and Bubbles held their ground and fought the gale force wind as Bunny stood in the pile of rubble covered in blood still holding her Naginata.

"I…Won't die, I won't lose."

Bunny said just as her body collapsed from exhaustion and her demon powers faded away.

"Bunny!"

Blossom and Bubbles cried out as they both ran to her side.

"Bunny don't move let me heal you!"

Bubbles cried.

"No, I over did it. I feel my body starting to fade away, I think... that I'm finally going to die."

Bunny said with sad eyes.

"But Bunny why, we could save you from HIM, please let us help you!"

Blossom cried.

"HIM's…Spell seems to be…wearing off and yet I still feel jealousy, towards you, Blossom. I wanted to be like you, when I regained my memories I dreaded the moment I would have to fight you."

Bunny said as she started to cry.

"But Bunny, we can still save you! We can still…"

"Blossom no, her wounds are much to sever and the darkness in her body is different from Buttercups, I don't think I can save her even with my high healing powers."

Bubbles said with watery eyes.

"Bu…But Bubbles!"

Blossom cried out with tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't be sad Blossom, because I got to meet you two again, I just wish I could have met Buttercup one last time before I died."

Bunny said as her vision started to fade and her pulse lowered to dangerous levels.

"Bunny!"

Blossom cried.

"Be strong for me, I couldn't do anything against Lord HIM, but…maybe you can. You two are very strong; I know you can do it. Kill HIM for me, please, I don't…want…you…to…suffer…like…I…" Bunny said as her eyes closed and she took one last breathe of fresh air and passed away with a smile knowing her sisters will be all right. Blossom and Bubbles eyes grew wide in disbelief as they both cried out.

"Bunny!"

_**To be continued**_


	19. Deadly Premonition, HIM's Plan

Powerpuff Bleached

Ch.19

Blossom and Bubbles covered Bunny's body with her cloak, they prayed for her and said their last good byes before continuing down a large corridor wanting HIM's head on a golden platter. Blossom noticed Bunny's Naginata had reverted back into its original short katana form;

"I will avenge you Bunny, HIM used you for his evil deeds, and with this sword I will kill him and his Numbers."

Blossom pledged as she picked up and sheathed Bunny's katana. As Blossom and Bubbles were running down the long corridor they felt the castle shake and heard a loud bang,

"What was that?!"

Bubbles asked.

"I don't know but we better hurry!"

Blossom answered as they flew down the hall at high speeds. Suddenly they heard a large mechanical device starting to power up, the roof was starting to crumble and a large door up ahead cracked and smashed to pieces.

"Whoa!"

Both girls yelled as debris from the door flew out towards them. Both girls heard cries for help coming from the room up ahead.

"That voice, it's the Professor and the Mayor!"

Both girls yelled as they dashed as fast as they could into the room.

"Well, well, well, looks like I was a little late on the execution huh?"

A mysterious voice said on top of a giant death ray.

"Show yourself! And what did you mean by the Execution!?"

Blossom demanded.

"Just like I said since we seem to be losing I took it upon myself to execute the prisoners before you got here hoping to shatter your morale, but it seems that I was a little late on doing so."

The Mysterious voice said, his skin was all green, he had long white hair, red eyes, and a scar on his right eye. He wore a long black cape with black gloves to match; he also looked like a member of the Gang Green Gang.

"Girls please help us, they're all mad men! Oh, the torture we endured! The Mayor nearly died when they took his pickles away!"

The Professor cried with cuts and bruises all over his face and his hair a mess, they were both in a jail cell waiting to be freed as well as all of their friends.

"Don't worry everyone; we'll take care of this guy!"

Bubbles reassured.

"Oh, you think you can take me on do you? Well this piece of junk death ray that Mojo made is a real piece of crap. So while I try getting this thing up and running I'll let my friends take care of you."

Suddenly Two powerful demons appeared each brandishing Tattooed Numbers, 11 and 10.

"Ha, Ha, have fun."

The green man exclaimed. While showing a visible Number 6 marked on his chest.

"Be careful Bubbles, they maybe low level Numbers, but they're still strong enough to make HIM's list. Plus there's three of them, we need to be on guard.

"I am Number 11, Magus."

"I am Number 10, Renji."

Both Numbers said. Magus was giant and beastly, he had the body of a large buffalo and the face of a bull, he carried a giant spiked mallet that was covered in dry blood. Renji was humanoid and he carried dual blades and a revolver on his waist, he wore a type of black and red colored steam punk armor and he had a red bandana wrapped around his long spiky black hair and a pair of goggles hanging down from his neck.

"Let's have some fun girls."

Renji said with a sly grin. Both parties disappeared and began fighting each other, Bubbles was fighting Magus and Blossom was up against Renji. Renji, despite being Number 10 was the fastest of all of the other Numbers, Blossom was unable to keep up and took a direct hit from one of Renji's super punches. Blossom flew high and crashed hard into the ceiling creating a large crater in the process, Bubbles was able to deflect Magus's attacks with her lightning speed but she wasn't able to do much damage with her super punches and Magus's thick hide absorbed and reflected most of her Magic and incantations.

"What's the matter? Can't keep up!?"

Renji boasted as he dashed past and sliced Blossoms arm with precision, warm blood dripped down her still injured arm.

"Damn, he's too fast; my eyes can barely keep up with his movements."

Blossom said to herself as she drew Bunny's katana.

"This guy's skin is way too thick for my super punches and his hide has the ability to absorb and negate my Magic.

"How can we defeat something that we can't even damage?"

Both girls questioned as they dodged their next series of attacks. Then it hit them,

"Let's switch targets!"

Both girls yelled as they flew past each other and engaged each others enemies. Bubbles dashed past Renji and a giant wall of fire shot up in a straight line like a napalm bomb and fried Renji in its furious grasp. Renji screeched in pain as his armor saved him from sustaining fatal damage; Bubbles quickly rushed up to Renji and super kicked him in the face sending him flying back into a stone pillar. Renji recovered from his crash and quickly drew his blades flying past Bubbles with lightning speed but Bubbles was quicker. She grabbed Renji's arm just as he reached her and she flipped him over her head and smashed him hard into the ground, Bubbles still holding onto his arm fired barrage of fire balls at point blank range causing major damage on Renji's all ready burnt body. Blossom jumped up on top of Magus's back and started stabbing him with Bunny's sword over and over again until Magus's head twisted around and fired a densely powerful ball of demonic energy barely striking her but singing her hair as she evaded the attack. Magus shook Blossom off of him and she landed on her feet, when she looked up she saw Magus's leg sliding on the floor preparing to charge. Magus charged at full speed at Blossom with his horns sharp and ready for blood, Blossom grabbed onto his horns and flipped the monster around smashing him into the ground. Blossom taking full advantage of the opening jumped on top of Magus and she started stabbing him over and over again with Bunny's sword until she gutted his hide and left him bloody. Magus roared in pain as he grabbed Blossom and smashed her into the ground over and over again until Blossom Broke free from his steel grip. Blossom flew high in the air and super kicked Magus in his bloody wound breaking straight through him and leaving a large hole where Magus's stomach used to be.

"Yes, one down two too go!"

Blossom boasted as she looked in the green mans direction.

"Blossom"

Bubbles yelled out as she walked towards her, relishing in her quick victory against Renji.

"Looks like we've got one more bug to squish!"

Blossom bragged.

"Oh dear, looks like you defeated those two all ready, well just as well, I all ready fixed the death cannon so I guess I can spare a few more minutes playing with you two while I wait for it to charge."

The green man said as he jumped down from the giant ray gun and walked calmly towards the girls.

"Let me show you, my power."

The green man said as he threw off his cape and started powering up.

"imitando la sombra" (Mimicking shadow)

The green man transformed into a mid-sized monster with firry red eyes, he wore a black cloak with reflecting images on it, his white hair was flowing freely with his power and his entire body was fit and muscular.

"My name is Sid! I am Number 6 of HIM's Numbers yet my power level would easily give me a 3rd Number rank!"

Sid boasted.

"Wait, I thought only Numbers 1-5 had a second form, so why do you have one!?"

Blossom questioned.

"All demons have a second form; it's just a matter of reaching your full potential and getting stronger. We evolve as we get stronger, however there is a limit to just how strong we can get, like a cap if you will, once we reach it we can't get any stronger and our evolution is complete it's the same for you as well. Lord HIM was curious about this and he started doing experiments on demons and humans alike so he can raise a powerful army, he was convinced that he could break the boundaries that kept us from getting stronger, so he thought one day,

"what if I infuse a human with demon powers?" So after months of researching and experimenting he was ready to give up on breaking the borders until he thought of you three, he never tried a super human, it never crossed his mind. So on that fateful day he sent the RRB after you so he can infect you three with the virus. The results where startling, Buttercup had successfully infused with the demon power instead of it taking over her like he had planed. So after that day he watched her every move, when she battled monsters to what she was dreaming about he studied her very closely. When Buttercup first transformed into a demon HIM's jaw literally dropped, he invested all his time studying Buttercup until his loyal lab dog Brick was killed by Buttercup. HIM wanted to investigate more into this Demonic virus phenomenon so he did an experiment on Brick after he died. To HIM's surprise Brick survived his ordeal in the underworld and not only that, he achieved what HIM was working so hard to accomplish, surpassing the limit to what a normal Super Human or demon could reach, HIM was thrilled but he still wondered about Buttercup, she was a failed experiment yes but her powers were very strong and her demon's powers which she obtains her power from was a lot stronger than her own. HIM didn't know why Buttercup's demon was separate from her soul yet at the same time combined, Brick was able to completely infuse with his powers and break the borders yet Buttercup couldn't, her demon when in control might have been able too but she couldn't by her self. That's the only thing that had HIM confused so he sent the RRB to intercept you three yesterday in order to find out more about Buttercup's own evolution, to his surprise and the surprise of all of us Numbers she took control of her demon and evolved into something even stronger than she ever was before. Even now she is still evolving and getting stronger, with ever fight she gets pushed passed her limits and her demon just keeps getting stronger! Finally, she broke her limit and now she is starting to realize her full potential! It's magnificent simply EXILERATING!"

"Why are so interested in Buttercup? How do you know so much and why do you care so much about her getting stronger?"

Blossom yelled demanding answers.

"Because I've been with Lord HIM since the beginning, all of us Numbers are Lord HIM's creations, some of us were simply inaugurated in as Numbers because of our abilities like Butch, Boomer, and Zaraki but most of us have been a result of Lord HIM's experiments! Only the Elite where successful experiments and have the potential to reach far beyond what a normal demon could reach!"

"But then why do you have a second form, if the Elites were the only successful experiments then why do you have a second form!"

Blossom questioned further.

"I all ready told you, all Demons have a second form, I just simply realized my full potential partly due to HIM's experiments of course. You see, according to HIM Super Humans have three forms, their normal forms when they are normal, there release forms when they realize their abilities full power, and their Omega form, when they reach their maximum power and can no longer get any stronger once they master that form. Those are the three; we demons however have only two, our normal form, and our resurrection form. Once we obtain our resurrection form however, our evolution can keep going and we can get even stronger up until a certain point, once we reach that point we can no longer get stronger and our evolution ends, that's why we where willing to join up with HIM and try breaking those limits and keep getting stronger."

"Your story is very complex, but we won't let you get any stronger and we will save our friends and family from you and HIM, I will make sure of that!"

Blossom stated while pointing Bunny's katana at Sid.

"Very well then, I shall make short work of you two and continue my evolution so that I can repay my dept to Lord HIM by fighting in his army against the Rebel forces Four years from now!"

Sid proclaimed.

"Four years from now? What's he talking about?"

Blossom thought to herself.

"Omega form, is this power I just obtained my Omega form?"

Bubbles wondered. Sid opened up his cloak and three dark figures came out which took the girls by surprise.

"Impossible, I thought we all ready defeated those guys!"

Blossom and Bubbles questioned as they avoided a barrage of Magic attacks, a pair of dark twisted claws, and a swing from a large spiked mallet with dry blood on it.

_**To be continued **_

What is this limit that Sid keeps talking about and why is HIM so intent in breaking those barriers? What will happen Four years from now that has all of HIM's Numbers striving to get stronger? And what will happen to Buttercup at the end of her "Evolution?" The end of everything the PPG hold dear is near, the final Chapter in the North Pole arc is here, find out what happens in the Climax on Ch.20!


	20. Northpole Climax, Reunion!

Powerpuff Bleached

Ch.20

Bubbles and Blossom were franticly flying around avoiding a barrage of elemental attacks from a shadow version of Abra, the former Number 4 who was defeated by Buttercup.

"They can't be alive; we already defeated these guys right?"

Blossom thought to herself. Bubbles swiftly flew behind Abra and super kicked her in the back destroying her shadowy body and turning her into a black mist.

"Blossom look, if we attack them they turn back into a shadow! We can beat them!"

Bubbles exclaimed.

"Oh, you think you can end it just by hitting them, well then I'll just have to increase the numbers."

Sid answered as he opened his cloak and reviled six shadow Abra's, three shadow Kadabra's, nine shadow Renji's, twelve shadow Magus's, and two shadow Brick's. Blossom and Bubbles's eyes grew wide in shock as all the shadow Numbers flew towards them hungry for blood. Blossom and Bubbles swiftly flew in all directions and destroyed as many as they could, shadow Brick grabbed Blossom by her long hair and twirled her around as fast as he could go, then he released her from his iron grip and sent Blossom flying towards a hard stone wall breaking threw and crashing hard into an open jail. Blossom slowly opened her eyes and felt warm blood oozing down her head as the cell door sealed shut locking her inside. Bubbles was flying around at lightning speed striking every shadow Number with powerful lightning filled punches and destroying every single one of them, she then grabbed both shadow Bricks, and spun them around as fast as she could and created a powerful F5 tornado sucking up everything within range, the tornado then shrunk and imploded in itself destroying all the remaining Numbers in a super powerful blast of elemental strikes.

"That power, your Omega form is truly impressive, but I'm not done yet"

Sid yelled as he unleashed an army of copy Numbers ranging from one to twelve (not including himself). Bubbles started fighting each and every copy Number on her own taking critical damage from the shadow Elite Numbers, Blossom slowly got up on her feet from inside the jail cell.

"I need to help Bubbles, but how, this jail cell seems to negate my magic and physical attacks. Blossom looked out of the jail cell and saw Bubbles fighting for her life.

"I need to get out of here now."

Blossom said as she started punching the futuristic electronic door.

"No good, maybe if I give it some more power then it'll work."

Blossom said as she concentrated her energy and started glowing blue, her breath turned shallow and an icy chill started flowing off of her, her breathe turned frosty and her hair was flowing with her icy energy.

"I need to save my friends, my family, everyone. I need power, I want to get stronger, to shatter the chains of fate, and lead my own destiny. I will get stronger."

Blossom thought to herself.

"Power, is that what you want?"

A mysterious voice said.

"Who said that? Blossom said as she looked around only to see that the room was empty.

"What was that?"

Blossom wondered. Suddenly Blossom heard a loud scream, she turned around and saw Bubbles getting overpowered by two shadow Zaraki's and four shadow Brick's.

"Bubbles!"

Blossom yelled as she started glowing with her frosty power, she punched the door over and over again trying to escape but the mystic door wouldn't budge. Bubbles swung her leg around striking shadow Brick in the head turning him to a black mist, suddenly she felt a sharp pain cut deep into her back. With her warm blood oozing out of her lower back shadow Zaraki slowly pulled his dark blade out of her, Bubbles quickly reached back and grabbed onto the blade with her bare hand and super punched the shadow Number in the face destroying him in the process. Then shadow Brick did a quick jab to Bubble's gut stunning her for a second allowing for a group of shadow Bricks to grab her and start wailing on her with powerful punches and kicks over and over again.

"Bubbles!"

Blossom yelled as she hit the door with all of her frosty might but to no prevail, the door was sealed shut and negated all of her attacks, that's what it was built to do. Blossom fell to her knees and cried out

"Please, I need to save her; I don't want to lose anyone else!"

"I guess you two losers need our help huh"

Suddenly the stone ceiling blew up and Butch and Boomer flew through the smoke.

"Ha, you two sure do look stupid getting all beat up like that!"

Boomer exclaimed.

"Yeah what a bunch of wussy's ! Butch laughed.

"Wa…what are you guys doing here?"

Blossom asked from inside the jail cell.

"We've come to rescue you!"

Butch proclaimed.

"What!?"

Blossom, Bubbles and Sid yelled.

"You're here to save us?"

Blossom replied.

"You dare betray us Butch and Boomer! Has your brother also forsaken us as well?"

"Like we ever join up with a bunch of weaklings like yourself!"

Butch yelled.

"Yeah, we follow our own rules"

Boomer added.

"But why? Why would you come to the aid of these heathens? I practically have them by the ropes! Don't you understand! I'm winning here!" Sid yelled.

"You've got it all wrong, we're not here to help the PPG's, we're just following the wishes of our dear brother. He said for us to keep these sissies alive long enough so that we can be the one's to thrash them later!"

Butch proclaimed.

"What!? For that petty reason you're willing to go against Lord HIM's orders and assist your enemies!?"

Sid yelled.

"Yep, that's how we role, we never follow orders from anyone but ourselves!"

Butch answered.

"Well, since you two have become a threat, I will dispose of you traitorous fools and report to Lord HIM the atrocities that I have just heard!"

Sid proclaimed as he unleashed another army of shadow Numbers. Butch and Boomer quickly split up and attacked from both sides destroying all of the demented shadow Numbers that they came across while Bubbles rushed to Blossoms jail cell and franticly tried unlocking the electronic door.

"You insignificant insects!"

Sid yelled as he fired wave after wave of copy Numbers at the two RRB as fast as he could.

"You filthy vile barbarians! You, all of you are all TRASH! Sid yelled as he kept shooting wave after wave of shadow Numbers.

"I'll Kill you all! Sid screamed as he sprouted large black angel wings as he took flight with electricity flying around his body. Boomer swiftly flew behind Sid and powered up a ball of blue energy and prepared to fire but Sid spun around and smacked Boomer with his large wing sending him crashing down into the hard stone floor.

"Boomer!"

Butch cried out just as Sid appeared behind him.

"DIE!"

Sid yelled as he punched Butch hard in the gut causing him to burst straight through a stone wall and crashed into a sort of laundry room. Butch crawled out of a large laundry basket he had fallen in and he was wearing an unusual _Black Butler _suit.

"What the heck? How did this get on me?"

Butch wondered as he quickly took the suit off and flew back to his brother's aid.

"Boomer!"

Butch yelled as Sid was smacking him around with his large black angel wings and crushing him with his strong kicks.

"I will dispose of all who appose Lord HIM, starting with you!"

Sid yelled as he kept stomping Boomer with his powerful foot, Butch quickly flew to Boomers aid but he was swiftly shot down by another quick smack by Sid's large wing. Just then Blossom just released from her prison appeared behind Sid completely engulfed in her frosty energy,

"Die!"

Blossom yelled as she sliced off one of his mighty wings with her frosty Katana.

Sid screamed in pain as his last wing flapped around aimlessly around, Boomer seizing the quick diversion jumped on Sid's back and started punching his head.

"Gah! Let go you fool!"

Sid yelled as Boomer covered his eyes and Butch swooped in and gave Sid a powerful Super Punch to his stomach. Sid flew back with Boomer still on his head punching him over and over again until Sid grabbed him and tossed him down to the ground just before he himself crashed into the stone pillar causing it to fracture. Blossom with killer resolve gathered frosty energy around her sword and sliced threw Sid and the stone pillar next to him casing both to instantly freeze over into a giant statue of jagged ice crystals shooting in ever direction.

"Now shatter."

Blossom whispered as the statue shattered into millions of pieces falling to the ground like snow and hail. Sid was barely conscious when the party of super humans reached him.

"You…you are all doomed to fail, you are… just worthless pawns…just die…will…you…"

Sid said as his life force faded from this world.

"You dammed fool."

Blossom stated as she sheathed her katana.

"Thanks boys if you hadn't shown up when you did then we might have been in real trouble by now."

Bubbles said as she was treating her wounds. Butch and Boomer smirked as they both stuck out they're tongues and blew raspberries while making faces at the girls.

"Don't give us your sissy treatment. We will be back soon to kick your butts!"

Butch exclaimed.

"Yeah so later you weenies!"

Boomer added as both RRB's flew threw the large hole in the ceiling and left to a place unknown.

"I swear, those guys never change do they?"

Blossom said with a smirk.

"Blossom quick we need to set the Prisoners free!"

Bubbles exclaimed.

"Right, this ordeal is finally coming to an end. Once we free the prisoners and get them to safety we can start looking for Buttercup."

Blossom stated while breaking each and ever cell door freeing her friends and family in the process.

"Buttercup, can you here me Buttercup?"

Inside Buttercup inner world Buttercup was fast asleep inside the lone tree that she often saw her inner self resting on.

"Buttercup, you need to wake up, if you don't wake up soon your entire inner world will be destroyed, all ready it has begun to crumble, if you don't wake up soon you will become a full fledged demon. Wake up...Buttercup!"

HIM had a large gash from his torso down where Buttercup's demented Black star had pierced his hide, he was critically wounded and he was missing his entire left arm. "Dam…Dam you Buttercup! Y…You, of all my creations I had hopes for you, I will kill you!"

HIM screamed as he charged at Buttercup with a densely powerful ball of dark energy formed in his last claw.

"Buttercups demented body roared in a fierce battle cry as she dashed towards him with her saber at the ready. HIM quickly fired the ball of energy but Buttercup using her saber slice the ball in half destroying it in a fierce fire ball upon impact, HIM flew through the smoke and grabbed onto Buttercups saber with his last claw slamming her onto the ruined stone floor.

"DIE BUTTERCUP"

HIM demonically screeched as he opened his mouth wide and formed another ball of dementedly dark energy similar to Brick's Cero and fired it at Buttercup causing massive damage to both. Buttercups demon quickly dashed back to avoid an additional attack but HIM quickly lunged forward and grabbed onto her again, he then slammed her on the ground again and again breaking the all ready cracked floor. Buttercup broke free and stabbed HIM's arm straight through, HIM gagged in pain as he dropped Buttercup allowing her slice him again and again until he was covered in blood and feeling woozy.

"Wake up Buttercup! You're running out of time, you need to wake up!"

Buttercup's eyes slowly opened as she saw her inner world slowly being swallowed by darkness. Buttercups eyes turned to hatred,

"Go away! I command you to stop interfering and leave my body at once!"

Buttercup Commanded as her inner demon's control quickly started to fade.

"NO, you're the one who's interfering; if you let me stay then you'll win!"

Her inner demon pleaded.

"Get back where you belong!"

Buttercup yelled as the darkness forcefully left her body and she reverted back to her normal dark green Valor form.

"I won't let you win; I won't let you take control of me ever again!"

Buttercup stated as her wounds instantly healed and her saber glowed a bright neon green glow. This is it for you HIM, This is where you lose!"

Buttercup proclaimed as she pointed her saber at HIM with a fierce resolve in her eyes.

"Bwa, ha, ha, ha! You never cease to amaze me Buttercup. I…I accept my defeat. But now it's up to you to save the world from an invasion in four years time."

HIM said with a sly grin on his bloody face.

"What? What do you mean an invasion? Who's going to invade earth four years from now?"

Buttercup questioned.

"He, he, you'll just…have to figure that out for yourself, I hope you're ready to lose everything you hold dear, my dear."

HIM said with a fading smile.

"HIM, stop with all the games, tell me why you infected me with this power and why I've been plagued with a recurring nightmare of my inner demon!"

Buttercup demanded.

"I'm sorry my sweet, you should ask your sisters about that, I'm sure a little birdy told them all about you!"

HIM said as his legs gave way and he fell to his knees.

"HIM!"

Buttercup yelled in concern.

"My time is up; I'll be seeing you soon, probably in the next life. Or not!"

HIM said as his body burst into flames and he laughed in a loud demented way. His body vaporized and turned to dust as the flames started dying down.

"HIM, why exactly did you do this, and what did you mean by an invasion four years from now? You left me with so many questions and very little answers, I can sense my sisters near by and so are the prisoners. They're all O.K, so, is it all over now, it's been the longest week of my life. First my demon takes control of me and I killed Brick soon after, then my Demon tries taking over again and almost succeeded in taking over my soul, then HIM kidnapped my friends and family and Brick returned from the underworld stronger than ever. I journeyed all the way to the North Pole and fought so many powerful monsters and demons, time and time again I thought to myself, as long as I have faith I can win. I'm so tired of all this fighting; I really need a nice peaceful vacation somewhere relaxing."

Buttercup thought to herself as she walked out of the destroyed Room that was HIM's elaborate lair.

"Is everyone safe?"

Blossom asked the freed prisoners.

"Yes!"

Everyone exclaimed.

"O.K lets start flying you guys out of here, me and Bubbles will start flying you out five at a time until we get everyone home OK!"

Blossom stated.

"Girls what about Buttercup!"

The Professor questioned as he was clearly worried about his little baby.

"Relax, she should be here any minute now, we'll all regroup in a bit but right now we have to make sure that you guys are safe so I'll take five now and Bubbles will keep guard until I get back, then we switch roles. O.K."

Blossom answered with a smile.

"O.K. I have faith in you girls."

The Professor said with a smile. "Let's go!"

Blossom said as she took off with one load of prisoners on her back heading back to Townsville.

Several minutes later.

Buttercup walked into a large room with numerous open jail cells and saw her sister preparing to leave with the last load of Prisoners.

"Blossom, Bubbles you guys I found you!"

Buttercup exclaimed excitedly.

"Buttercup!"

Blossom , Bubbles, and The Professor Exclaimed excitedly while running to Meet with her. They all joined in a group hug and laughed.

"Finally, it's all over, we can go home! Oh my babies, I was so worried about you three!"

The Professor cried out while squeezing his girls tightly.

"Yep Professor, its over, we can go home now!"

Buttercup said with a smile.

"Buttercup! You look so much better now; I was so worried about you! But now I see I had nothing to worry about, you look so much stronger than the last time I saw you."

The Professor stated.

"I've gotten all lot stronger, and you don't have to worry about my inner demon any more, it won't be coming back ever again."

Buttercup proclaimed.

"I hope so Buttercup."

The Professor said with tears in his eyes.

"Come on, lets go home Professor."

Blossom suggested.

"Yeah let's go home and have a big celebration!"

Bubbles exclaimed.

"Yeah and a Vacation!"

Buttercup added.

"Sure we'll do that, and we'll have a long vacation too. I'm so relived that you girls are O.K, even though you're all beaten up and tired, you still came all this way to save us. I'm so glad too see you girls again, I really am."

The Professor said with more tears in his eyes.

"Well, here we go!"

Blossom said as her and her sisters picked up The Professor and flew through the hole the two RRB made.

"This view is so beautiful."

The Professor said as he looked out towards the horizon just as the sun came up connecting the sky with the frosty earth.

"Yeah, it sure is."

His girls replied as they took off in a fast streak of pink, blue, and green lights heading back home to Townsville.

_**To Be Continued**_


	21. Inevitable fate, End of the world

Powerpuff bleached

_Ch.21 Prologue_

The city of Townsville all was normal, all was calm…except for the giant monster terrorizing the town! The PPG were busy fighting a giant monster that carelessly walked into their town and started causing trouble. It has been Five years since the battle at the North Pole and the PPG have new cloths, looks, styles, and abilities, they have all reached their 13th Birthday and are ready for anything.

"All right girls, Tri formation, let's finish this battle!"

Blossom Commanded.

"Yeah!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Let's do it"

Buttercup said while giving Blossom the thumbs up. The girls grabbed onto each others arms and started spinning until they turned into a sort of tornado, then each girl let go of each other simultaneously and propelled themselves at the monster piercing his thick hide like Bullets. The monster went down and roared its last roar.

"We did it!"

Bubbles exclaimed happily.

"Yeah let's go home girls."

Blossom suggested as they all flew back home with their own pink, blue and green streaks cutting through the sky. Blossom had her hair similar to how it looked in PPGZ but she wore pink track pants and a pink shirt with a heart on it. Bubbles wore a light blue arm less jacket with black trimmings and designs on it and with a blue shirt underneath, she wore a matching skirt with a black outline on the edges and her pigtails grew out and twirled around in a twist like on PPGZ. Buttercup wore black jeans with a chain coming out of one of her pocket into the next. She grew her hair out and let it down a bit longer than Bubbles but shorter than Blossoms, she wore a dark green top with a black short armless jacket similar to Bubble's jacket with matching black and green combat gloves.

"Mission accomplished Professor!"

Blossom stated while talking through a four way communicator.

"Acknowledged, are you girls O.K? Any damage?"

The Professor asked with a concerned voice.

"No damage Professor, but the area that the monster was in needs a clean up, contact the mayor as soon as you can."

Blossom stated.

"Roger, Oh and dinner is just about ready, once you get home wash up and meet me at the dinner table, I have something I want to tell you."

The Professor said with a calm voice.

"Right Professor"

Blossom responded just as they arrived at their neighborhood.

Later that day….

"How was dinner girls?"

The Professor asked.

"Great!"

All three exclaimed.

"That's great to hear, but now I have to ask you girls something. Do you know what day it is?"

"Saturday?"

Bubbles answered.

"Well yes but that's not what I meant, It has been five years today since you defeated HIM and his Numbers."

The Professor stated.

"All three girls had a sudden flash back of all the hardships they've endured, and all the monsters and demons they killed along the way. It's been that long all ready, time sure does fly by huh."

Blossom said while sipping her tea.

"It hasn't happened yet right? HIM's prophecy hasn't come true yet, so then we should be fine right?"

Buttercup said with a worried voice.

"No not yet, but he did say in four years time so maybe this attack might happen tomorrow, next month, or never at all. I wouldn't worry too much about it seeing how it's a year over due, I'll keep an eye out using my new satellite reconnaissance system and I'll report anything that I find."

The Professor stated.

"I still can't believe it's been five years all ready, a lot has changed since then. Mojo decided to abandon evil and devoted his life to being the first intelligent life form to figure out the great mysteries of the world, Princess has gone to a boarding school in Europe, Seducea has gone into cosmetology, Ms. Keane is now our 7th grade homeroom teacher and the Gang green gang opened up a pawn shop at ridicules prices."

Bubbles said.

"Yeah but some stayed the same even after all these years like Fuzzy, the talking dog, the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, and the RRB are still causing trouble,"

"even after Mojo officially adopted them and transferred them to our middle school they still like causing problems for the teachers and do what ever they want."

Buttercup added.

"Yeah well that aside I finished the repairs on your saber Buttercup and I even upgraded and customized it to your liking."

The Professor said as he handed Buttercup her new customized saber.

"Thanks Professor!"

Buttercup exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"You're welcome."

The Professor cheerfully said. Buttercup examined her new custom saber and held it tightly in her hand.

"Five years huh, within that time I defeated HIM, helped save Christmas, I took up martial arts, Kendo and Kensyobudo lessons, and I led a pretty normal life, well normal to me anyway."

Buttercup thought to herself with a smile. Her saber was still just a hilt but she had it shaped cylindrical sort of like a katana with a dull pointed bottom for show, the hilt was mostly black with some dark green designs carved onto it, the saber carried two dark green threads that wrapped around the pointed bottom of the weapon and an extended diamond shaped guard right under the base of the high density blade that is Buttercup's power. Buttercup hurried up to her room and set her new saber right next to her pillow as she jumped on her bed and closed her eyes,

"Five years huh."

Buttercup said as she was fixing to take a nap, suddenly she heard a huge explosion in town.

"What was that?"

Buttercup said just as she heard the Professor yelling.

"Buttercup quick, there's an emergency down town! Go outside, your sisters are all ready on rout!"

The Professor yelled.

"Right!"

Buttercup yelled as she grabbed her saber and flew out the window.

Ch.21

3rd arc _The End of the World_

Opening song: Ranbu No Melody

The PPG hurried down town and saw part of the city in ruin, fire and smoke swallowed everything within site.

"Wh…What happened here!?"

Blossom cried out.

"We need to hurry!"

Buttercup yelled as she powered up her saber reveling her new katana shaped blade. The girls reached the center of the blast zone and found numerous bodies flooding the streets. "Oh my god!" Blossom said as she covered her mouth.

"These…These people are dead."

Bubbles said in horror. Buttercup gripped her saber tightly.

"Someone's going to pay for this!"

Buttercup said with fire in her eyes. Blossom brought out her katana,

"Right!"

Blossom said as she drew Bunnies old weapon from its sheath.

"Blossom, your skills have improved a lot thanks to those lessons you learned at the dojo we both went to."

Buttercup said. "Yeah I'm glad I took up Martial arts with you, now let's find out whose responsible and beat the crud out of them!"

Blossom stated with killer determination.

"Let's split up, we can cover more ground that way!"

Bubbles suggested.

"Let's do that!"

Blossom agreed as all three girls flew to different parts of the city ready for combat. Blossom scoured the south side of the city when she saw giant towering monsters the size of sky scrapers, their skin was all black and they had a large white face and a pointed nose, sharp claws and a tall slender body.

"Those monsters, they look like the monster that Brick defeated right when he made his grand reappearance before we went to the North Pole."

Blossom gathered energy around her sword and released her power in a giant flurry of ice and snow. Her power had increased tremendously since she fought at the North Pole, Blossom moved her sword back and quickly dashed forward slicing the towering giants straight through freezing them in an icy tomb at the same time. Suddenly a dimensional rift opened up and dozens more towering giants came out of them just as the pillars of ice collapsed killing the monsters inside, they roared in a mighty scream of power which echoed across the city and shattered windows and glass all across the area. One monster opened its mouth and powered up a dense ball of dark energy and fired it at Blossom at super sonic speed. Blossom quickly jumped out of the way but the spot she was just at exploded leaving a large crater and fire in its wake. Blossom's eyes turned a frosty blue as she charged towards the menace that threatened her city. Buttercup flew as fast as she could looking for any survivors who might be stranded in the destruction and at the same time looking for who might be responsible for this.

"Help please save me!"

A citizen cried out as a large segment of a building fell down towards a businessman.

"Whoa!"

Buttercup yelled as she scooped him up saving him at the last moment. Suddenly another large explosion echoed across the city and a dozens of building collapse all at once. Buttercup quickly put the man down and rushed to a save all the people she could, their were dozens of people falling out of buildings and people in the way of falling rubble that Buttercup couldn't save everyone in time. Buttercup rushed to the aid of a group of six people just about to get squashed but then she saw someone just about to hit the floor so she grabbed the group of people and moved them to safety but just as she did she heard a pop sound as the guy hit the floor and died. Buttercup's eyes grew wide in terror and she thought about the person who she couldn't save. She rushed as fast as she could to save everyone she could but some people were still slipping past her. The cries of the town's people haunted her as she quickly put out the flames and evacuated the remaining citizens. Bubbles was on the opposite side of town when she spotted a group of large towering monster firing balls of energy and destroying the town. Bubbles concentrated her energy and transformed into her star form and unleashed a barrage of elemental attacks on the monsters position.

"Die you big ugly jerks!"

Bubbles yelled as she formed a powerful ball of white energy and fired a high density beam of light energy straight through the monsters chest killing them instantly, the remaining monster who witnessed this opened up a dimensional rift and retreated back where they came from.

"Ha, Ha! Is that all you got you weaklings!"

Bubbles boasted.

"Oh my, you think you're so cool don't you?"

A mysterious demonic voice said. Bubbles turned around and just barely avoided a slash from his sword. Bubbles did a back flip and landed on her feet,

"Who are you!? Are you responsible for this attack!?"

Bubbles questioned.

"Yes I am, I'm the leader of this group of demons, my name is Rip."

The commander stated, his skin was a pale white, he had two long horns on his head and his face looked like a demons skull mask, he wore a tattered cloak that only covered part of his body and he wore a pair of broken chains on his wrist. His hair was long and jet black and he carried a long straight edged sword with no guard and his face was marked with a long black line cutting through his eye like a scar.

"Dam, my legs are so shaky, stop shaking will ya?"

Bubbles thought to her self with fright.

"His power feels so evil, I might not be able to beat him without going full power."

Bubbles contemplated.

"Time for you to die, little girl." Rip said as he charged towards Bubbles with lightning fast speed and precision. Bubbles quickly side stepped him and countered with a powerful strike to the back of his head, Rip flipped forward and regained balance just as Bubbles transformed into her Omega form, her pure white power rocked the city and burst of energy shot in every direction.

"Nice power, but mines better."

Rip said as he ripped off one of his horns.

"Zetsubō" (despair)

Rip transformed into a monster with a humanoid form, his horns grew longer and his hair changed from black to dark green, he grew sharp claws and teeth which were hungry for blood, his cloak ripped off and his muscular slender body was covered in a pattern of tattoos which looked new, his face was in the shape of a long horn skull with black empty eyes, his sword turned jet black with blood red covering the blade but his chains remained the same.

"This is the power of one who surpasses the borders of a super being and a demon."

Rip proclaimed

"What, he has the same ability as Brick, Buttercup and some of HIM's Numbers too!?"

Bubbles thought to herself with weak knees and wide frightened eyes.

"I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I can do this!"

Bubbles told herself as she powered up her strength reaching her limit.

**_To be continued_**

** watch?v=qKV6lx9crAs&feature=related** This song plays when the PPG arrive at Townsville and see the dead bodies of the citizens. Start of Ch.22 3rd arc.

** watch?v=vgsBH3zURt8&feature=relmfu** This is the opening song for the chapter; this is also Blossom theme song. This plays until the end of the prologue, or until they get home from Townsville.

** watch?v=6YZZeocyMg8&feature=related** This is the main song for this last arc, the song and video get removed a lot so watch it soon! Bleach opening 13 Ranbu No Melody

Hey this is Trian-hunterXIII, I'm glad to here that this story is as good as you say it is. This is actually the 2nd reincarnation of this story, the first time my story telling skills sucked so the story sucked but over time I got better and I rewrote it, however after reviewing the story about 4months ago I thought I could do so much better so I again rewrote it filling in plot holes and including additional fight scenes and dialogue and it came out great! The story itself however was never finished and this coming chapter was never actually written, I have lot's of ideas but I don't know exactly how to finish it. If you are a fan of this story and would like to be a part of it then send me a PM about whatever ideas you might have and if I like'em I'll add it to the story line. Again, thanks for reading and I'll try updating new chapters as soon as I can.


End file.
